Un Destino Caprichoso
by Kafryne
Summary: Traducción con ayuda de Nalu y Niesugui. ¿Qué pasaría despues que tienes sexo desenfrenado con un desconocido? ¿Lo empezarás de nuevo si descubres su identidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

Pensaba que nunca, llegaría a mi destino. A través de la muchedumbre vi a Rose que me hacía signos con la mano.

"-¡Por fin llegas! ¿Qué hacías? ¡Sabes bien que eres la única que puede calmarla!

-¡¡Lo siento Rose!! ¿Donde está?

-Ven."

Alice no podía quedarse quieta, su primer desfile de moda iba a empezar en media hora y la sala ya estaba llena de espectadores. Llegábamos en los bastidores, las modelos se preparaban a entrar en escena y escuchaban atentas las últimas órdenes de nuestra pequeña Alice.

Rose, Alice y yo, nos habíamos conocido cuando llegue en Forks a mis 17 para vivir con mi padre, desde ese tiempo éramos inseparables. Solíamos respaldarnos en cada etapa importante de nuestras vidas respectivas.

"-¡Bella! chilló dando salditos hacia mi. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción, sin ninguna duda, estaba histérica.

-¡Alice! Cálmate. Estamos aquí para ti, todo irá bien.

Le dijo con las manos en sus hombros.

-¡Si! ¡Es cierto! Añadió Rose.

Alice tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y nos sonrió. Había recobrado sus espíritus.

-¡Bella! ¡¡¡Manchaste tu blusa!!!

El grito de mi amiga me sorprendió. Lo había totalmente olvidado, el idiota de Mike, me derribo café por la tarde y no tuve tiempo para cambiarme antes de venir.

-Alice, no te inquietas, nadie va a verlo, todos están aquí para ti.

-No, yo lo ví, y ¡es fuera de cuestión que asistas a MI PRIMER DESFILE así! Ven a cambiarte, hay un pequeño cuarto de baño al fundo. ¡Date prisa!"

Miré a Rose de una manera desesperada, pero ella me dirigió una mirada impotente, no tuve más remedio que obedecer.

Una vez en el estrecho cuarto, desabrochaba mi blusa para poner otra de color más oscuro, si debía mancharme otra vez, lo que era lo mas probable a ocurrir, no será tan obvio.

Había un espejo frente a mí, que reflejaba mi cuerpo, ocultando mi cara. Hacía mucho que no me miraba de esa forma. Mi sostén de Victoria Secret's, que era un regalo de Rose para mi cumpleaños 23, resaltaba mi pecho. Acaricié la tela que la recubría, jamás habría pensado experimentar satisfacción llevándola. Con una sonrisa, me incliné a tomar la camisa limpia cuando la luz se apagó. Iba a encenderla, cuando sentí dos manos heladas ponerse sobre mis caderas.

Reprimía un grito de terror cuando me encontré contra el cuerpo de un hombre. ¡Dios mió! ¿¿Que significa eso?? Me apoyó contra la pared impidiéndome huir. El miedo se apoderó de mí. ¿¿Que me iba a pasar?? Iba a gritar cuando aplastó sus labios contra los míos mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Sentí como tomaba mis pechos para masajearlos a través de mi sostén. Y en vez de rechazarlo e impedir sus toques, dejé escapar un gemido de placer. Debía confesarlo, lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy excitante. No era virgen, pero ninguna de mis relaciones sexuales había provocado ni un mínimo de lo que estaba viviendo en este momento.

Cuando el desconocido entendió que no iba a protestar, dejó mis labios para mi cuello que lamía y mordisqueaba sensualmente, mientras sentía bajo mis dedos, su cuerpo viril y musculoso a través de la tela de su camisa. Ni siquiera la desabotoné, de toda manera, no distinguía nada. Bruscamente, arrancó el elástico que mantenía mi pelo en una cola de caballo y pasó sus dedos en la cascada que formó siguiendo besándome con pasión.

Hizo deslizar sus manos hasta mis caderas y las unió contra él. Sentí la prueba infalible de su inmenso deseo hacia mí. Y cuando digo inmenso, no es eufemismo. Deshizo hábilmente mi sostén, luego, acarició mis pechos endurecidos por el placer que me provocaba. Instintivamente, me enderecé contra él y me apoderaba de sus labios en un beso ansioso. Sus labios eran muy dulces, y nuestras lenguas bailaban de una forma erótica. Era maravilloso.

Puse una mano sobre su sexo para acariciarlo a través de los vaqueros que llevaba. Y un gruñido ronco sacó de su torso. ¡No podía más! Movida de una audacia increíble hice deslizar el cierre de sus pantalones para coger su miembro. ¡Dios mió! Ahora tenía solo ganas de una cosa: sentirlo en mí, en seguida. Y como si hubiera leído mi mente, se me posó sobre la pequeña mesa mural mientras chupaba mi cuello. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con la humedad de mi feminidad para acariciar mis labios íntimos. Me agarraba desesperadamente en sus hombros. Los movimientos hábiles de sus dedos me sacaban pequeños gritos. Estaba volviéndome loca. Me beso al perder aliento cuando mis piernas se ataron a su cintura para que entendiera lo que quería. Se quedó inmóvil un largo segundo frotando su sexo contra el mió antes de llenarme profundamente. Me tomó salvajemente, sin que nuestros labios se separaran. Jamás en mi vida había hecho el amor de una manera tan intensa, con tanta pasión y además con un desconocido. Mis músculos se contrajeron alrededor de él cuando un orgasmo de una fuerza fenomenal me apoderó. Seguía embestirme más y más hasta unirse conmigo en la voluptuosidad del placer. Y me mordió. En vez de gritar de dolor, gemí de placer.

Cuando nos habíamos calmado, se apartó de mí, se ajustó y me beso en la mejilla antes de salir del baño, dejándome jadeante, aún bajo el choque de las intensas emociones que acababan de experimentar.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.¡¡ Me había entregado sin ningún pudor a un desconocido!! ¡¡Yo que era seria, lista, prudente! ¡¡Además, no se había protegido!! Una ola de pánico me ganó.

Sin embargo, la experiencia valía la pena.

Después de unos minutos sin poder moverme, oí unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Rose gritar:

"-¡Bella! ¿Todavía estas aquí?

-¡¡Si!! Dije con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Pero que haces? ¡El desfile va a empezar! ¡Muévete! Sino, ¡Alice te va a matar!"

Sus palabras me hicieron sumergir brutalmente a la realidad y cuando volví a encender la luz descubrí horrorizada las marcas enjorecidas que nuestros retozos habían dejado sobre mi cuerpo. Me puse rápidamente la camisa para ocultarlas y salir del baño. Al exterior, Rose me esperaba, brazos cruzados, con una mirada asesina.

"-¡Bella! ¡Por dios! ¿Que te pasó?

-Nada, lo siento, es que…no encontraba la ropa limpia…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡¡Claro que si!!

-Seguro? Por que pareces extraña, tus mejillas son muy rojas y tus ojos lucen…

-Pues… es que estoy excitada por el desfile de Alice, es todo.

-¿Ah si?"

Gracias a Dios no tuvo tiempo para profundizar su interrogatorio ya que el desfile empezó. Y fue un éxito! Las ropas que había diseñado mi amiga eran excepcionales y al final, tuvo derecho a una ovación del público. Estábamos muy felices para ella. Lo merecía tanto! Había trabajado como una loca para lograr hacerse aceptada en este mudo elitista.

Después del desfile, me excusé diciendo que estaba cansada, para poder irme lo que no era mentira ya que habia tenido una noche muy agitada . Antes de partir, la felicitamos prometiéndole encontrarnos el día siguiente para nuestra vela de chicas habitual y festejarla.

Y por fin, llegué a mi nuevo departamento, hacia dos semanas que me mudé, pero todos los cartones todavía estaban amontonados. Tenia tanto trabajo que no había podido tomar tiempo para deshacerlos. Trabajaba desde hace 6 meses en un gran periódico de la ciudad y mi trabajo era muy apreciado.

Caí en mi cama, pasé una mano sobre mi cuello y fui sorprendida sentir una punzada de dolor. El mordisco que el desconocido me hizo había dejado un morado en la base de mi cuello. Y como tenia la piel muy blanca, pasarían días antes de desaparecer. Era raro, en el momento, no me había dado cuenta de la violencia con la cual me mordió…En realidad no era raro, es sólo que era demasiado ocupada en experimentar otra cosa…

En la oscuridad de mi cuarto, enrojecí violentamente, pensando en la locura que había hecho, antes de caer de sueño. Esperando poder tener la suerte encontrar a este desconocido de nuevo.

**Bueno, Qué tal? **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Es la traducción de mi segundo FF, la hago sobretodo para Nalu, mi amiga guatemalteca, que escribe también unas maravillosas historias en este sitio. **

**(Te agradezco por ayudarme Nalu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Ella me convenció hacerla, todavía no esta completa y la traduzco en mismo tiempo que la hago en francés. **

**En francés, la actualizo todos los días, si os gusto, intentaré actualizarla lo mas rápido que puedo. Pero para hacerlo necesito sus REVIEWS; Quiero MUCHISIMAS REVIEWS para animarme. **

**Si tiene preguntas o criticas, no dudan en enviarme mensajes, me daré mucho gusto contestaros.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:**

**Si, los personajes son pertenencias Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía, la traduzco del francés con la preciosa ayuda de Nalu que me corrige.**

**??? POV**

Me desplomé en mi cama, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de vivir. Era demente!

Yo que solía tener bajo control todos mis sentidos y emociones, me había vuelto loco por una desconocida. No logré reprimir mis bajos instintos frente a ella.

Llegué en el pequeño baño antes de ella para esconderme de Lauren, una antigua novia que era un verdadera pelmazo. No quería que estropeara mi plan de sorprender a mi hermana. Pero, de repente, esta chica entró en el baño. No me vio, ya que estaba contra la pared ocultado por la puerta. Pero yo, sí que la vi!

Sorprendentemente, empezó a desabrochar su blusa frente al espejo que descubría todo su cuerpo parándose al la altura de sus hombros. Vestía una blusa beige que contrastaba con su falda azul. Traté de discernir su cara, pero me era imposible visto al ángulo en el cual me encontraba. Veía sólo cómo su pelo castaño era mantenido por una cola de caballo que dejaba libre su hermoso cuello.

Cuando retiró su blusa, contuve la respiración. Llevaba puesto un increíble sostén azul que hacia resaltar su pecho. Y Dios! Que pecho! Instintivamente, mis manos se avanzaban a su destino y debí echarlas hacia atrás. Debía salir de aquí antes de que perdiera mi control! Pero, para mi desesperación, se echó a acariciar sus voluptuosos pechos dejando escapar un suspiro. No pude mas, avancé para irme pero por torpeza, apagué la luz, y sentí su soplo caliente y su olor embriagador contra mi piel.

No pude resistir, la empujé contra la pared y antes de que gritara, aplasté mis labios contra los suyos, mientras mis manos explotaron la parte expuesta de su pecho a través de su sostén. Se puso rígida, sorprendida por mi gesto. Dudé, y ¿si me rechazara? Debía disfrutar al máximo de este momento. Así, mis labios se fueron más ansiosos, para que pusiera deleitarme de su exquisito sabor. No sabía nada de ella, pero lo que me importaba era sentirla aun más contra mí.

Me di cuenta de que aceptaba mi beso, y que me correspondía con el mismo fervor que yo. Aliviado, aproveché para acariciar su piel desnuda, que era como seda bajo mis dedos. Nuestros labios se devoraban con una gran pasión mientras nuestras lenguas se mezclaban. Era feliz que este maravilloso momento era totalmente consentido, no me hubiera gustado separarme de ella. Decidí explotar su blando cuello y sentí con placer cómo se estremecía bajo este contacto. Además, sus manos empezaron recorrer mi torso bajo mi camisa, provocando en mí sensaciones inéditas. Jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto a una mujer. Desaté el elástico que retenía su sedoso cabello y pasé mis dedos en él, apreciando su dulzura. Era…Impresionante.

Mi excitación alcanzó el colmo. La quería, quería hacerla mía. Era más que deseo, era una verdadera necesidad. La pegué contra mí y rápidamente le quité el sostén para tocar sus pezones erectos y maravillarme por la forma cómo sus redondeados pechos se moldaban perfectamente a mis palmas. Tuve la satisfacción oírla gemir antes de que capturó mis labios. Y wow! Pasó su mano sobre mi sexo y lo acarició sobre la tela de mis vaqueros. Era tan bueno que perdí totalmente el control cuando hábilmente me liberó para tocar mi longitud. Intenté contener mi fuerza cuando posé mis manos sobre su trasero para encaramarla sobre la pequeña mesa mural. De un gesto vivo, aparté sus bragas para tener libre acceso a su feminidad. Dios! Era tan lista para acogerme! Inserté dos dedos en ella para hacerla vibrar. Era excepcional estar así en ella. Movió sus caderas para acompañar mis movimientos jadeando muy fuerte a mis oídos. Y cuando sentí sus piernas apretar mi cintura, entendí que ya, llegué al cabo de mi paciencia.

Lo que deploraba, era que ni un momento pensé en protegerme. Sólo pensaba en poseerla, en el placer que obtuviera haciéndole mía.

La penetré profundamente.

Me moví rápidamente en ella, no podía dominar el vaivén. Intenté imponerme moderar el ritmo, pero ya no tenia ningún control. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía tan impotente, tan dependiente de una mujer. Nuestros jadeos llenaban el baño, mientras nos movíamos de una forma bestial pero tan natural. Sentí como sus músculos se contrajeron al mí alrededor al mismo tiempo que se sacudió, recorrida por un poderoso escalofrió. Me hundí totalmente en ella, aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas, hasta que una onda de choque me invadió. Fui llevado por la más poderosa de los goces. Y la mordí para evitar gritar por el placer intenso que experimentaba.

Cuando pude respirar normalmente, mientras seguía sentir pequeños espasmos sacudirla, me di cuanta de la locura que había hecho.

Y ahora que? Cómo actuar? No me veía diciéndole:

"Hola! Me llamo Edward Cullen y lo que pasó fue tan maravilloso que me muero por empezar de nuevo!" Por que, seguía deseándola.

Todo era tan sencillo. Sólo bastaba con encender la luz para que pudiéramos descubrirnos. Pero yo era un cobarde.

Así que me alejé de ella, me ajusté y salí del baño después de besarla en la mejilla para decirle adiós.

Renunciando sorprender a mi hermana, pero sobretodo con el miedo de afrontar a esta chica, me precipité hacia la salida. Manejé lo más rápido que pude para evacuar la tensión de mi cuerpo. Y ahora, me encontraba en mi cama, sintiéndolo en el alma.

Cómo pude hacer eso? Deploraba el hecho de que no me hubiera protegido, pero lo que mas lamentaba, era mi huida. Era demasiado tarde para hacer marcha atrás.

Había descubierto un verdadero tesoro, y por miedo, lo abandoné.

No tenía ningún medio para encontrarla. Había numerosas mujeres en el desfile, entre los modelos y las curiosas… La mordí, pero a menos de controlar el cuello de todas, no la encontrara!

La única que podía ayudarme, era Alice, quizás la conocía?

Pero, aquí era otro problema: Cómo iba a preguntarle eso?

Sobretodo después de que no asistiera al desfile!

No, debía seguir un plan, etapas por etapas.

Primero, lograr hacerme perdonar por mi ausencia y segundo, encontrar a sus amigas, con un poco de suerte, mi desconocida era una de ellas!

Antes de lo ocurrido, tomé la decisión aprovechar de su llegada a Chicago para aproximarme de Alice. Así que le llamé temprano.

"-Alice! Es Edward…

-EDWARD CULLEN? Mi supuesto hermano? Puedo saber que era tan importante para que no insistas a MI desfile ayer?

-Alice, lo siento, no logré…

-No! Mentiroso!

-Te lo aseguro, intenté venir! Pero…

-Edward, te esperaba. Quería tener por lo menos un miembro de mi familia conmigo! Hace tanto tiempo que sueño con este momento…

-Lo sé Alice, por favor, déjame la oportunidad hacerme perdonar. Quieres desayunar conmigo hoy? Te invito al Caffe Baci. Sé que adoras este lugar. Por favor!!"

Reflexionó un largo minuto antes de asentir.

Llegué al restaurante con mucho adelante, le había comprado un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas, sus favoritas. Me topé con Jasper que salía del restaurante, con una cara de…desilusión?

"-Jazz! Qué tal?

-Bien, pero un poco cansado. Qué haces aquí?

-Podemos decir que tengo una cita, le dije, indicándole el ramo.

-Hey! No me digas que es con Tanya!!

-Claro que no! Estas loco?

-Dime, nuestro encuentro en casa de Emmet esta noche se mantiene?

-Si.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos! Te dejo por que tengo que trabajar."

Necesitaba relajarme y con mis amigos podré parar de pensar en esta chica. Emmet, Jasper y yo, compartíamos el mismo piso en la universidad, y quedábamos muy cercanos, eran como una segunda familia.

"-Edward.

Me dijo la voz aflautada de Alice. No había cambiado, todavía, tenia el pelo corto, y esa mirada penetrante. Pero su cara era seria, seguía siendo furiosa contra mí, lo que era normal.

-Alice! Le besé calurosamente. Me has hecho tanto de menos!

-No se parece!

-Sé que me repito, pero lo siento. Toma, estas flores son para ti.

-Edward, realmente piensas que basta con flores para que te perdone?

Me bajé a su altura para poder mirarle a los ojos y dirigirle mi sonrisa irresistible.

-Pff…Que tramposo!!

Se exclamó antes de echarse en mis brazos.

-Vale, te perdono, pero no lo olvidaré! Me amenazó con su pequeño dedo índice.

Nos instalemos en la mesa para desayunar, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, recobrando nuestra complicidad.

-Te felicito para el éxito de tu desfile! Leí que fue excepcional!

-Si, las criticas son buenas…

-Buenas? Alice! Te consideran como el nuevo prodigio de la moda!

-Pues…es una costumbre familial no?

Sonreí a esta evocación. Yo también había encontrado un gran éxito con la salida de mi primer libro. Pero, a parte de mi familia y mis amigos, nadie lo sabia, ya que escribía bajo un seudónimo.

-Alice, de veras, lo siento por no venir ayer…

-Esta bien, a condición de que me prometes que nos veremos mas a menudo. Me has hecho demasiado de menos, quiero más que unas citas al mes como lo solíamos hacer.

-No te inquietes, quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo, sobretodo ahora que te instales en Chicago!"

Nos separamos prometiéndonos vernos pronto. Era perfecto si quería encontrar a mi desconocida. Toda mi esperanza radicaba en Alice.

**Espero que os guste.**

**Quiero agradeceros por darme ánimos! Es tan mono! **

**Si continuáis así, actualizaré lo más rápido que puedo!!!**

**BISOUX!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Me desperté sobresaltada, acababa de tener un sueño maravilloso. Pero pasándome agua por la cara, me di cuenta de que no era sueño, sino realidad. El mordisco del desconocido lo probaba. ¡Dios mío! Las sensaciones de la noche anterior me cruzaron por la mente, dejándome atónita. Me moría de ganas por encontrar a este hombre de nuevo. Sin embargo, una ola de temor se apoderó de mí. ¿Quizás no sería de su agrado? Quizás, solía hacer estas cosas con desconocidas y era mujeriego…

Tenía que evacuar esa tensión, así como decidí empezar a desempaquetar la multitud de cajas sembradas por el piso. Mañana, Ángela, Mike, Tyler y Eric iban a venir ayudarme instalar, pero podía adelantar el trabajo.

Por la tarde, leí algunos libros. Era crítica en un gran periódico de Illinois, e incluso me publicaban en las filiales. Logré hacerme un nombre en poco tiempo, ya que fui la única que hizo una buena crítica al libro de Stephenie Meyer, que fue en un éxito mundial. Desde entonces, mi opinión tenía una gran influencia sobre el mundo literario. Pero fue difícil concentrarme esta tarde ya que sólo pensaba en mi desconocido.

Luego, fue hora de prepararme para la "Noche de Chicas" en casa de Rose y Alice. Manejé hasta allí vestida con mi pijama, ya que solíamos encontrarnos en este atavío.

"-¡Bella! ¿Qué ocultas en tu espalda? Me pidió Alice en cuanto me abrió la puerta.

-¡Champán!

-¡Qué casualidad! Tendremos 3 botellas a beber esta noche!! Exclamó Rose.

Nos instalamos en la alfombra del salón para comer.

-¡Al nuevo prodigio de la moda! Brindé por Alice.

-¡Que pusiera reinar sobre este mundo! Añadió Rose.

-¡Amén! Concluyó Alice antes de tomar un trago.

Después de la cena, tuvimos una conversación sobre nuestras vidas amorosas.

-Entonces, Rose, ¿que hay de nuevo?

-Nada, es el desierto. De toda manera, no me quejo, tengo mi trabajo y no me apetece buscar hombres…

-¡Ay Rose! ¡No entiendo por qué sigues pensando eso! ¡No todos los hombres son cabrones! Dijo Alice.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre ya tiene a Esme. Además de él, nadie más concuerda con mis criterios.

-¡Ah! Ahora, la-señora-que-tiene-miedo-a-las-relaciones-con-los-hombres tiene criterios?" Pregunté, curiosa.

Rose tuvo una niñez difícil. Fue abandonada y no fue adoptada porque era una chica demasiada activa. A partir de los 12 comenzó a ser meneada de familia en familia. Hasta sus 15 años, cuando fue abusada por el jefe de familia en la cual vivía, Carlisle, su médico, le ayudó en denunciarlo. Y con Esmé la acogieron. Un año después la adoptaron.

Pero la herida que dejo su experiencia con este miserable le impidió tener relaciones con hombres. Lo que era muy difícil para ella, puesto que era una mujer magnifica.

"-Bueno, pienso que todas tenemos criterios… Me contestó, molesta.

-¿Y cuales son los tuyos, señorita?

-En realidad, lo que quiero es poder sentirme en seguridad en sus brazos, y espero que sea cariñoso conmigo.

-¿Es todo? Preguntó Alice, y Rose asintió con la cabeza. Por lo menos sabemos que tu caso no es tan desesperado. Y ¿tu Bells?

-Bueno…

Vacilé en qué responder. Ayer, en estas horas, tenía sexo loco con un desconocido y lo único que sabia era que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan bien.

-…Necesito que me colma sexualmente.

Me ruboricé violentamente frente a esta confesión. Y aún más cuando vi a Rose mirarme con asombro y Alice escupir su trago para evitar ahogarse.

-¿Dónde está nuestra Bella? ¿Quién eres?

-¡No sueles hablar de este tema con tanta ligereza!

Me encogí de hombros eludiendo sus preguntas.

-¿Y tu Alice?

-Yo no tengo. Sé que hay alguien que me espera por aquí y sabré quien es el hombre de mi vida cuando lo vea.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué optimismo! Aplaudió Rose. Pero, realmente ¿crees en esas patrañas?

-No son patrañas. Replicó Alice.

-Bueno, chicas. Tengo que irme. Dije, incorporándome.

-¡Bella! ¡Quedate aquí esta noche! Chilló Alice.

-Quizás la semana próxima, pero hoy no puedo. Voy a tener visitas mañana por la mañana.

-¡De veras! ¿Y quienes son?

-Ángela, Tyler, Eric y…Mike.

Mis amigas se reventaron de risa, y las acompañé.

-Entonces, finalmente, ¡lograron introducirse en tu casa!"

Desde que trabaja en el periódico con ellos, los 3 me perseguían para que saliera con uno de ellos. Y un día cometí el error aceptar cenar con Mike. ¡Fue una catástrofe! No me veía repetirlo con Tyler o Eric. Eran simpáticos, pero tan aburridos.

Dejé a mis amigas para tomar el camino hasta mi casa. Debido a que bebí un poco, manejaba sigilosamente aprovechando del hecho de que las calles estuvieran casi desiertas. Estaba parada en el semaforo rojo cuando me percaté de que estaba soñando con taparme de nuevo con mi misterioso desconocido…

Pero fui interrumpida por el ruido de un klaxon. El semaforo ya daba verde y el conductor del coche de atrás de mi parecía impaciente. Con una mala sonrisa, arranqué lentamente, lo que le molestó, como demostraba el zumbido de su coche. Lo ignoraba deliberadamente, y seguía rodando despacio. Cuando lleguemos a una intersección, vi el Volvo plateado adelantarme y su conductor hacerme un gesto muy poco elegante, y marchar a gran velocidad. Además, ¡manejaba como un loco!

¡AAARRRGGGHHH!

¡Los hombres son imbéciles!

Obtuve mi venganza cuando llegué a otra intersección, estabamos parados al lado a causa de un accidente, y con la presencia de la policía, no se las daba de listo, sonreí seductoramente al policía y me hizo una seña para que pasara antes de él. ¡Jijijijiji! ¡Disfruté ese momento! Manejé despacio a propósito, saboreando la venganza, puesto que ya no podía adelantarme.

Pero, me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que tomaba el mismo camino que yo. ¡Mierda! ¡Me seguía hasta mi casa! Empecé tener mucho miedo, y lamentar mi actitud infantil. Mi corazón se me salía del pecho cuando aparcó justo a mi lado. Hice de tripas mi corazón y saqué el gas pimienta que me dio Charlie hacía un tiempo, lo tomé por una mano, y mi móvil en la otra. Al salir del coche, me encontré frente a un hombre mucho más grande que yo, y no vi más que su pecho cuando pulvericé el gas en su cara.

"-¡Coño! Gritó, alejándose de mí con la cara ocultada en sus manos.

Me quede apantallada.

¡WOW! ¡Era es-tu-pen-do! Su camiseta moldaba su perfecto torso musculoso, su cabello cobrizo era despeinado y le daba un toque sexy, y cuando apartó sus manos de su cara, me quedé bocabierta. Era…hermoso. Pero se acercó de mi amenazante, insultándome:

-¡Idiota! ¿Estás loca? Dije, pestañeando.

Bueno, quizás era de una belleza inaguantable, pero no debía olvidar la razón de su presencia aquí.

-¡No te acerques más! ¡Vete o llamo a la policía!

-Sí, lo corroboro, eres loca. Primero me provocas yendo a paso de tortuga, y ahora me amenazas con llamar a la policía…

-No lo haré si me dejes en paz. Sólo quiero que te vayas a tu casa.

Su reacción me enfureció, ya que se estalló de risa.

-¡No es una broma!

-El problema, niña, es que ya llegué en casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

-Vivo aquí también, y visto a que nos aparcábamos uno junto al otro, somos vecinos.

¡Dios Mió! ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Me quedé embrutecida y enrojecida de vergüenza

-Yo…Yo…Lo…siento…Es que me asustaste, pensaba que me ibas a atacar…

-¡Vaya! Te lo mereces, deberías reflexionar más antes de actuar, cabeza de chorlito…

-¡Cállate Imbécil! ¡Eres un peligro andante! ¿Has visto cómo manejas? ¡Haces peligrar la vida de todos!

-¡Se muy bien lo que hago!

-Me lo dirás cuando estes hecho papilla."

Le dije al pasar a su lado para entrar al edificio. Pero me agarró por la muñeca, obligándome voltear para verle a sus ojos. Y !Dios! ¡Qué ojos! Aún enrojecidos a causa del gas, eran de un maravilloso verde esmeralda.

"-¡Suéltame imbécil!

-¿Imbécil yo?

-¿Quién más sino tu? Frunció el ceno antes de decir:

-¡Tú!"

Lo abofeteé violentamente, y logré librarme de su agarre. Corrí hacia el elevador. Una vez en el interior, pulcé como loca el botón para que se cerrara antes de que él llegara. Lo que paso, y me despedí con la mano, aliviada.

Era increíble. ¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte? El propietario del edificio me aseguró que el vecindario era agradable y simpático. Y ahora yo aquí, me veía conferida con un vecino bestia y aborrecible. Y el colmo, era que éramos los únicos que vivían en el último piso. Esta mañana, había pensado en hacerle un pastel para conocerle, pero eso era antes de conocerlo.

El viaje hasta mi piso fue largo, pero me permitió recomponerme. Pero todos mis esfuerzos se esfumaron cuando las puertas se abrieron, y mi corazón dejo de latir.

Me encontraba frente a un hombre hermoso, bañado de sudor y sin aliento, ya que había corrido subiendo las escaleras, que me miraba con dos penetrantes esmeraldas y una sonrisa malvada pintada en los labios.

**Entonces, ¿Qué tal el capi?**

**Quiero agradeceros para sus reviews, que me animan para seguir traduciendo. **

**Lo siento para las faltas que pude**** dejar, preciso una vez más que soy francesa y que hago lo mejor que puedo para hacer una buena traducción.**

**Agradezco también a ****Nalu**** por su preciosa ayuda, y por hacer mi promoción en su maravillosa fanfic que se llama ****Safe Tonight.**

**Si os gusta mi historia no vacilen en decírmelo, si tenéis preguntas, no vacilen en hacérmelas, y sobretodo, no vacilen en dejarme REVIEWS!! **

**(Quizás si son numerosas, actualizaré miércoles, para el POV de Edward…)**

**BISOUX! BISOUX!**

Nota de Nalu: Hola, bueno soy la chica que revisa el fic antes de ser publicado... asi que si hay errores de cualquier tipo, es mi culpa, les pido disculpas por cualquier falta y haganme a mi responsable jijiji. ¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Emmet besaba a una chica cuando llegamos Jasper y yo a su casa. Una conquista más.

"-Te llamo, le oí decir dirigiéndole a la chica una de sus famosas sonrisas para despedirse. Giró en nuestra dirección y cuando nos vio nos sonrió de verdad.

-¡Emmet! ¡Por lo visto nos esperabas impaciente!

-Es decir, que lo había olvidado.

-Hum… ¡Debiste estar muy ocupado!

Emmet estallo de risa.

-Por lo menos, ¿sabes su nombre?

-Debe ser Irina o Franchesca…

Negue con la cabeza, divertido, Emmet no podía cambiar, coleccionaba a las mujeres como si fueran trofeos. Entramos en su calurosa casa.

-¿Cuándo pararas? Pregunté.

-¡Espero que jamás! ¡Disfruto mucho esta vida!

-Por lo visto frecuentar a unos chicos solitarios como Edward y yo no te sirve a nada.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Sino, ¡siguiería siendo virgen! Eso es algo que no entiendo. De acuerdo, tu Jasper, tuviste una experiencia traumatizante, pero ya es tiempo de pasar a otra cosa, pero ¿tu Edward? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te acostaste con una chica?

Sonreí interioramente, seguramente no se esperaba a mi repuesta:

-Ayer en la noche.

Jasper se mantuvo firme en el sillón, mientras que Emmet me miraba boca abierta. Me preguntaron de una sola voz:

-¿Tanya?

Alcé los ojos al cielo:

-¡No!

Tanya vivía en el piso abajo del mio. Una noche, mientras mis amigos llegaban a mi departamento ella irrumpió en mi casa cubierta por su bata. Me pidió que la dejara tomar una ducha con agua caliente porque su vecino había utilizado toda el agua caliente. Era de precisar que en nuestro edificio, había dos o tres departamentos por piso, y entre vecinos, compartíamos la calefacción. Pero, yo sabía que su vecinos estaban de vacaciones, así que…

Esto marco el comienzo de su acoso, y cada vez que nos encontrábamos, intentaba seducirme. Pero siempre la rechazaba, no era fea, al contrario, pero un poco obsesiva, y yo de todos modos, prefería a las morenas.

-¡Ed! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! ¿Como es? ¿Como se llama?

-Es que…ni siquiera le pedí su nombre.

-¿Quieres decir que tuviste sexo con una perfecta desconocida?

-Exactamente, una perfecta desconocida.

-¡Felicidades! Al ver tu cara, puedo adivinar que fue excepcional. Y tu Jazz, por lo menos, ¿tienes vida sexual?

-¡Emmet! No tengo tiempo para una relacion…

Jasper era procurador tan solo a los 27 años, y trabajaba como loco para probar que estaba a la altura. Tenía 2 años más que Emmet y yo, puesto que antes de entrar en la universidad, fue a Irak, pero debió volver al país a causa de una herida.

-Jasper, ¡estas demasiado tenso! ¡Tienes que relajarte! ¡Y buscarte a una buena chica que te cuide!

-Mmm…Sin embargo, he visto a una chica…

-¿De veras?

-Sí, la miro casi todos los días tomar su desayuno al Café Baci, hoy, cuando me viste, estaba un poco decepcionado, porque no podía quedarme.

-¿Como se llama? Preguntó una vez más Emmet.

-No tengo ni idea…

-Lancé una moda con no saber los nombres ¿o qué?

-Me basta con mirarla.

-¿Y cuando vas a decidir superar esa etapa?

-Por el momento, me basta mirarla.

-Bueno, espero que nos mantengas al corriente cuando eso ya no te baste.

-OK. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

-¿Y si jugamos al baloncesto?"

Fue muy bueno practicar deporte con mis amigos porque me evité pensar en esa morena. Pero en el camino a casa, su recuerdo me golpeo de nuevo.

Decidí manejar lo más rápido que podia para poder concentrarme en la carretera, aprovechando que a estas horas de la noche las calles no estaban congestionadas. Pero debí moderar mi velocidad a causa de una 4x4 que rodaba a vuelta de rueda. Lo que era raro, ya que nadie molestaba. Y al dar el semaforo verde, debí tocar el klaxon para hacerlo reaccionar. Bueno, si se puede llamar eso reaccionar…

En efecto, avanzó a una lentitud exagerada. ¡Qué pesado! Exasperado, manifestaba mi impaciencia pero me ignoraba majestuosamente.

¡Por fin pude adelantarle! Y vi que era una mujer que manejaba. !Ay! Las mujeres ¡qué lata al volante! Además, me sonreia burlándose de mi! Lo que molestó aún más. Puse mi mano al exterior del coche y le hice un gesto muy poco honorable. Si mi madre me hubiera visto, me mataría. Era tan estricta sobre los modales. Pude ir a toda velocidad, hasta que debí pararme a causa de la circulación paralizada a causa de un accidente. ¡Estaba a la coronilla! Casi 15 minutos después la vi pararse a mi lado con horror. Y fui totalmente disgustado cuando el policía la hizo avanzar antes de mí. ¡Era tan injusto! Esperaba aquí desde hace más tiempo que ella! Y a propósito, conducia lentamente, y lo peor era que no tenía más remedio que seguirla, puesto que ya no podía adelantarla. ¡Qué Mierda! Mi única esperanza radicaba en que cambiara de camino. Pero para mi gran desesperación, parecía ir al mismo lugar que yo. El recorrido que solía tomar unos 15 minutos, se eternizaba, y casi 1 hora después, lleguemos al edificio. Y para el colmo, aparcó justo a mi lado!

¡Dios! Eso significaba sólo una casa: ¡era mi nueva vecina! ¡Qué mala pata!

Después de Tanya, la acosadora, he aquí: Swan, la latosa.

Conocía su apellido por Laurent, el portero. Me bajé furioso del coche, listo a decirle lo que pensaba de su actitud, pero dudé cuando la vi.

Es que…!Wow! Vestía un pijama, el short revelaba unas preciosas piernas, y el "tee-shirt" en el cual un león miraba abobado a una oveja ofreciéndole flores, se moldaba a sus curvas, dejando adivinar un pecho generoso. Su pelo castaño estaba soltado, y caía sobre sus hombros. Me miraba con el terror pintado en sus ojos chocolateados. Tuve la necesidad de protegerla, y de tranquilizarla. Me aproximé lo suficiente para oler su olor a fresas, pero, antes de que tuve tiempo decirle algo, sentí una dolor inaguantable en los ojos. ¡Acababa de rozarme con gas pimienta! ¡Mis ojos me quemaban!

"-¡Coño! Grité, enojado ¡Idiota! ¿Estás loca?

El dolor, empezaba a calmarse, e intentaba verla.

-¡No te acerques más! ¡Vete o llamo a la policía!

-Sí, lo corroboro, eres loca. Primero me provocas yendo a paso de tortuga, y ahora me amenazas con llamar a la policía…

-No lo haré si me dejes en paz. Sólo quiero que te vayas a tu casa.

¡Era tan tonta! No pude resistir en reír a carcajadas.

-¡No es una broma!

-El problema, niña, es que ya llegué en casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

-Vivo aquí también, y en vista que nos aparcamos uno junto al otro, somos vecinos.

Disfrutaba de su estado. ¡Ah! Le había dejado sin palabras!

-Yo…Yo…Lo…siento…Es que me asustaste, pensaba que me ibas a atacar…

Entonces, entendí, pensaba que era un chico malo.

-¡Vaya! Te lo mereces, deberías reflexionar más antes de actuar, cabeza de chorlito…

-¡Cállate Imbécil! ¡Eres un peligro andante! ¿Has visto cómo manejes? ¡Haces peligrar la vida de todos!

-¡Sé muy bien lo que hago!

-Me lo dirás cuando estes hecho papilla."

¡Mi vecina tenia un carácter muy difícil! Si pensaba que había terminado con ella, ¡se equivocaba! Pasó a mi lado para entrar al edificio, pero le agarré por la muñeca. Sentí cómo el ambiente se tenso.

"-¡Suéltame imbécil!

-¿Imbécil yo?

-¿Quién más sino tu?

Pues, no se veía con lucidez, entonces decidí aclarar esto:

-¡Tú!"

Me abofeteó violentamente, sentí unas lagrimas salir de mis ojos ya irritados. Cuando me giré en su dirección, ya había desaparecido, la vi correr y entrar en el elevador. No la iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente. Me hizo un adiós con la mano cuando las puertas se cerraron. Su actitud me hizo salir de mis casillas. Se equivocaba pensando que la dejaría escaparse!

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, tenia 7 pisos por recorrer. Llegué justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Descubrí satisfecho a una Swan atónita. Sonreí, orgulloso, delante de su expresión.

"-Realmente, pensabas que te dejara huir?

-Oye, no tengo nada que decirte.

-¡Pero, yo sí! Vamos a vivir frente a frente y aunque no me gusta para nada, pero debo advertirte sobre algunas reglas que tienes que seguir si no quieres tener problemas.

Estábamos delante de nuestras puertas respectivas, me acerqué de ella para llamar su atención y se estremeció.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quien las instauró?

-Yo. Compartimos la calefacción, así que no tomes baños demasiado largos. No quiero oír ruidos, ni asistir a jugueteos en el pasillo…

-¡No tienes ordenes que darme!

Me rechazo posando sus manos sobre mis hombros, y tomé una vez más sus muñecas entre mis manos. Su calor me irradió y su olor me abrigaba, mientras la miraba fijamente. Sonreí, era preciosa cuando estaba enojada. Fui sorprendido cuando sonrió también. Lo que me vislumbró, ya que soltaba sus muñecas. Y sin advertir, me dio un puñetazo. Abrió la puerta para entrar y me dijo con una voz burlona:

-¡Te advertí que me soltaras! Pero pareces entender las cosas sólo con el uso de las fuerzas. ¡Adiós!"

Y cerro de un golpe, dejándome mortificado. Entré al apartamento, golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Debía poner helado sobre mi ojo, si no quería tener un ojo…

¿Al lado de qué tipo de mujer vivía?

**Bueno, ¿qué tal el capi?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leerme y agregarme a sus favoritos o como alerta.**

**¡Me agradan! Que siguen ¡por favor!**

**Más reviews dejaran, mas pronto actualizaré.**

**Bisoux!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

Creí que su puñetazo iba a dejarme un ojo morado!

Sin embargo tenía unas ojeras muy feas porque no pude dormir. Toda la noche fui atormentado por mi desconocida, era una verdadera obsesión. Debía parar o me volvería loco. Tomé la iniciativa escribir un poco, ya que tenia la obligación entregar un manuscrito al final del mes. Pero me era imposible concentrarme. No podía dejar pensar en ella.

Un gran ruido me sobresaltó. Venia del departamento del frente. Salí para preguntarle si todo iba bien. Aunque era insoportable, no quería que le sucediera algo malo. Me acerqué, pero antes de golpear a su puerta oí voces de hombres gimiendo, y a ella gritar:

"…mas…mas… ¡sí así!... ¡Dios mió!..."

Atónito, me aparté rápidamente. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en ésta casa?

Por lo que escuche, no necesitaba mi ayuda! No podía quedarme aquí mientras que ella… Necesitaba aire fresco. Entonces, decidí ir a correr en el parque.

Sentí miradas de mujeres posarse sobre mí, a mi pasaje. Solía tener mucho éxito con ellas, pero no era reciproco. Antes de mi desconocida, ninguna había logrado provocar éste tipo de reacción en mí…

"-¡Edward!

La voz calurosa de Emmet me impidió seguir reflexionando. Estaba con un chico que hasta ahora no había visto, era menos grande y musculoso que él y más joven que nosotros.

-¡Emmet! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Ed, te presento a mi amigo Jacob, Jacob, este es Edward.

-¡Encantado! Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ven con nosotros, ¡vamos a jugar al baloncesto!

-¿Porqué no? Tendré la ocasión conocer a Jacob.

Descubrí que Jake conocía a Emmet desde Phoenix, donde estaban vecinos. Acababa llegar en Chicago, después de su traslado a la universidad. El juego fue divertido, y me cayó bien. Después del partido, nos sentamos en un banco, a hablar.

-Dime Emmet, ¿Cómo está Bella?

-En realidad, no sé, desde que se fue a vivir con Charlie, no tengo noticias.

-Wow! ¡Hace 6 años!

Emmet tuvo una mirada nostálgica, y una sonrisa triste, entonces pregunté:

-¿Quién es Bella?

-Mi hermanastra.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera sabia que tenias hermanastra!

-Pues…Yo tampoco conozco a tus hermanas…

-Pero por lo menos conoces de sus existencias…

-¿Edward, quieres decir que Emmet nunca te habló de Bella?

-Es que hicimos un pacto hace mucho… Cuando nos conocimos, Jasper, Emmet y yo teníamos problemas con nuestras familias. Así como decidimos no hablar de ellas…

-Pero Bella y tu estaban tan…

-Sí…Y lo lamento…Pero tú, ¿Sabes algo nuevo?

-La ultima vez que la vi, fue hace tres años, en Navidad, cuando visitó a su madre…

-Y ¿Qué hacia?

-Estudiaba literatura en la universidad. Pero, sé que se convirtió en periodista, y que trabaja al Chicago Post, desde 6 meses.

-¡Wow!

Emmet se había incorporado y saltaba como un niño delante de nosotros.

-¡Eso significa que vive aquí!

-Pues, si, es por eso que pensaba que sabias de ella…

-¡Es estupendo! …Pero Jake, ¡no me digas que pediste tu traslado a causa de ella!

-…Es que…

Jake se enfurruño y Emmet se estallo de risa.

-Jake, ¿cuando vas a entender que no tienes ninguna suerte con ella?

-Pero ahora, tengo…

-¡No! Realmente, ¿piensas que ahora que eres mayor de edad, ella va a interesarse a ti?

Miraba a los dos hombres sin entender de qué estaban hablando…

-¿Por qué dices esto Emmet? Pregunté.

-Es que Jake sigue estando enamorado de mi Bella, desde que vino instalarse con mi padre y yo, Pero Bells tiene 3 años mas que él y…

-En realidad son 2 años y medio, precisó Jacob.

-Pero Bella lo considero como si fuera su hermanito. En aquél tiempo, solíamos salir juntos, pero ella era mucho mas madura que nosotros. Recuerdo que Jake siempre intentaba impresionarla haciendo tonterías…

-Le di mi primer beso. Me dijo el joven con orgullo.

-Pero, estuvo a punto de castrarte…

Emmet se puso a reír a carcajadas. No pude evitar unirme con el. Pero paré cuando vi la mirada asesina que nos lanzaba Jake, enfadado.

-Es…Es que pensaba que este episodio te bastara para calmar tu fogosidad.

-Intenté relacionarme con otras, pero, no pude…

-Quizás, logró castrarte al fin de cuenta…

Sonreí a la broma de Emmet.

-Pero te entiendo Jake, reconoció Emmet. Bella es una chica que no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente…

De nuevo, percibí que la expresión de mi amigo expresaba una gran tristeza.

-Emmet, si Jake dice que vive aquí, ¿por qué no intentas encontrarla?

-Si, pienso que ya es tiempo. Afirmo Emmet.

-Bueno, entonces, ¡¿piensas en avisarme cuando la encuentres?! Exclamo Jake.

-Si fueras tu, no esperara eso! Te prometo que no permitiré que unos tipos como tu se acerquen de mi preciosa hermanita.

Jake gruño algo, antes de decir.

-Por lo menos, denle mi numero…"

Cuando volví en casa, poco tiempo después, ya era el crepúsculo. Entrando en el edificio, me tapé con 3 hombres que salían, una sonrisa tonta pintada en sus caras de idiotas. Realicé que se trataba de los hombres que se encontraban en la casa de mi vecina. Sin entender porque, ese pensamiento me enfureció. Entré en mi departamento, enfadado conmigo mismo. No tenia derecho reaccionar así! No era como si me sintiera celoso de ellos ¡porque se acostaron con la Swan! Necesitaba tomar una ducha caliente para relajarme.

Pero debí salir de repente, el agua era helada. ¡AAARRGHHH! ¡Todo eso por culpa de la Swan!

Oí unos fuertes golpes a mi puerta, ¡Solo faltaba eso! Me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón, para abrir. Me quede estatico.

Frente a mi, se encontraba mi pesadilla, con cara de enojo, empapada, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y, ¡wow!

Solo estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca.

"-¡Creía que la regla consistía en no malgastar el agua caliente! Grito, furiosa.

El efecto de sorpresa desaparecido, me di cuenta del motivo de su visita:

-Escúchame…

-¡Es increíble! Después del día que pasé, ¡anhelaba mi ducha caliente con impaciencia…! Y me lo impediste!

-¡Ah! Seguro! qué día tan difícil tuviste!

Dije, sarcástico, recordando muy bien lo que había oído por la tarde. ¡Debía ser agotada!

-Y ¿qué sabes tú?

-¡Para! ¡No actúes como si fueras una santa!

Me miraba sorprendida, como si no entendiera…

-Sé muy bien que eres una mujer tirada…

Levantó la mano para golpearme, pero gato escalado huyendo del agua fría, intercepté su movimiento, capturando sus finas muñecas Sonreí delante de su expresión frustrada. Pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fui hipnotizado por ella. Me incliné instintivamente hacia sus labios para saborearlos. Tenía la impresión que ya los había probado. Aprovechando su sorpresa, la tomé por la cintura para atraerla más a mí. Sentí como su cuerpo se moldaba al mió, como su piel se colgaba a mi torso desnudo…Y de repente, sentí un intenso dolor en mi entrepierna.

Acababa de recibir una patada en mis preciosas joyerías. Me alejé lo más que pude de ésta loca.

-¡Cerdo! Por quien te tomas!

-¡Calla! Sé muy bien lo que estabas haciendo con esos hombres esta tarde!

-¿De veras? ¡No sé lo qué te imaginaste, pero te puedo decir que estaban aquí para ayudarme con algunos muebles.

La miré confundido. Delante de tanta convicción, no dudé en creerla.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho?

-De toda manera, no tengo explicaciones que darte!

Su voz se quebró y vi sus preciosos ojos velarse con lágrimas. Tenía razón, era un cerdo. Yo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Esboce un gesto hacia ella, para pedirle perdón por mi actitud, pero se giro hacia su casa.

En su movimiento, su pelo mojado desempeñó su cuello y lo que vi me congeló.

Vi una marca de mordisco en la base de su cuello.

¡Dios mió!

¡No podía ser ella! Miraba fijamente esse sitio cuando me dio con la puerta en las narices. No podía equivocarme.

Era ella.

Mi vecina y mi desconocida eran una y misma persona.

**¿Entonces, Qué tal?**

**Lo siento por mi pequeño retraso. Pero prometo actualizar el capi 6 muy muy pronto.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sobretodo por leerme. Espero a sus reacciones con impaciencia.**

**Gracias Nalu. Y ¡CUMPLEANOS FELIZ!**

**(JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NALU!)**

**BISOUX!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

« -Por favor! Ábreme la puerta! Lo siento, no pensaba cuando te dije eso!..."

Hacia mas de 30 minutos que lo oía gritar a través de la puerta. Gracias a Dios, solo éramos los únicos que vivían en este piso, sino la policía ya lo habría detenido, lo que no me molestaría.

-¡Cerdo! ¡No quiero tus disculpas!!Lo hecho hecho! Ahora ¡Déjame en paz!

Un silencio me respondió, luego oí la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe. Suspiré, aliviada, secando las lagrimas que el maldito había provocado insultándome.

Qué día! Ya que, dado a que Angela me anuncio temprano que no iba a venir, debía aguantar sola a los tres mosquitos, Mike, Tyler y Eric, con sus bromas dudosas, actitudes infantiles, sin tomar en cuenta sus numerosos intentos para llamar mi atención y coquetear conmigo.

Y después de ese calvario, mi horrible vecino me insultaba, lastimando mi ego.

Realmente, ¿me veía como a una puta?

Yo era una chica tan virtuosa, y hasta mi aventura con el desconocido, los hombres con los que me había acostado eran muy muy pocos. Sin embargo, durante el breve instante en el cual le sonreí, creí ver otra faceta del patán que tenia como vecino. Pero no. Me equivoqué.

Esta noche, soñé con mi desconocido. Era muy cerca, pero cuando casi podía tocarlo, se escapó.

Lunes

Me desperté temprano, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Me preparé para ir al trabajo, lo mas rápidamente como pude. No quería toparme con él. Me apresuré en salir, estaba convencida de que no me iba a dejar tranquila como lo había pedido, hasta que acabara por perdonarlo.

Pero no estaba en el exterior cuando me fui.

Y temí volver a casa, tenia miedo de mi vecino. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, cerré los ojos, esperándome lo peor. Pero él no estaba. Sólo había un enorme ramo de rosas mirándome desde el suelo delante de mi puerta. Lo rodeé majestuosamente y abrí la puerta sin mirar hacia él.

Esta noche, sigue soñando con mi desconocido. Pero ésta vez, mi mano hizo contacto con su espalda. Pero se desvaneció.

Martes.

Me fui temprano, paré en la repostería a tomar un café y un pastel. Por la tarde, tenia una entrevista con un famoso escritor que intentó seducirme. Pero lo rechacé diciendo que no mezclaba vida profesional y laboral con la privada.

De nuevo, entré a mi casa, y me encontré con un pasillo lleno de ramos de diferentes especies de flores. Instintivamente, me paré a la altura de un ramo de _fresáis_, mis favoritas, para inhalar su olor que me encantaba. Y entré a mi casa sin siquiera echar un vistazo en su dirección. Si pensaba impresionarme así, se equivocaba!

De nuevo, el mismo sueño, ésta vez, se volteó, pero al intentar distinguir sus facciones, se evaporó.

Miércoles.

Mis sueños tenían malos efectos sobre mí. Y ésta vez, no pude levantarme tan temprano. No pensaba que se iba a aparecer. Abrí la puerta, y me detuve. Estaba delante de mí con un café y un pastel, dirigiéndome una mirada implorante.

"-¡Swan! ¡Estas radiante!

Puf, además que grosero, era mentiroso. Me había visto en el espejo, y mi reflejo me había asustado al ver mi expresión apagada.

-Oye, lamento mi actitud para contigo…Treja esto para ti…

Me tendió el café y el pastel, expectante, pero me dirigí hacia el elevador, como si nada.

-Por favor, dime lo que piensas, sé que fui malo, pero por lo menos, dame una oportunidad para que me perdones…

Seguía sin responderle, impasible, repitiéndome internamente que era un completo cretino.

Las puertas se cerraron frente a su rostro descompuesto y desconsolado. Y en todo el día, fui atormentada por causar eso sobre su tan hermosa cara.

Me habría gustado ser más valiente, más fuerte. Pero debía admitir que no podía frente a él. Aunque intentaba convencerme de que lo merecía, que era un cerdo, que me humilló como nadie antes lo había hecho, me había dejado conmover.

Al fin del día, volví a casa, decidí tomar las escaleras, para darme mas tiempo.

Lo vi, parado delante de las puertas del elevador, ¡Dios! Se había quedado aquí todo el día ¿o qué? No, ahora estaba muy apuesto, tenía un ramo de _freesias_ en sus manos, y me esperaba.

Vacilé en manifestar mi presencia, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que yo lo observaba.

Entrar…o No entrar…

Suspiré. Debía darme por vencida. Pero no ésta noche. Decidí tenerlo en suspenso un poco más.

Así como dí marcha atrás para irme a casa de mis amigas.

Rose estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. Tuvo un malo día al trabajo.

"-Rose, cálmate por favor! Venia a relajarme, pero con esta actitud, me estas contaminando con tu estrés.

-Lo siento Bella, pero me saca de quicios que Aro Volturi vaya a ser liberado!

-¡Pero pensaba que tenias razones para culparlo!

Aro Volturi era una especie de mafioso, Rose estaba cargada de defender a los pequeños comerciantes que el hombre había hostigado para poder destruir sus negocios y luego construir un inmenso centro comercial.

-Es que el testigo clave ya no da signos de vida.

-¿Piensas que le mató? Pregunto Alice.

-Espero que no, tiene familia…Aunque no me sorprende. Aro Volturi tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies, excepto el procurador que esta de nuestro lado. Además, tiene los mejores abogados…

-¿Son guapos?

-¡Alice! Nos exclamamos, Rose y yo, indignadas. Era un asunto serio.

-¿Qué?

-Son malos, entiendes, MA-LOS.

-Pues…los MA-LOS, pueden ser sexys. Insistió nuestra pequeña amiga.

-Bueno, debo confesar que son hermosos. Soltó Rose. Pero me ponen la carne de gallina.

-Mmm, sé lo que es...Dije distraídamente.

-Pues… Bella, no nos dijiste cómo es tu horripilante vecino

-Tiene una belleza exasperante. Chicas, es tan…Sexy!

Me oculté la cara en la almohada, para esconder el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

-¡Dios mió! Chillo Alice. Lamento haber decidido vivir con Rose…

-¡Alice! Me hieres! Pensaba que Edmund te encantaba!

Nos reímos pensando en el viejo regordete que solía mirarnos con perversidad.

-pues, creo que lo voy a perdonar, es tan lindo. Pero decidí castigarlo un poco más, y venir a dormir con vosotras…Si puedo...

-¡Claro! Me gritaron.

-¡Va a ser tan divertido! Siguió Alice, aplaudiendo.

Pero unas horas después, estaba tirada en la cama, las uñas pintadas, y mis "amigas" experimentaron un placer malévolo en torturarme, confesé:

-Alice, deberías revisar tu definición de entretenimiento.

-Pero Bells, nos hemos divertido mucho! Exclamó Rose para defenderla.

-Es que prefería ser incluida en el "nos", la próxima vez."

Finalmente, dormimos juntas en la gran cama de Alice.

Esta noche, en mi sueño, me conformé con ser envuelta en los fuertes brazos de mi desconocido, sin intentar verlo a la cara.

Jueves.

"-¡¡Bella!!! ¡¡¡Es hora!!

Alice siempre fue un buen despertador, pero el problema radicaba en el hecho de que llevaba ningún botón para apargarla.

-…Déjame…No quiero…

-Bella, ¿A quien suplicabas para que se quedara, estrechando así a tu almohada? Me preguntó Rose, burlona.

Abrí de repente los ojos. ¡Mierda! Sin duda, había hablado en mi sueño.

-No…No recuerdo…

-Bells, no sabes mentir, me dijo Alice, meneando la cabeza.

-¡No miento! Mentí.

-Ah! Y es por eso que estas mas roja que un tomate….

Tomé mis mejillas en mis manos, tratando de taparlas, inútilmente.

-Ok, tienes una oportunidad, o lo dices, o te pones la ropa que te escogió la prodigio esta mañana.

Alice agitaba, socarrona, una diminuta prenda azul. Sabían muy bien que tenia horror a este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, no quería revelarles mi secreto. Temía que me juzgaran…

De mala gana, tomé la prenda, bajo las miradas sospechosas de mis amigas.

Y lamenté mi decisión a lo largo del día. Debí aguantar los comentarios y las miradas insistentes de los mosquitos.

Por primera vez, me sentía aliviada cuando me encontré en el elevador, volviendo a casa.

Pero ese sentimiento de alivio se desvaneció cuando vi lo que me esperaba.

Descubrí que en el pasillo, había _fresáis_ por todos los lados, una mesa estaba puesta al medio, y sobretodo, él me miraba.

Frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, dirigiéndome una sonrisa torcida que derritió mi corazón, tendiéndome la mano, esperándome pacientemente…

**Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capi. Espero que la historia os siga interesando.**

**Miles de gracias por sus REVIEWS, y por leerme!!**

**Que sigan por favor.**

**Muchas gracias a todas.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**BISOUX!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

Era ella.

No cabía duda. Esa mujer horripilante era mi perfecta desconocida. Y me había conducido como un imbécil, un verdader cerdo, con lo que había dicho. Era conciente de que la había tratado injustamente. ¿Qué podía añadir más? Ahora sabia que ella era mi desconocida, pero no podía decírselo, era capaz ponerme estéril, se pondría furiosa. Lo que era comprensible, visto la forma con la cual la había tratado. Tenia que esperar que se calmase antes de decirle la verdad.

Seguía en shock. La había encontrado. Desde el principio, mi tesoro vivía a unos pasos de mí. Tan cera, pero tan alejada. Además era tan hermosa! Aunque sólo la había visto enojada, sin tomar en cuanto el muy corto momento en el cual me sonrió. Esa sonrisa me derritió el corazón. Y envuelta en esta toalla…era…tan sexy…Me moría por tocar una vez mas su suave piel, saborear sus dulces labios…

Finalmente necesitaba una ducha fría.

Lunes

No dormí. Pero vaya sí reflexioné. Y decidí hacer todo lo posible para conquistarla.

Al principio, debía mostrarme discreto antes de ir al grano. Hoy me acontentaré con enviarle un ramo de rosas. Con la esperanza de que le gustase. Este día pasó muy muy lentamente. No podía escribir, recomiéndame de preocupación.

Y por fin volvió! Me lancé como un loco para espiarla a través de la mirilla. Lo peor fue cuando rodeó majestuosamente el ramo sin tomar siquiera girarse un poco hacia mí. ¡¡Y pensar que esperaba este momento con impaciencia para eso!!

Bueno, había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra!

Martes.

Me desperté temprano para poder seguirla hasta su trabajo. Bueno, sabía que parecía a un acosador, pero no sabía nada de su vida y necesitaba conocerla más. Aunque era muy arriesgado, valía la pena.

La vi aparcar delante de una repostería, debía tomar su desayuno. Quise seguirla hasta su trabajo, pero la perdí lamentablemente de vista a causa del semáforo. Antes de volver a casa, decepcionado, me fui a la repostería para informarme sobre lo que había tomado. Después, fui al florista a encargar diversos ramos de flores. Sin embargo, prefería el enorme ramo de freesias. Estas flores parecían ser hechas para ella. Simples y embriagadoras.

Y fui feliz notar que no me había equivocado cuando la vi parase justo a su altura e inhalar su aroma, cerrando los ojos. Y a pesar de que después se giro para entrar, me sentía satisfecho por haber podido adivinar algo sobre ella.

Miércoles.

Por lo visto, Swan decidió irse menos temprano que el día anterior. Y ahora, esperaba impaciente a que abriera su puerta, mientras que el café se enfriaba peligrosamente.

"-¡Swan! ¡Estas radiante!"

A decir verdad, lucia muy cansada, pero no podía decir eso! Me miró de arriba abajo sin decir nada.

"-Oye, lamento mi actitud para contigo…Traje esto para ti…"

Tendí el pastel y el café que había comprado, pero ni siquiera les echó una mirada. Cuando pasó a mi lado, pude oler su perfume de fresas. Suspiraba. Su silencio me enloquecía. No podía desistir.

"-Por favor, dime lo que piensas, sé que fuí malo, pero por lo menos, dame una oportunidad para que me perdones…"

Supliqué en vano. Impotente, vi las puertas cerrarse sin que me contestase.

Todo el día pensé en lo que debía decirle para que me perdonara. Compré un ramo de freesias. Si seguía así el florista iba a volverse mas rico que yo, y le pedi a Laurent advertirme cuando llegara. Sabia de memoria lo que iba a decirle, pero estaba muy tenso... Debía calmarme. Esperé delante de las puertas del elevador que se detenia en cada piso. Pero cuando llego al cuarto, empezó a bajar. En este momento, mi móvil sonó.

"-Edward, es Laurent, acaba de irse corriendo, ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Pues…Nada. Ni siquiera la vi."

¡Qué mala suerte! Debió tomar las escaleras! Pero ahora, ¿A donde se fue?

Totalmente frustrado volví a casa, pensando en lo peor, quizás tenia novio!

Pasé la noche en vela, acechando al menor ruido. Pero nada. Desesperado me senté a mi piano para tocar, pero el sonido no se sentía al igual al que estaba en casa de mis padres. En casa de Carlisle.

Hacia mucho que no hablaba con él. Lo que destrozó el corazón de mi querida madre. Pero mi padre no había aceptado que no realizara los estudios de medicina para consagrarme a la escritura. Y fui una gran decepción para él. No podía enfrentarme a su mirada llena de reproches…

Jueves.

Daba vueltas en mi departamento. Tomé la iniciativa de bajar a correr para refrescar las ideas. Decidí atacar una vez por todas. Hasta ahora, lo había merecido, no era santo a su devoción y debía ganarme su estima, cueste lo que cueste.

Esta noche, la esperaba a pie firme, había previsto impresionarla, necesitaba probar que no era el imbécil que ella pensaba.

Una vez más, esperaba en el pasillo. Esta vez, miraba tanto la puerta de las escaleras, como las del elevador. No caeré dos veces en la misma trampa.

Y fueron las del elevador que se abrieron.

Era encantadora en un vestido azul, oficialmente, este color era hecho para ella. La miraba embobado. Todo lo que había preparado, lo había olvidado… Después de unos minutos, surgí de mi estupor.

"-Sé que no comenzamos con buen pie, así que deberíamos empezar de nuevo…Hola, me llamo Edward y soy tu vecino.

-Hola, me llamo Isabella pero prefiero Bella.

Por primera vez oí su voz sin ira ni pánico. Era suave, dulce, posada, melódica…

Y su nombre le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con tomar un nuevo comienzo…Añadió, acechando la mano que le tendía, mientras que le sonreía, feliz. Acabábamos dar el primer paso para empezar nuestra relación.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que hablara:

-Esto…No debiste preparar tantas cosas. Dijo indicándome las flores y la mesa en el pasillo.

-Bella, hago todo lo posible para lograr borrar la imagen negativa que te deje. Quiero enseñarte que soy un buen chico.

La guié hasta la mesa y la ayudé instalarse, lucia contrariada, deduci que no solía ser tratada así.

-No sabía lo que te gustaba, y Laurent me dijo que habías pedido comida a la "Bella Italia", así como me informaron que te gustaba las pizzas con mucho queso, como yo.

Ella me miraba sorprendida cuando puse la pizza en la mesa.

-Wow! No vaciló en morder un trozo con un placer no disimulado.

-Muchas gracias, Edward, fue una buena elección. Exclamó después de haber devorado la mitad de la pizza bajo mi mirada asombrada. Cometió el error de chuparse los dedos delante de mi…Esta mujer era diabólica. ¿No se daba cuenta del efecto que su gesto podía tener sobre mí? Me moví, indispuesto sobre mi silla.

-…¡Pienso que puedo perdonarte ahora que me alimentaste!

Nos sonreímos mirándonos de hito en hito, hasta que bajo la cabeza, molesta.

-Edward, como sabias que me encantan las _freesias_?

-Te espié. Cuando me percaté de que te pararas a la altura de un ramo de _freesias_, deduci que te gustaban. Aunque ya lo había adivinado.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, son sencillas, dulces, tenaces y embriagadoras, como tu.

Se enrojeció violentamente.

-Edward, no sabes nada de mí, acabamos conocernos…

-Estoy convencido de que eres así.

-Hum, te equivocas.

-No te creo.

-Y si te digo que soy mala…

Estallé de risa delante de su insensatez.

-No bromeo! Mira, ayer vine aquí, pero cuando te vi parado delante del elevador, me fui…Quería hacerte esperar un poco mas.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Y no estas enfadado?

-No, sólo me gustaría saber a donde te fuiste.

-A casa de unas amigas.

¡Qué alivio!

-Bella, debo decirte algo…

-Si es a propósito de la otra noche, te aseguro que ya todo esta olvidado.

Me petrifique… ¿Lo sabia?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Del hecho de que malgastaste toda el agua caliente.

-Ah! …

No pude seguir hablando cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado inconcientemente y sus ojos me raptaron, impidiéndome pensar hasta que de nuevo, rompió la conexión.

-Pues…Fue una falla.

-¿Qué?

-La calefacción...Hubo una falla general en el edificio.

-Oh! Entonces, soy yo quien tiene toda la culpa!

-No digas estupideces.

-Bueno…No quiero que discutimos, pienso que tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos?

-No, me encargo yo. Déjame acompañarte. Dije levantándome. Bella rió, este sonido lleno el pasillo y mi corazón.

-Edward, sólo tengo que incorporarme y girar para llegar en casa!

-Te equivocas, tienes por lo menos tres pasos que hacer, y quiero que llegas a salvo.

Seguía riendo mientras la ayudaba en atravesar el umbral. El ambiente se tenso, se cargo de electricidad cuando quedamos frente en frente.

Debía decírselo.

-Bella….

Era tan hermosa, sus carnosos labios eran tan atractivos…

-¿Puedo besarte?

Fui sorprendido por mi propia pregunta, y aun más cuando me contestó en un susurro:

-Si…

Me incliné lentamente hacia ella, pero antes debía asegurarme de que…

-¿No vas a gritar?

-No…

Nuestras caras se rozaban…

-¿Y no vas a golpearme?

Meneo la cabeza…

Sólo milímetros nos separaban, su olor inundaba mis narices. La vi humedecer sus labios sensualmente…

-¿Ni darme una patada?

-¡Por favor Edward!

Fue ella quien inició el beso. Sonreía como un tonto contra su boca mientras disfrutaba las maravillosas sensaciones que provocaba en mí. Su cuerpo voluptuoso de mujer colgado al mió, acaricié su piel sedosa, mis dedos jugaban con su pelo, y suspiró de placer. Se apretó más a mí, y bajo una impulsión, la pegué contra su puerta para profundizar el beso.

Y súbitamente, se apartó y mirándome con sus ojos chocolates, me preguntó con una voz temblorosa:

-Edward, ¿Eras tu?"

**COUCOU!**

**Estoy muy contenta de que mi historia os gusta. Muchas gracias a todas por leerme y dejar REVIEWS. ¡Que siguen por favor! Me animan a traducir. Es un poco difícil para mí, pero espero que llegue a hacerlo lo suficiente bien, aunque debo confesar que no soy totalmente fiel al texto de origen…**

**Ahora, Bella sabe que Edward es su desconocido, según vosotras, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar?**

**Hasta el próximo capi, intentaré traducirlo rápidamente si me dejan muchos reviews….**

**BISOUX!**


	8. Chapter 8

La cena con él fue sensacional. Este hombre era encantador, gracioso y tierno. Nos llevábamos de maravilla, y no podíamos ignorar la irresistible atracción que había entre nosotros.

Estabamos delante de mi puerta, y estábamos besándonos lánguidamente. Si seguíamos así, sabia muy bien a donde terminaríamos. Pero me daba igual. Con él, estaba lista a todo. Me apretó más y me dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Contesté sonriéndole y me giré para abrir. Me abrazó, poniendo su cabeza contra mi cuello, cariñosamente.

Estar en sus brazos provocaba en mí, una maravillosa sensación de bienestar. Le guié hasta mi habitación. Sin que ninguno de nosotros necesitase hablar, ni pensara en encender la luz. Todo esto era totalmente novato para mí. Pero su tierna sonrisa me tranquilizó, y me dio confianza. Me era muy difícil respirar frente a él. Era tan lindo. Me acarició suavemente la mejilla para que alzara la cabeza, y capturó mis labios, como si fuera lo mas natural. Exploró mi boca lentamente, minuciosamente hasta cortarnos la respiración. Embriagadora, le dejé deslizar los tirantes de mi vestido, dejándome semidesnuda. Frente a su mirada insistente, intenté taparme con las manos. Pero me lo impidió:

"-¡No hagas esto! Eres tan hermosa, déjame admirarte, susurró.

Paseó su lengua sobre mi cuello, imprimiendo dulces marcas en mi piel.

-Eres una diosa....

Me dijo con voz ronca después de haber desabrochado mi sostén. Se inclinó para infligir a mi pecho un delicioso tormento. Cuando fui desnuda, ya no tenia vergüenza. Al contrario, me sentía orgullosa, poderosa. Sostuve su mirada, cuando sus ojos sumergieron en lo míos.

-¡Hazme el amor! Le recé.

Siguió mirándome sin moverse.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero apresurarte…

Le impidió seguir, callándolo con un beso lleno de pasión, para enseñarle lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. El contestó con ardor y me echó a la cama.

Se desvistió, dándome un espectáculo fabuloso.

Estaba absorta en la contemplación de su impresionante cuerpo. Sus largos hombros, los músculos de su torso, sus abdominales que parecían haber sido exculpidos, y su virilidad que me llamaba…más bien…que gritaba para mí…

Se tumbó a mi lado, acarició mis piernas, mis muslos, mientras que trazaba besos ardientes sobre mi vientre. Me estremecí, gemí, temblé bajo sus expertas caricias. Mi respiración volvió más irregular cuando acarició mi feminidad. Me miraba con interés, escrutando todas mis reacciones.

-Quiero complacerte, me murmuró cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en mí.

Me permite tocarlo también, saboreando la textura de su musculoso cuerpo, que temblaba para mí. Antes de tomarme, se protejió y me arqueé para recibirlo. Veía que se esforzaba en tomar tiempo, pero le urgía, pidiéndole mas y mas. Su vaivén se hizo mas rápido, mas profundo, llenándome plenamente.

Tocábamos el cielo en el mismo tiempo, cegados por los múltiples fuegos artificiales.

Nuestros cuerpos siguieron sacudiéndose un largo tiempo después de este fulgurante goce.

Me abrazó y me sentí en seguridad, protegida por sus fuertes brazos. Me sentía querida. Y colmada, dormí pegada a él.

**...Espero que el Lemon os haya gustado… **

**Pero, realmente, ¿pensabais que todo irá tan rápido entre Bella y Edward? **

**No es un Bella POV, ni un sueño suyo (quizás de vosotras ;), pero se trata del POV de otra de las chicas. **

**¿Lo adivináis?**

**Bella POV**

Era él.

Estaba segura de que era él. Mi desconocido era Edward. Cuando me apresuró contra la puerta, reviví la escena en el pequeño baño.

Ahora, lo miraba en sus profundas esmeraldas y no veía sorpresa en ella, sino temor. Lo que significaba sólo una cosa: ya lo sabía. Este pensamiento me dió rabia.

"-Bella, yo…

-¡Tú! ¡Tu lo sabias!

-Sí, pero quería confesártelo durante de la cena, pero…

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Desde domingo, cuando vi la seña en tu cuello…

Y de golpe, entendí todo. Entendí porque se daba tan trabajo por agradarme. Entendí la razón de su cambio de actitud para conmigo. Y fui a punto de caer en su trampa. Lo rechacé violentamente.

-¡Fue por eso! ¡Fue sólo por eso que querías que te perdonase! Grité, fuera de mí.

-No, Bella, sé que actué como un imbecil, un idiota, lo que quieres, sé que no debía…

-En efecto, no debías, y eso, desde la primera noche…

-Espera, si me recuerdo bien, estabas plenamente consciente y consentidora…

¡ARRGGHH! Golpe bajo. Furiosa, le daba puñetazos en su pecho, para que se alejara de mí.

-Bella, ¡prometiste no golpearme!

-Pues, era antes. Ahora, ¡quiero que te vayas!

-Bella, por favor, no sea así…

-Y ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? Esperabas que caiga en tus brazos, ¿una vez más? Por que es eso, ¿No?

-¡No!

-Edward, dime que no querías acostarte conmigo.

Vaciló, lo que era suficiente como respuesta.

-Quería decírtelo antes de besarte…

-Pero no aprovechaste la ocasión.

-No fue intencional…

Me sentía decepcionada. Hacia unas horas, me moría por encontrar a mi desconocido, y ahora que estaba frente a mi, no sabia lo que tenía que hacer.

Edward se aproximó un poco, y me dijo:

-Bella, no niegas que existe algo fuerte entre nosotros…

-Es sólo atracción...

-Pero nos llevamos bien…

-No realmente, si me fijo en los primeros días. Quien me dice que hoy, no interpretaste un papel? Quizás, el verdadero tu, es el odioso personaje que conocí al principio.

-¡No! ¿Es lo que piensas de mí?

-No sé…Estoy perdida…

El destino me había jugado una mala pasada.

-Bella, necesito que sepas que no soy así. Me gustas tú. No sólo por lo que pasó, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta hablar contigo, y quiero enseñarte que soy un buen chico.

Parecía sincero, y dudé….

-No sé si puedo confiar en ti Edward.

-Ganaré tu confianza. Todo lo que te pido es darme la oportunidad para que pueda hacerte ver quien soy.

Suspiré, ¿Cómo resistir? A pesar de que me ponía a la defensiva, no quería que se alejara. Aunque no será muy lejos, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era mi vecino.

-Oye, te perdono. Pero necesito tiempo, tengo que reflexionar sobre nuestra relación.

Una sonrisa se dibujo sobre sus perfectos labios, signo de victoria. Así como decidí precisar:

-No he dicho que ganaste. Quiero tener perspectiva, todo va demasiado rápido para mí…

-Muy bien, Bella, la paciencia es una de mis cualidades.

-Bueno. Me voy…

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Edward, me sacas de mis casillas ¿OK? Conténtate de que no te hago tragar tus…atributos.

-OK, cálmate. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

¡Uf! ¡Este hombre no me iba a dejar en paz!

-Edward, por favor, vete.

-Sólo necesito verte mañana.

-Y yo, sólo necesito dormir esta noche.

-De acuerdo, no insisto más. Que duermes bien".

Murmuró, dirigiéndome una sonrisa torcida que desencadenó una ola de deseo en mí. ¡Ay! Cerré brutalmente la puerta para evitar saltar encima de él. Tenía el don de volverme loca.

Mi noche fue horrible.

Imagínate durmiendo a algunos metros del hombre de tus sueños, sin que puedas tocarlo.

Viernes.

Me desperté del infierno...Más bien del paraíso, ya que soñé, para variar, con él.

Tenia que tomar una importante decisión. Darle su oportunidad, ¿o no? Pero mis pensamientos sobre él inclinaban peligrosamente la balanza en su favor.

No tenía tiempo para irme a comprar el desayuno, ya que tenía un poco de retraso.

Cuando abrí la puerta, lo descubrí ocultándose detrás de un café y un pastel.

"-Edward, te reconocí.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Me preguntó, burlón. Me tendí el desayuno y añadió, mas serio:

-Toma.

Suspiré, vencida por el olor del café.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas. Ya te perdoné.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba verte.

Resignada, me quedé un momento inmóvil, para que pudiera mirarme.

-Entonces, mírame bien… ¿Satisfecho? Debo irme, gracias por el café.

Me dirigí hasta el elevador. Y me sorprendí al verlo entrar conmigo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No estoy satisfecho Bella. Quiero mirarte un poco más.

Seguía sonriéndome mientras me observaba beber mi café.

-Edward, ¿no tienes nada más interesante que hacer?

-Nop. Por eso, me gustaría acompañarte hasta tu trabajo. Aprovecharemos para conocernos mejor.

Reflexioné un momento. Me moría por aprender cosas sobre él, así que al final, asentí.

-¿Porqué no? Pero, manejo yo.

Hizo una mueca de horror haciéndome reír. Debía acordarse de la manera con la cual manejé, aquella noche…

-OK", me dijo, abriéndome la puerta para que entrase en el 4x4.

Cuando lo vi sentado a mi lado en mi coche, me di cuenta que había caído lamentablemente bajo su encanto.

**ALORS?**

**¿Entonces, os gustó?**

**Espero que sí. Actualicé lo mas rápido que pude para poder agradeceros por sus REVIEWS que me hicieron MUY feliz. **

**¡Es SUPER!**

**Si sigáis así, pienso que el capi 9 podría ser listo para… ¿miércoles?**

**Bueno, sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.**

**BISOUX.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

Tuve mucho miedo de la reacción de Bella. Durante un momento, pensé que todos mis esfuerzos iban a ser aniquilados. Pero entendí que esta mujer era impredesible.

La cena fue maravillosa, y al besarla, las emociones de la 1era noche me asaltaron. Me moría por ir más lejos, para mezclarme de nuevo con su cuerpo, hacerla temblar, oírla gemir…

En fin de cuenta, el hecho de que me rechazara fue la mejor solución. Sentía que había algo fuerte entre nosotros, una conexión más allá de la atracción física. Y no quería perderla haciendo el mismo error que la primera vez. Quería conquistarla e iniciar una relación seria con ella. Y si necesitaba tiempo, se lo daré.

Viernes.

Me desperté temprano para poder comprarle el desayuno antes de que se fuera al trabajo. Esperaba delante de su puerta a que abriera. Era sencillamente perfecta en la luz del sol. No podía dejar de sonreír tontamente frente a ella cuando se inmovilizó para que pudiera mirarla. Pero necesitaba mucho más que unos segundos, y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera la eternidad me bastaría.

Y fui satisfecho sólo cuando me autorizó acompañarla hasta su trabajo. Aunque la perspectiva de que manejara no me había encantado al principio, cuando me di cuenta que me convenía al darnos más tiempo para hablar.

"-Entonces Edward, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¡Todo!

Se estalló de su irresistible risa.

-Vale, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré 24 en septiembre, ¿Y tú?

-27, ¿A donde trabajas?

-Al Chicago Post. Soy crítica literaria.

-Tu… ¿Eres Isabella Swan?

-Wow Edward, me impresionas, ¿lo has encontrado sólo?

Dijo, mofándose de mi falta de discernimiento. Yo estaba asombrado. El mundo era demasiado pequeño. Mi desconocida era mi vecina, y mi vecina era la hermanastra de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Edward?

-Si….

Debía decírselo ¿o no? La miré, y decidí que esperaré un poco más. Podré hacerle una sorpresa.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¡No me escuchaste! Te preguntaba lo que hacías para ganarte la vida?

Reflexioné muy rápidamente. Nadie excepto mis amigos y mi familia sabían que era escritor. Y como Bella era periodista, no podía arriesgarme en confesárselo y perder mi anonimato. Quizás después, pero no ahora, así que…

-Pianista, soy pianista.

-¡Wow! ¡Debes ser muy talentoso!

-Lo parece…Dime, ¿Tienes hermanos?

A pesar de que conocía la respuesta, quería llevarla sobre un terreno neutro.

-Si…Bueno, mi madre divorció de mi padre cuando era bebé, y se casó a mis 6 años con Phil, quien tiene un hijo de 3 años mayor que yo. Lo considero como mi hermano mayor. Pero cuando tuvo los 18 se fue, y desde entonces, no tengo noticias.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-Sí, nos divertíamos mucho, y con él, me sentía capaz hacer tonterías…

Su voz recalcaba su melancolía, y me alegraba con anticipación de mi sorpresa. Iba a borrar esta expresión triste en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-¿Y tu? ¿Eres hijo único?

-No, tengo dos hermanas. ¿Siempre quisiste ser crítica?

-Soñé con ser periodista, pero con mi pasión por la literatura, la carrera de crítica literaria me llegó naturalmente. Pues Edward, casi llego al trabajo, te dejo en algún lugar?

Estaba decepcionado, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.

-En la ciudad, me parece bien, te indico el camino, me gustaría visitar a un amigo.

En menos de 5 minutos después, aparcó delante del oficio donde trabajaba a su hermano sin saberlo.

-Gracias por darme esta ocasión conocerte Bella.

-De nada.

-¿Te veo ésta noche?

-Hum…Si me esperas como lo pienso, es lo más probable.

-OK, pero no tomes las escaleras!"

No podía borrar mi sonrisa al mirándola alejarse. Entré en el edificio y me fui directo al oficio de Emmet. Era asistente social, y estaba sentado tranquilamente, absorto por su trabajo.

"-Toc! Toc! Hice, y me miró, sorprendido.

-Edward! Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, visito a un amigo!

-Hum? Eso es raro...

-¿Te molesto?

-¡No! ¡Siéntate! Y dime cual es el motivo de tu visita sorpresa.

-Pues….Recuerdas de la conversación que tuviste con Jacob a propósito de tu hermanastra?

-Claro.

-¿Empezaste a buscarla?

-Si, y ayer me fui a su dirección pero me dijeron que ya no vivía allí, entonces después del trabajo me voy a su periódico para…

-No será necesario.

-¿Ah? Y ¿puedo saber porqué?

-Sé donde vive.

-¿De veras?

-Por una impresionante coincidencia, tu hermanastra es mi nueva vecina.

Emmet se incorporó, y una sonrisa se extendió sobre su faz.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! Y… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Es una larga historia, pero ella no se duda de que te conozco.

-Y, si lo entiendo bien, ¿propones hacerle una sorpresa?

-Eso es.

Emmet me abrazó calurosamente para mostrarme su gratitud.

-¡Es súper Ed! ¡Te agradezco!

-Pues es nada. Me da mucho placer poder ayudaros.

-Y ¿Cómo esta? ¿Sigue siendo terca?

-Si, Tuve mucha dificultad con ella al principio, pero debo decir que ahora las cosas se arreglan.

-¿Ella te gusta?

-¡Oh! Eso….Emmet, yo…

-¡Bromeo Edward! ¡Mi Bella no es de tu estilo! Sé que prefieres a las "desconocidas"…A propósito, ¿tus búsquedas avanzan?

-Pues, sí, bien, muy bien… ¿Y para ti, todo va bien con Irina o Francesca?

-Edward, sé que voy a sorprenderte, pero pienso que lo de aventuras es terminado para mí.

Lo dijo muy serio, me quedé boca abierta.

-Pero Emmet, hace menos de una semana, aseguraste que nunca te…

-Lo sé, pero era antes de miércoles.

-¿Y qué ocurrió miércoles?

-Encontré a la mujer de mi vida.

-Pues…Cuéntamelo, porque tengo mucha dificultad en seguirte.

-Miércoles, fui al tribunal para testimoniar en un pleito de violencia sobre niños. Y me tapé con la hermosura encarnada. Pero un hombre estaba amenazándola y intervine para separarlos, sin embargo, ella me impidió tacarla y me pidió fríamente que la dejase en paz. Pues, decepcionado, me fui. Y la encontré de nuevo en el pleito. Se trataba de la abogada cargada del caso de los niños. El juzgado fue a nuestro favor y el hombre fue inculpado. Al final le propuse ir a desayunar conmigo para festejarlo, y aceptó. Me confesó que lamentaba su actitud para conmigo, y me contó que era dado a su mala experiencia con los hombres. Te juro que si un día cruzo el camino del madito que lastimó a mi Rose, lo mato.

-¡Wow! Emmet, estas realmente enganchado…

-Me invitó a cenar, y fue maravilloso. Y ayer,…

Nunca había visto a mi amigo en este estado.

-…Fue increíble. Edward, es diferente. Cuando estoy con ella necesito protegerla, mimarla, ¡uf! Estoy enamorado. No tengo miedo decirlo. Por primera vez la noche anterior, hice el amor con una mujer. No sólo era sexo por sexo. Era amor. No lo dudo.

-Pues, ¡Emmet te felicito! Espero que vayas a presentárnosla rápidamente.

-Gracias amigo. Pero no voy a poder verla hasta domingo. Sin embargo, nos llamamos casi todas las horas…

-Así que podrás venir en casa esta noche.

Esbozó una sonrisa, recordándose de Bella.

-Claro, pero llevo la comida.

-¡Perfecto!

-¡Ed! Tienes que saber que a ella no le gustan las sorpresas…

-Emmet, estoy seguro de que va a adorar ésta sorpresa."

Debí tomar un taxi para volver a casa. Tenía demasiado tiempo, y decidí llamar a Esme para hacerla saber que había retomado contacto con mi hermana y que seguiríamos en contacto, lo que agradó mi madre.

Luego, escribí. Escribí como nunca, las palabras se atropellaban en mi cabeza, y no vi pasar el día.

Emmet llegó a las 6 y media de la tarde, tan impaciente como yo.

"-Ed, ¿pensaste en comprar papel de envolver?

-No, pero tengo enormes bolsas de basura…

-¡Qué gracioso! Pero…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil. Laurent me avisaba de la llegada de Bella.

-¿Listo?

Emmet me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y me mostró el pulgar, quedándose en mi departamento.

Bella también me dirigió una fabulosa sonrisa cuando me descubrí esperándola frente al elevador.

-¡Edward! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¡Y no es la única! Te reservo una muy grande.

-¡Oh! Pues…No sé, no me gustan las sorpresas, sobretodo si debiste gastar tu dinero…

-No te inquietas, no malgasté ni un céntimo…Es mas como un producto de recuperación.

-En este caso…

-Solo quiero que ceras los ojos.

-¿Es una obligación?

-Si, confía en mi ¿ok?

-Bueno…

Pasé detrás de ella para ocultarle los ojos con mis manos, y la sentí estremecerse bajo el efecto electrizante de mi contacto. Una ola de deseo me invadió al verla sonjorarse cuando le murmuro,

-Para y tiende las manos.

Me obedeció y tocó el pecho de su hermano.

-Edward, de qué tipo de sorpresa se trata?

Emmet le miraba cariñosamente y una tierna sonrisa se estiro sobre su faz. Era muy emocionado, y podía ver relucir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pues…? Quien?... ¡Oh Dios mió!

Bella rozaba la cara de Emmet y deje de tapar sus ojos ya húmedos.

-Emmet!

-Bella!"

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Asistía, con orgullo, al emocionante reencuentro. Bella ya no tocaba el suelo, Emmet la apretaba tan fuerte, como si hubiera podido escaparsele Era una escena muy tierna.

Y al escucharla reír de felicidad, supe que este sonido, lo necesitara para el resto de mi vida.

**¿Os gustó la sorpresa de Edward?**

**Espero que si, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encantan. **

**Bueno, el lemon del anterior capi concernía Emmet y Rose, **

**¡Bravo a las que lo adivinaron! **

**¡Un poco de paciencia para Alice y Jasper! **

**Si me dejáis muchos REVIEWS, os prometo hacer todo mi posible para actualizar lo más rápido que puedo.**

**BISOUX!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

Viernes

Me sorprendí varias veces pensando en Edward durante el trabajo. Me sentía impaciente llegar a casa para verlo. Tenia ganas de encontrarlo a mi llegada. Y cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron sobre él, experimente una maravillosa sensación. Un mezcla de alivio y de… ¿Felicidad?

Entendí la razón por la cual todo el mundo se daba prisa para volverse a casa: eran esperados.

Además tenía una sorpresa para mí. En general odiaba las sorpresas, pero viniendo de su parte, podía aceptar todo. Cuando se puso detrás de mí, y que sentí como su calor me calentaba, que su olor me golpeaba, pensé que iba a volverme loca…

Al tender las manos, encontré un pecho fuerte de hombre, mucho más grande que yo. Arqueé los cejos, ¿de qué tipo de sorpresas se trataba? Pero entendí todo cuando sentí los hoyuelos ahuecarse en las mejillas del hombre…

"-¡Oh dios mió!

Edward dejo sus manos caer y lo vi. Salté sin vacilar en sus brazos, y me apretó con la misma fuerza que yo.

"-¡Emmet!!

-¡Bella!

Mi hermano me cargó y tenía problemas para respirar, pero me daba igual… Las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas, y él, las secó con sus amplias manos.

Era él. Había cambiado un poco, parecía mas maduro, más hombre, acaricié su cara, sonriéndole.

-Belly Bells, ¡no cambiaste!

-¡Mi osito de peluche!! Lo abracé una vez más y refugié la cara en su pecho.

-¿Porqué te fuiste así? ¡Tanto tiempo!!

-Lo siento Bells, ¡lo siento tanto! Pero cuando Phil y yo discutimos, tan violentamente, decidí irme. Eres la única cosa que me faltó durante todos estos años. Y después, tuve vergüenza, por haberte dejado. Perdóname mi Bella.

Me apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Emmet…Esta bien…Pero si sigues así, no pienso poder disfrutar del tiempo perdido…! No puedo respirar!

-Lo…Lo siento. Me has echado tanto de menos hermanota!

-Te extrañé grandullón, pero ahora estas aquí conmigo…

-Y eso, gracias a Edward!

Nos giremos para verlo, nos miraba con una expresión de satisfacción pintada en su hermosa cara, Me separé de Emmet para envolverlo en mis brazos cariñosamente.

-Muchas Gracias Edward, me encanta tu sorpresa."

Respondió a mi abrazo, pero debí separarme muy rápidamente, porque no quería ofrecer un espectáculo poco apropiado a mi hermanastro.

Cenábamos los tres, pero Edward se hacia discreto. Estaba muy feliz, constaté que nuestra complicidad, a pesar de los años, seguía intacta. Evocábamos nuestras vidas respectivas, me contó que encontró a Edward en la universidad, que ahora era asistente social, que adoraba ayudar a los niños, aunque había casos muy difíciles.

"-¿Y tu cariño? Por qué te fuiste a vivir con Charlie?

-Después de tu ida, era imposible vivir con René o Phil. Se iban meses de viaje, y cuando estaban, me daban a entender que molestaba, pues ir con Charlie fue la mejor solución. Sabes, me acostumbré, me hice muy buenas amigas. Luego, me fui a la universidad, me gradué, trabajé un poco a Nueva York, hasta que encontré un puesto en Chicago hace unos 6 meses…

-Y que se mudaste justo frente a mí. Añadió Edward, sonriéndome.

-¡Si!

-Sabes Bells, me tope con Jacob hace poco, ignoraba que vivías en la misma ciudad que yo…

-Espera, ¿Jacob está aquí también?

-Sí, va a la universidad.

-¡Wow! Eso es súper! ¿Te das cuenta Emmet? ¡¡Eso significa que ahora, podremos vernos como antes!!

-¿Quieres su numero móvil?

-¡Claro!

La velada se terminó, y lamentaba dejarlo ir.

-No te preocupes mi Belly. Nos veremos prontísimo! Además, ahora, tenemos un amigo común!

Me abrazo una vez más, y me besó la frente antes de girarse hacia Edward.

-¡Ed! Nos vemos mañana, ¡Cuida a mi hermanita!

-Emmet, no necesito un guardaespalda, se defenderme muy bien. Y Edward ya lo sabe…

Dije bastante bajo, sólo para que el concernido me oyera.

Después de su ida, nos quedamos en el pasillo.

-De verdad, Edward, tu sorpresa fue maravillosa.

-Sabía que te encantara.

-Ahora sé que eres un buen chico. Y lamento mi reacción la…

-No tienes que lamentar nada. Tenías razón Bella. Y estoy feliz haber llegado a borrar la mala imagen que te dí. Así que… ¿Somos amigos?

Tenía una expresión rara, y frente a su contesta, vacilé, y un molesto silencio se instalo.

Después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no quería que sólo fuéramos amigos…Tenia ganas empezar algo con él….Alcé la mirada, y me di cuenta de que era muy cerca de mi, y que me miraba con intensidad…

-Yo…yo…

Nuestras caras se rozaban peligrosamente, su aliento me golpeaba. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo, mientras mis ojos se clavaban en sus labios, tan cerca… Se inclinó un poco más. Los capturé. El beso no tenia nada que ver con los apasionados que nos habíamos dado, era mas dulce, mas tierno, sin perder su intensidad. Me apretó más contra él, y deje mis manos acariciar su espalda. Pero bruscamente se separo de mí, y me miraba con duda.

-Pues…Edward, pienso que deberíamos parar aquí…

-Hum, pero no me contestaste.

-Oh…Pues, esta bien, somos amigos.

-Ok, me conviene, por el momento…

Me dirigió su sonrisa torcida, mirándome con unas brillantes esmeraldas. Me sonrojé ante su insinuación. Bajo la cabeza, para no verlo mas.

-Bella, que duermas bien.

-Oh…Gracias. Tu también.

Me giré para entrar en casa, pero interrumpió mi gesto.

-¿Te veo mañana?

-No sé, debo irme con unas amigas.

-Y te vas temprano?

-Pues, a la 9…

-En éste caso podremos cruzarnos, me voy a correr.

-Ok, nos vemos entonces. Bye."

Acostada en mi cama, no podía evitar pensar en lo bueno que era. Su actitud, su encantadora sonrisa, ese beso…Cada vez que lo miraba, no podía respirar normalmente…Me oculté la cara en la almohada. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Sábado.

Edward me esperaba delante de mi puerta, una vez más. Mi corazón saltó al verlo tan…Sexy en su ropa de deporte, su pelo desordenado….

"-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Pues estuvo bien. ¿Y la tuya?

-Muy mal.

-¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

-Si. Sobretodo desde que sé que hay una increíble morena que vive a unos pasos de mi.

Me sonrojé violentamente. ¡Si supiera que el poblaba todos mis sueños! La atmósfera se cargo de electricidad.

Las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso para dejar una pareja de ancianos entrar con nosotros. Me acerqué de el, mi respiración se ponía irregular al rozarlo. En el tercero piso, dos niños entraron, y debí apretarme contra él. Sus manos tocaban mis hombros, su aliento golpeaba mi nuca, ¡Dios mió! Me iba a volver loca!

Fue un real alivio cuando por fin fuimos liberados. Salí primera, y me giré para saludarlo. Por lo visto, estaba en el mismo estado que yo…La tensión sexual que existía entre nosotros era palpable y nos estaba matando.

-Que…pases un buen día Edward.

-Pues, gracias, tu también, Bella."

Me asombré cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Su gesto me recordó inevitablemente la manera como se había despedido la primera noche. Y la mejilla me quemó hasta que llegué en casa de las chicas.

El día prometía ser muy penoso. Ya, lamentaba haber dejado a mi maravilloso vecino….

"-¡Bella! Por fin llegaste! Venga, nos vamos con Rosalie!

Rose lucia…Nerviosa.

-Lo siento por el retraso….

-Cállate, sabemos que lo eres siempre…

Dijo Rosalie, fríamente. Confirmé, Rosalie estaba de muy mala humor. Eche un vistazo a Alice quien me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Rose, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Demasiadas cosas. Para empezar hay éste monstruo de Volturi que gano su pleito. Y aunque hagamos apelación, tendremos poca suerte.

-Ya no tenéis noticias del testigo principal?

-No, es como si su familia y él nunca hubiera existido.

-Pero tenéis el apoyo del procurador ¿no?

-Si, pero aunque es talentoso, no puede mucho si no tenemos nuevas pruebas.

-Rose, Por fa, déjalo, estas comunicándonos tu estrés.

-Lo siento. Pero no tenia ganas de pasar este día con vosotras.

-Gracias por advertirnos ahora Rose… Dijo Alice, sarcástica.

-Lo siento, es que desde que encontré este hombre…

-Espera…Un ¿Hombre?

-Sí.

-Aaaahh!!

Alice ye yo, no podíamos ocultar nuestro entusiasmo. Rose nunca había mostrado mucho interés para con los hombres….

-Debe ser excepcional!

-Bella, Es el hombre ideal. Gran, fuerte, tierno…

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo conoces?

-3 días.

-¿Y…?

-Y…ya hemos hecho todo! Las 3 citas, el beso, el amor…

-¿El Amor?

-Sí. Lo sé, se puede parecer precipitado, pero estoy tan feliz con él, me siento tan…tan bien… Y pues…Chicas, creo que estoy enamorada."

El resto del trayecto no hablamos. Cada una meditaba las palabras de Rose. Enamorada. ¿Era eso el amor?

Entonces, ¿Yo, me había enamorado de Edward?

Pues, la idea no me molestaba…al contrario, me encantaba. Puesto que mis sentimientos parecían ser compartidos. Excepto si solo se trataba de atracción.

Llegábamos al Spa donde la tortura empezó. Una vez al mes íbamos para complacer a Alice. Instalada en las sillas, Alice me preguntó:

"-Entonces… ¿Perdonaste a tu vecino?

-Si, es realmente genial. Me había totalmente equivocado sobre él.

-En conclusión, vosotros…

-No hay nosotros Alice. Somos amigos, nada más.

-Pues, amigos es muy bien. Hace una semana estabais enemigos, quizás, la semana próxima serráis amantes.

Bendita sea la mascarilla de belleza a la papaya! Ninguna de las chicas pudo ver como me sonroje. Si supieran que ya dejado atrás esa etapa!

-¿Y tu búsqueda del hombre de tu vida Alice? Pregunto para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-¡Chicas!! Toda la semana, un desconocido, que se hace llama "J" me mandó flores y cartas!!

-Wow!!

-¿Y que decían las cartas?

-Algunas cosas como: a la mas maravillosa de las flores…. Y no es todo...! Él pagó todos mis desayunos!

-Alice, ¿estas segura que se trata de un "él"?

Preguntó Rose.

-¡Qué graciosa Rose! ¡Eso es cierto!

-¿Y si el él, es un obseso??

-Gracias por inquietarte, Bells, pero tengo la convicción que es el hombre de mi vida.

-Alice, ¡ni siquiera lo has visto!

-Tengo ideas sobre su identidad. Hace unas semanas, cuando estaba en el Café Baci, me sentía observada, y lo sorprendí que estaba mirándome fijamente. Desde que nos ojos se cruzaron, supe que era él. Pero huyó como si fuera un ladrón.

-No es muy discreto, su comportamiento lo descubre.

-Si, era muy cómico, se fue con tanta prisa y torpemente! Pero tuve el tiempo observar que era un muy lindo rubio.

-Y desde que te mandó flores ¿lo has visto?

-No. Pero tengo fe, y sé que será pronto."

Pasamos el resto del día aguantando las locuras de Alice durante le shopping. Además, Alice eligió unas ropas muy provocantes para nuestra noche de chicas que pasábamos en una nueva discoteca, bajo el pretexto de que quizás se tratara de nuestra última velada de solteras. La discoteca era llena, pero el ambiente estaba muy bien. Alice se instalo a la mesa que había reservado mientras Rose y yo busquemos las bebidas. Pero ella encontró un colega y como empezaron a hablar, y me fui. Pero en camino, me tapé con un hombre.

"-¡Ojo! ¡Mira a donde vas, idiota!

-Solo tenías que… ¿Bella?

-¡Emmet!!

-Wow! Por qué viniste vestida… ¿Así?

-Gracias Emmet, yo también estoy muy feliz verte de nuevo!

-Bella, tu ropa no es apropiada…

-Emmet, por fa, déjame.

-Ok….Pero te vigilo. ¿A donde te ibas?

-Con mi amiga.

-¿Encontraste una mesa libre?

-Si, porque una de mis amigas la reservó. ¿Y tú?

-Buscaba una libre con Edward y Jazz, pero les perdí de vista.

-¿Edward?

-Si…Ah! Esta aquí!

Edward estaba de espaldas, y, por lo visto, no estaba solo, ya que podía ver unas manos femeninas abrazándolo.

Pero ¿quien podía ser?

Suspiré de alivio al ver Alice…Pero ¿Qué hacia Alice con él?

-Oh justamente, ¡llega! ¡Bella! ¡Te presento a mi hermano! Edward, ésta es Bella, mi amiga.

Nos miramos, en estado shock.

El mundo era realmente pequeño! Sin poder resistir más, estallamos de risa, delante de una Alice asombrada.

-¿Os conocéis?

-¡Si! Alice, Edward es mi vecino! Dije, secando una lagrima.

-Ah, sí, tu vecino…

Alice me miro maliciosamente, y…!Dios Mío! Me di cuenta de que les había dicho sobre mi vecino! Y visto a su mirada, ella también…

Deje escapar un inaudible:

-Mierda…"

**Bueno, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias de nuevo para sus Reviews!! Me encantan.**

**Todos están reunidos. El próximo capi promete ser intenso. **

**¡Bisoux!**

**(Y no olviden, con más Reviews, ¡actualizaré más pronto!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

A pesar de la presencia de mis amigos, me era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, estaba totalmente embriagado. Mi universo giraba a su alrededor, lo que me sorprendía ya que no solía atarme de esta manera con la gente. Entonces, cuando mis amigos decidieron ir a una discoteca, acepte sin reflexionar, necesitaba alejar mi mente de ella No debía beber alcohol ya que fui designado para traer mis amigos de vuelta a casa.

La discoteca estaba llena y no habíamos reservado una mesa, así como buscábamos una libre, algo que no era simple.

"-¡Edward!

Reconocí de inmediato la voz de mi hermanita.

-¡Alice! ¡Es genial encontrarte aquí! Murmuré a su oreja cuando me abrazó calurosamente.

-¿Estas solo?

-No, estoy con dos amigos, buscábamos una mesa… ¿Y tu, espero que estes acompañada visto a tu ropa… provocante!

-Edward…Rose y una amiga me acompañan.

-Súper! Hace mucho que no veo a Rose!

-Ella estará feliz verte de nuevo. Además, tienes que conocer a nuestra amiga, es una chica estupenda. Oh justamente, ¡llega! ¡Bella! ¡Te presento a mi hermano! Edward, ésta es Bella, mi amiga.

Me quedé bocabierto, era increíblemente hermosa en esa pequeña ropa azul.

Estallábamos de risa cuando nos dimos cuenta de la situación.

-¿Os conocéis?

-¡Si! Alice, Edward es mi vecino! Respondió Bella cuando recuperó el aliento.

-El mundo es un pañuelo, hum Alice.

Dijo Emmet.

-¿Alice, conoces a mi hermanastro?

-Sip. Contesto ella en los enormes brazos de Emmet Era algo cómico, ya que Alice era minúscula al lado del oso de Emmet.

-Si, encontré este gigante hace unos días, cuando me fui al orfanato para dar ropa a los niños.

-Y Alice y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Añadió Emmet, retomando su sitio al lado de Bella.

-Eso es impresionante! Alice, Emmet es también uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Lo que significa que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Concluyo Alice guiándonos a su mesa, admiraba a mi hermanita, era tan pragmática. Y decía la verdad, sobretodo en lo que concertaba a Bella y mí.

-Falta alguien. Dijo Emmet.

-En realidad son dos. Bella, donde está Rose?

-La deje al barrio, hablaba con un rubio, una de sus colegas.

-Es que no pierde el tiempo! Se exclamo Alice, riendo.

-Y has visto a Jasper, Emmet?

El meneo la cabeza y Alice me vió con interrogación.

-Jasper es nuestro amigo, es procurador, un poco aburrido, pero muy…Ah, ahí viene… Y con ¿Rose?

Pero Alice, ya no me escuchaba ya que salto de la banqueta…

**Jasper POV**

No me sentía muy bien en este lugar asfixiante, pero esta noche, para complacer a mis amigos en un intento de relajarme, había decidido intentarlo, pero no pensaba lograrlo. Solo pensaba en Alice, mi dulce desconocida que hacia latir mi corazón. No pude verla la semana anterior, sobretodo después de que fui descubierto, así como le mandé numerosas flores y pagué su comida. Pero la semana que venia, iba a pedirle una cita, tenia que presentarme, y quería escuchar su vocecita. Sin embargo, con solo pensarlo, me sentía ansioso, hacia mucho que no frecuentaba a una mujer, puesto que me consideraban como alguien aburrido, y mis cicatrices tendían a asustarlas. La guerra era para algo en mi falta de confianza, y solo mi trabajo y mis amigos lograban hacer que me sentíera yo mismo.

Tuve el placer encontrar Rosalie, mi colega sobre el caso Volturis. En el lugar, estaba acompañada por una morena, las dos eran preciosas, pero no me interesaban. Me llevaba muy bien con Rosalie, pero no me interesaba como mujer.

"-Rose, que sorpresa! No esperaba poder encontrarte aquí.

-Yo también! No pareces a un adepto de discotecas.

-Pues…Es el caso, pero vine con unos amigos. Necesitaba divertirme un poco antes de empezar esta nueva semana que parece que será muy difícil.

-¿Hablas de los Volturi? ¿Piensas que podemos tener una suerte contra ellos?

-Para ser honesto, si no tenemos una nueva prueba, no lo creo.

-Por lo menos tendremos un poco mas de tiempo para buscar…

-Rose, por favor, deja de hablar de eso. Deberías ir con tus amigas. Pero prefería acompañarte, ya que arriesgas ser secuestrada por visto tu ropa.

-Jasper, es muy simpático, pero puedes ir con tus amigos, yo puedo sola…

-No, te acompaño, y quizás encontraré una mesa disponible.

-Cuanto estáis?

-3.

-Entonces podéis juntaros con nosotras!

-No sé….

-Jasper te aseguro que no hay problema.

-Prefiero pedir a tus amigas antes de avisar a mis amigos.

Abríamos un camino con dificultad a través de la muchedumbre hasta que llegábamos. Y…

Estaba aquí.

Sentada al lado de Edward y Emmet, reía a carcajadas. Cuando me vio, su sonrisa luminosa creció. Bajó con soltura de la silla y se dirigió hacia mí. Su ropa verde bailaba al ritmo de su paso. Su pelo corto enmarcaba su cara, y acentuaba su belleza. Cuando se paró frente a mi, me di cuenta que era muy pequeña.

"-Hola Jasper.

Tragé con dificultad al oírla pronunciar mi nombre.

-Hola Alice.

-Me hiciste esperar. Tuve miedo de que nunca te decidieras.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Me sonrió y tendió su pequeña mano, que estrecho sin la menor duda. Supe, al momento cuando nuestras manos fueron en contacto, que nunca la dejaría irse.

-Te prometo que vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Murmuré acercándome para acariciar su mejilla. Cerró los ojos mientras me maravillaba de su dulzura.

-Eso espero!"

Contestó justo antes de que mis labios rozaran los suyos, pero no tuve el placer profundizar el beso puesto que la risa estruendosa de Emmet nos obligó a separarnos. Vos volteábamos para ver Emmet besar Rosalie con pasión…

**Emmet POV**

Primero encontré a mi Belly Bells, luego aprendíamos que Edward era el hermano de Alice, la diminuta mujer que califiqué de nena en la semana antes de hacernos buenos amigos. Y por fin Rose, mi Rose, era la hermana adoptiva de Edward y la colega que Jasper alababa desde semanas! Y pensar que le aconsejé salir con ella! ¡Uf! Felizmente no me escuchó.

La vela estaba a su apogeo, habíamos bebido algunas copas después de tantas sorpresas. Y sentado al lado de Rose, no paraba de sonreírle. Era tan guapa! Sobretodo con esta ropa roja! Y su pelo dorado que caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros que acariciaba suavemente.

"-Wow! Rose, es increíble, es la primera vez que veo Emmet tan tranquilo, se exclamó Edward.

-Yo estoy feliz que el hombre cuyo Rosalie no paraba de hablar es mi hermano… Dijo mi entusiasma hermana.

-Ah si, Rose habló de mi?

Pregunté, atrayéndome la mirada molesta de Rose.

-No te preocupes mi flor, tu nombre no dejaba mi boca de todo el día. Dije para reconfortarla. Me sonrió, y no pude resistir en la tentación de besar sus dulces labios, para la segunda vez de la noche, pero menos pasional que la primera vez, tomando el tiempo para saborearlos…

-Lo que podemos decir es que la vida es llena de sorpresas!

Se exclamo Alice. Me separé de Rose, quien posó su cabeza sobre mis hombros, para hablar con la nena.

-Entonces, Jasper y tu, os conocéis?

Jazz, tomó un aire molesto y declaró mirando a Edward:

-En realidad…Alice…Es la chica del restaurante…

Edward estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su bebida, y Bella le dio golpecitos en la espalda, sonriendo, estaba un poco borracha…

-Bueno, no lo tomaste mal para Emmet y Rose, entonces…

-No Jazz, estoy muy feliz por vosotros, fue solo la sorpresa. En realidad, me tranquiliza saber que mis hermanas entretienen una relación con mis amigos.

-Y yo soy la mas feliz! Chillo Alice acariciando la mejilla de Jazz.

-De veras, no estas decepcionada que sea yo…

-Pero ¿Qué dices? No podía soñar con alguien más.

-Además, Alice ya te vio. Dijo Rose, lo que hizo reír Alice y Bella.

-Pero Jasper nos aseguró que estaba tan discreto que ni siquiera Alice podía dudar de su identidad… Dijo.

-Es que Alice…Puede ser perspicaz…

-Jazz! Discreto! No puede ser!! Rió Alice. Pero cambiamos de tema, Bella, Edward, como esta su relación de vecindario?"

**Edward POV**

Emmet y Rosalie estaban sobre las nubes, Jasper y Alice intercambiaban miradas enamoradas y yo estaba enganchado a Bella. Sentada entre Emmet y yo, estaba radiosa, su risa era fresca y comunicativa, su humor y su felicidad la hacían perfecta para mí.

La sentí tensarse al oír la pregunta de mi hermana. Pensaba que tenía miedo de ese tema toda la velada. Bebió varios cócteles, y cada vez que la pedía que se parase, me sonreía asegurándome que era el ultimo, y yo, como un idiota, caía en el "engaño" de su hermosa sonrisa. Además no sabia de que había hablado con mis hermanas sobre nuestra relación, ¿Sabían que nos habíamos acostado?

"- Alice, Edward y yo sólo somos amigos…

Respondió sin saber mi pregunta. Para ellos éramos amigos…Pero no me convenía…

-Bella, estas segura? Porque...

-Bueno! Tengo ganas de bailar!! Corto Bella, extasiada.

-Bella! Odiaste bailar! Dijo Rosalie.

-No cuando estoy aquí para guiarla! Se exclamo Emmet incorporándose para llevar a su hermana sobre la pista.

Estábamos bajo el shock. Jasper y yo conocíamos muy bien los talentos de Emmet, y estaba impaciente descubrir los de Bella. Los seguíamos solo para poder verlos.

Una vez sobre la pista, empezaban a seguir el ritmo de la música, luego, Bella hizo un gesto para que Emmet se acercase, esperábamos lo que iban a hacer. Cuando Emmet se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de Bella, mientras ella saltaba como una loca, moviéndose mucho mas rápido que la música, empezábamos a reír. La muchedumbre empezaba a rodearlos. Reíamos a carcajadas mientras seguían hacer movimientos raros que debía ser pasos de baile. Parecían ser tan absortos un sus especies pasos que cuando volvieron hacia nosotros tan serios, intentábamos parar de reír.

-Entonces??? Pregunto Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ansiosa.

-Pienso que no estaba tan mal. Afirmo Emmet.

Rose fue la primera a soltar una risa. Pero nos acompañan a la hilaridad general.

-Bella! Como pudiste ocultarnos tu talento! Dijo mi hermana.

-Oh, sabes, después de algunas copas y con la participación de mi hermano, estoy lista a todo! Ho! Vamos! Adoooooro ésta canción!

Hizo un movimiento para ir de nuevo sobre la pista, pero se lo impedí. Se movía de manera provocante, y algunos tipos la miraban con interés…

-Bella, creo que esta bien para hoy…

-No! Quiero bailar!

-Edward, deberías acompañarla. Murmuro Alice a mi oreja, tendiéndome sus llaves. Rose ya ese fue con Emmet, y Jasper y yo vamos a tomar un taxi.

Consentí besando su frente.

-Jasper, te confió mi hermana, no hagáis tonterías!

Mi amigo me sonrió, pero cuando Alice me guiño un ojo, pensé que haría debido aconsejar a mi hermana en vez de Jazz.

-Edward, no vamos a volver ahora! Se quejo Bella.

-Si! La tome por la muñeca para irnos, la abrí la puerta del coche para que entrase el mi coche, pero me miro con una mueca, pero finalmente debió entrar frente a mi impasibilidad.

-Bella, pienso que bebiste demasiado…

-OH! Edward, pensaba que debíamos divertirnos!

-Fue el caso ¿No?

-No había terminado.

Le sonrió cuando vi que seguía enfadada, era tan adorable. No me habló hasta que llegábamos.

A penas había aparcado el auto y ella abrió la puerta para irse. Y antes de que pudiera esbozar un gesto para ayudarla, se desplomó a mis pies.

-UPS! Reía cuando me incliné hacia ella.

-Maldichazos tacones!

La cargué como si fuera un bebe, y se puso colorada.

-No parecían molestarte cuando bailabas

Escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-Debí ser totalmente ridícula.

-Era muy divertido.

-Si Emmet no fuera, nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

Sonreí cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-Edward, pienso que puedes dejarme.

-Lo podría, pero no lo quiero.

Murmuré, mirándola en sus enormes ojos chocolateados.

-Pero debo ser muy pesada!

-No digas estupideces Bella.

-Oh! Olvidé que eres tan musculoso…

Suspiró acariciando mis brazos. Me inmovilicé, bajo la sorpresa.

-Edward! Eres tan sexy!! Me dijo mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior. Finalmente era una muy mala idea cargarla, puesto que mi cuerpo empiezo a reaccionar a su calor y su actitud no mejoraba la situación.

-Bella, no sabes lo que dices.

-Edward, nunca fui tan segura de mi! Me gustas.

-Pues…Tú también me gustas…Pero no creo que sea el momento apropiado…

Me impidió seguir callándome con sus labios. Intentaba resistírme. Estaba borracha y no quería aprovechar de la situación. Paso su lengua sobre mis labios, obligándome a abrirlos. A ese momento las puertas se abrieron y nos separamos, arqueo una ceja de manera subjetiva. Sonreía cuando abrí su puerta y pude ver por primera vez su apartamento. Era tan grande como el mió con un toque femenino que reflejaba muy bien su personalidad.

-Bella, dónde esta tu habitación?

-Primera puerta.

Me dirigí directamente en el cuarto, abrí y la deposité al medio de la cama. Me aparté enseguida, aunque intento lamentablemente atraerme hacia ella.

-Edward!

-No, Bella, estas borracha, no tienes las ideas claras y no quiero que pienses que aproveche de la situación.

Se incorporó y me dijo seria:

-Tengo ganas de ti.

Para mi sorpresa, bajo la cremallera de su ropa y en menos tiempo como para decirlo, se encontró semi desnuda frente a mí. Si la primera vez perdí el control, no debería ceder a la tentación.

-Bella…No. Tengo que irme. Mi voz ronca traiciono mi deseo…Pero tenía que ser más fuerte. Me volteé para irme, pero se puso frente a mí, estaba tan majestuosa. Mi mirada se deslizó involuntariamente sobre su glorioso pecho! Mierda!

Aprovecho para empujarme sobre la cama y se acerco peligrosamente de mi, su paso era un poco torpe pero la hacia mas sexy.

-Bella…Por favor…

-Edward, veo muy bien que no te dejo indiferente. Dijo, mirando hacia el bulto de mi pantalón. Imposible negarlo.

-Es verdad. Pero no debe ser así.

-¿Y porqué no?

Bella se encontraba justo frente a mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Un escalofrió me recorrió. Estaba casi desnuda y se apretó aun más contra mí. Sus labios rozándome. Cuando sonrió supe que ya, estaba perdido. Los capturé salvajemente, con toda la urgencia que experimentaba.

-Bella, eres mi perdición…

Emitió un débil gemido de protestación cuando mis labios dejaron su boca para besar su garganta, recorrí su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de so oreja. Se arqueo pasando sus dedos en mi pelo gimiendo. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, luego se introdujeron bajo el tejido de sus bragas.

-Oh! Bella, estas tan mojada…

Los ojos cerrados, se abrió aun mas cuando se inmiscuí dos dedos en ella, titilando su botón con el pulgar, imprimiendo un movimiento de vaivén sin apartar mi mirada de su cara, ser el testigo de su placer era de lo mas afrodisíaco. Se enroscó bajo mis impulsiones y de repente abrió los ojos.

-Edward, por favor, no pares… Murmuro.

Sonreí antes de ir más profundamente en ella, gemía más fuertemente, y sentí como sus manos manoseaban la bragueta de mis vaqueros, lo deshizo y fueron sobre mí. Me contraje al soplo cortado por su audacia. A su turno, me miraba mientras empuñó la base de mi virilidad para iniciar un lento vaivén. Intensificábamos nuestros movimientos al mismo tiempo y mientras mis dedos se hundían más y mas lejo en ella, sus manos apretaban más y más rápido sobre mi sexo. Hasta que rendíamos las armas, jadeantes…

-Wow! Edward, nunca había hecho eso!

La besaba, sentía que mi deseo para con ella crecía de nuevo, pero tenia que esperar, merecía mas…

-Bella, eres maravillosa, pero debemos para aquí esta noche…

Me sonrió, apoyando su frente contra el mió.

-Ok, pero puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?

**Coucou les filles!!**

**Lamento el retraso, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para traducir! Además se trata del capi mas largo de la historia. **

**Gracias por sus Reviews y por leerme, es GENIAL!**

**Bueno, sigan animandome para traducir!! En francés ya la historia esta terminada con 25 capítulos.**

**En el próximo, habrá un nuevo lemon, espero que os guste.**

**Voilà! Os dejo, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible si superamos los 200 Reviews!!**

**Os mando besos desde mi isla!!**

**Bisoux!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice POV**

Entramos en el taxi sonrientes. Desde el momento cuando lo vi, tuve la convicción haberlo encontrardo. Jasper fue galante, simpático, amable, adorable… Y el pequeño beso que intercambiábamos fue suficiente para convencerme que éramos hechos el uno para el otro. El menor contacto con él abrasaba mis sentidos. El chofer nos pregunto en donde nos dejaba, y Jasper me miró con sus maravillosos ojos azules.

"-En tu casa, si quieres.

-Estas segura?

-Jasper? Contigo, estoy segura de todo.

-No piensas que deberíamos hablar de todo eso…

-Jasper, me prometiste recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Soltó una risa antes de contestar:

-Pequeña Alice, no quiero quemar etapas.

-No es el caso, afirmé.

Se volteó hacia el chofer para indicarle su dirección.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, me hizo entrar en un inmenso departamento.

-Bienvenida.

Miré el lugar, al acecho del menor indicio sobre su personalidad. Pero el lugar era totalmente impersonal, faltaba calor humano, las paredes eran blancas y los muebles eran el estricto minimum.

-Quieres beber algo?

-Me giré hacia él, parecía nervioso…

-Jazz, no pienses que ya bebimos lo suficiente para ésta noche? Además prefiero tener las ideas claras para lo que vamos a hacer…

Me aproximé de él, y se tenso aun más. Me acurruqué contra él para relajarlo.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti…

-Pero Alice, realmente, creo que deberíamos tomar el tiempo para hablar…

Mientras hablaba, desabroché su camisa, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Cuando terminé, pasé mis manos a lo largo de su torso musculoso. Fui sorprendida por las cicatrices que le cubrían. Jasper se separó de mí, molesto.

-Jazz… ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Alice…Fui en Irak, quería advertirte de… No soy…

Hablo a duras penas, y bajó los ojos. Me conmovi por su actitud, y me aproximé de él, para acariciar su cara. Me di cuenta que era constelado de pequeñas cicatrices. Sin embargo, no le quitaba de su belleza, al contrario, se añadían a su carisma.

-Jasper, escúchame. Le obligué a mirarme a los ojos, para que pudiese ver mi sinceridad. Me da igual, pienso que aunque te faltasen unos miembros, lo que experimento contigo es igual de fuerte. Sé muy bien que acabamos de conocernos, y aunque te parece insensato, sé que te quiero. Sé que eres el hombre con el cual voy a vivir para el resto de mi vida. No me preguntas cómo, lo sé, y punto.

Me dirigió una estupenda sonrisa que arrugó sus ojos y mi corazón faltó un latido. Luego, me beso.

Este beso ya no tenia nada que ver con el roce al principio de la noche. Era un beso apasionado, como nunca había recibido. Me levantó en sus brazos y me transportó hacia su habitación mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello. Gruñó. Nos separábamos sólo cuando nos encontrábamos en su cama.

-Alice, murmuró, acariciando mi cara, eres demasiada perfecta, no sé si…

-Jazz, por favor, deja de reflexionar y hazme el amor!!

Le ordené. Me miró, sorprendido, antes de obedecer:

-A sus ordenes señorita

Me reí un poco ante el acento que tomó para decir eso. Nada contaba mas que besarlo, tocar su cuerpo caluroso, sentir su peso cubrirme, nuestros cuerpos se mezclaban, y encajaba perfectamente.

-Yo… Alice, debo confesarte que hace un rato que no he hecho esto…

-Humm… Pienso que te las arreglas muy bien…

Lo dirigí una sonrisa picará acariciando su sexo erecto, atrayéndome un gruño. Me sentí muy orgullosa por ser la que desencadenó esta monstruosa erección…

-Espera…Yo…Tengo lo necesario para…

Se levantó para buscar en sus cajones. Era tan atento conmigo. Y tumbada sobre la cama, mirándolo protegernos, me dije que nada podía igualar la perfección de este momento. Se puso encima de mí, acarició mis pequeños pechos tendidos. Sabía que no tenía un cuerpo muy generoso, pero frente a su mirada admirativa, me sentí la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Soñé con ese momento desde la primera vez cuando te vi devorar este enorme plato de espaguetis. Murmuró.

-¿De veras? Estoy segura de que querías que sea tu él que comía tan vorazmente…

-Desde luego, no se puede ocultarte nada…

Nos reíamos cuando capturó mis labios. Fui embriagada por su contacto. Una ola de calor se esparció en mis venas. Prolongábamos el beso, pero fue resbalar sus labios sobre mi cuello, lamió mis senos, bajo hasta mi ombligo, hasta besar la tibia humedad al medio de mis muslos. Se tardó sabiamente en éste lugar, subiendo el placer en mí. Movía las caderas para acompañar los movimientos de su lengua en mi, sentía que me transportaba lejos, muy lejos. Hundí las manos en su cabello para acentuar su movimiento. Me arqueé cuando gocé, gritando su nombre. Era maravillada. Esperó un momento, el tiempo necesario para que me recompusiera antes de acariciarme de nuevo. Me apreté más contra él, contra su miembro que necesitaba en mí.

Entendió enseguida esta necesidad y me abrí para que pudiera penetrarme. Me arqueé para seguir el ritmo. Primero fue tierno, iba despacio, acariciaba mi cuerpo, sembrando besos sobre mi cuello, luego aumento la cadencia y fue muy rápido, frenético. Cuando fui al borde del éxtasis, se hundió lo más profundo que pudo, para que tocáramos el cielo, juntos.

Quedábamos inmóviles unos largos minutos, me sentía tan feliz en sus brazos.

"-Te quiero Alice. Te quiero."

Lo oí decirme antes de que durmiera contra él.

**Bella POV**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, me desperté antes que Edward, quien me abrazaba, Mi cabeza me dolía un poco, pero me sentía tan bien contra él, que el dolor pasó al segundo plano. Vestía su camisa, mientras él seguía durmiendo, sólo con sus boxers. Su cabello era aun mas desordenado que de costumbre. Su cara era seria cuando dormía. Quedaba aquí, mirándolo. No llegaba creer lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Me sonrojé violentamente al recordándome. Nadie había logrado despertar este lado de mí antes. En las casi inexistentes relaciones sexuales que tuve, era sumisa. Mientras que con él teníamos el mismo poder el uno sobre el otro. A la vez presa y cazador, y el placer que obtuviéramos era muy intenso.

Se movió ligeramente en su sueño. Y de repente sus ojos se abrieron, pero se tensó cuando me vio.

"-Mmmm?

Era un gruño nervioso, de los que la gente hace para llenar un silencio.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír: "mmmm". Y con esa mirada inquieta que estas dirigiéndome, es aun más alabador. Qué tipo de "mmmm" es? Es un "mmmm" que quiere decir: qué demonios hago en esta cama con esa chica a la cara decompuesta? O es un "mmmm" sexual?

Lo pinché, lo que apaciguó la atmósfera puesto que mi digirió su sonrisa torcida.

-Hola Bella.

Me dijo besando dulcemente mis labios.

-Hola Edward, qué tal tu noche?

-Perfecta. Bella, temía que pensaras que aproveché…

-Edward, si recuerdo bien, nos aprovechemos el uno del otro.

-Mmmm…

-Edward, sueles contestar así por las mañanas?

-Bella, para alguien que debería tener resaca, veo que hablas mucho.

-Creo que hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de dormir me ayudo para eliminar el poco de alcohol que tenia en la sangre.

-Mmmm…

-¡Empiezas de nuevo!

Se sacudió por una risa silenciosa.

-Bella, eres maravillosa.

-Por favor, Edward, estoy horrible al despertar.

-No lo creo….

Acaricio mis espalda, y se inclinó para besarme el cuello, provocando un escalofrió.

-Espera, necesito unos minutos humanos! Dame un minuto!!

Me levanté para ir en mi sala de baño. Me miré en el espejo, y me quede horrorizada! Pasé agua fría en mi cara, me lavé los dientes e intentaba desenmarañar mi pelo cuando salí…

-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Qué?

-Arreglarte para mi, Bella eres tan estupenda…

Me atrayo hacia él y me hizo sentar en su regazo.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, ya no hablábamos sobre nuestro primer encuentro.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

-Lamento mi actitud aquella noche, nunca debería actuar como lo hizo. Fui cobarde, lamento haberme ido.

-Pues, Edward, en realidad, estuvo genial! Pero es verdad que no debiste huir de esa manera. Pero pienso que tarde o temprano, eso habría llegado.

-De veras?

-Claro! Todo fue reunido para… pues para reunirnos.

-Entonces no me culpas por haberte tomado como lo hice?

-¡No! ¡Fue la experiencia más excitante de mi vida!

-Y el hecho de que no… No nos protegí…

-No te preocupes, tomé la píldora

Sonreí viéndolo suspirar, aliviado.

-¿Sueles hacer eso?

-Quieres decir acostarme en la oscuridad con una desconocida? No, eres la primera. Solo vi tu cuerpo, y me hizo perder la cabeza.

-¿Entonces cómo me reconociste?

-A causa del mordisco…

-Oh!!

Instintivamente posé una mano sobre mi cuello. Ya no quedaba rastro…

-Tengo que pedirte perdón para eso también...

-No!! Adoré eso! Me miró, sorprendido. Te lo aseguro, Edward, muérdeme!

Ordené, provocando una pequeña risa por su parte. Lo que nos sacudió y la atmósfera cambió. Me besó, mucho tiempo, con fogosidad y pasión, como si se muriera de sed. Como si acaba de vivir anñs en la oscuridad y que había encontrado la luz. Como si yo fuera esa luz.

-Mmmm… Dejé escapar.

-Ves! Tú también lo haces!

Dijo, sonriendo contra mi piel.

-Bella, me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche…

-Edward! Ni siquiera hemos desayunado!

-Lo sé, pero quiero llevarte a cenar.

-Ok. Pero quiero que desayunemos juntos.

-No hay problema, pero necesito tomar una ducha antes…

**Voilà!!**

**Espero que siga gustándoos!! **

**Quiero agradeceros por sus Reviews!! **

**Nos leemos!!**

**Bisoux!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

¡Bella era impredesible! Jamás me habría imaginado que ella reaccionara tan bien a nuestro despertar juntos.

Nuestro despertar.

Sonaba muy bien, y había sido maravilloso. Bella era increíblemente hermosa. Era extremadamente agradable abrir los ojos para caer en sus preciosos diamantes marrón, escudriñándome como si fuera la única cosa que existía. Pero en seguida las dudas me habían invadido para evaporarse tan pronto como llegaron. Nuestra conversación resultó llena de sorpresas y pude ver que ella experimentaba los mismos sentimientos que yo. Lo que significaba que podíamos considerar tener una relación seria. Esta idea me regocijaba.

Sonreía tontamente preparando los pancakes. Arreglamos que vendría después de su ducha. En el momento cuando depositaba los pancakes en un plato, golpeó a la puerta. Me arrojé contra la puerta, para poder verla, sonriente, y con un jarro de jugo de naranja en su mano.

«-Frescamente exprimidas, me dijo con su voz suave. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡Es perfecto! Respondí haciéndola entrar.

-¡Bienvenida en mi humilde morada!

-¡Es luminoso!

-Sí, se lo debo a mi madre.

-¡Sí, Esmée siempre tuvo el don de decorar una casa!

-¿Te llevas bien con ella? pregunté mientras que se instalaba a la mesa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tu madre es genial! Pero, no evocaba mucho tu existencia.

-Porque estoy en frío con ellos. Dije a pesar.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero puedo asegurarte que los echas de menos.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, acabas de confiarme que no hablaba mucho de mí.

-¡Pero su mirada triste hablaba por ella! Y puedo asegurarte que Carlisle también es afectado por tu ausencia.

Sentí una ola de culpabilidad recorrerme. Evocar a mis padres hacía resurgir el vacío que tenía al fondo de mi corazón. Aunque podía hablar de ves en cuando con mi madre, hacia años que no hablaba con mi padre.

-Pero sabes que? ¡Antes de qué descubriera tu relación con ellos, no había hecho el acercamiento!

-¿Jamás miraste nuestras fotos?

-En realidad ninguna de ti adulto, porque de niño si!

Me enfuruñé, mi madre tenía una colección de fotos mias de niño, pero no jugaban a mi favor! La idea que Bella hubiera podido verme de esa manera me desagradaba. Sobre todo cuando se puso a reír por no sé qué razón!

-¿Bella, qué pasa?

-¡Oh! ¡Acabo recordarme de un cliché, dónde estabas desnudo comiendo tierra!!

Y para la primero vez después muy, muy largo tiempo, enrojecí.

- ¡Oh!

-¡No tienes que avergonzarte!

-¡Esme tiene un álbum repleto de fotos comprometedoras!

-¡Wow! ¡Edward, tus pancakes estan suculentos! Se apresuró de cambiar de tema, para mi alivio más grande. Bella parecía apreciar su desayuno. Me dejaba observarla, era tan fresca, de verdad arrebatada, y un rico olor a fresas cosquilló mis narices. Estaba irresistible en su vaquero deslavado y esa tee-shirt amplia que dejaban adivinar sus curvas. A su única evocación, sentí cómo mi cuerpo comenzó despertarse.

-Estoy feliz que te gusten.

-Pero tú apenas los has tocado. ¿No tienes hambre?

-En realidad, hambreo de otra cosa, confesé.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente, abriendo los ojos y enrojeció ante de mi insinuación. Le sonreí, y levanté la mano para poder tocar sus mejillas delicadamente rosadas. Su contacto, como de costumbre encendió mis sentidos. Acariciaba su piel delicada, sin romper el contacto de nuestros ojos. Abrió ligeramente los labios. Una invitación a la cual no podía eludir.

Me incorporé, me acerqué y me senté sobre la mesa, enfrente de ella para poder besarla de nuevo. Antes de que nuestros labios hicieran contacto, vi que había cerrado los ojos. Tuve cuidado de deleitarme del néctar sabroso de su boca. El beso era el más tierno que habíamos compartido, sin embargo, me dí cuenta de que mi sed de era todavía más fuerte. Y su expresión ensimismada despertó mi curiosidad. Tenía el don de desorientarme.

-Bella, díme, ¿en qué piensas?

-En nada, murmuró antes de depositar un beso en mis labios.

-¿Estas segura?

-Mmm, yo…

-Díme por favor, lo susurré jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja con mi boca. Sentí que sonreía antes de contestar:

-Me decía que habías cambiado mucho.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, creciste, acompañó sus palabras poniendo una mano sobre mi sexo, haciéndome entender a qué hacía alusión. Mi reacción no se hizo esperar.

No pude impedir un gemido brota escapar de mi garganta, sumergía la mano en su pelo todavía ligeramente húmedo, y la abrasé con fiebre, hasta que nos separábamos jadeantes.

-¿Bella, eres consciente de lo que va a ocurrir si continuamos así?

Reflexiono apenas un segundo antes de menear la cabeza.

-Edward, es exactamente lo que quiero. "

Entonces, se incorporó para encontrarse entre mis piernas, y me abrazó de nuevo, haciéndome comprender que era segura de ella. La atraje hacía mí, para poder sentirla plenamente contra mi cuerpo. Deslizé mis manos debajo su tee-shirt, tocando su piel sedosa.

Dejaba sus labios para poder mordisquear su cuello haciéndole susurrar mi nombre, después bajé directamente a sus pechos después de haber pasado su tee-shirt por su cabeza. Era la primera vez que podía verla en la luz del día, y era pasmoso.

Su sostén marrón me hizo agua a la boca. Bajé luego la cabeza para aplastar mis labios contra su pecho sabroso. Se apretaba todavía más contra mí, inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás, jadeante. Mi sexo era tan duro que se volvía doloroso. Resbalé mis dedos a lo largo de su espalda, la pegaba todavía más a mí para titilar de la punta de la lengua sus puntas alzadas debajo del tejido de su sostén. Cuando comenzó ondular de las caderas contra mí, supe que no iba a poder aguantar más.

«-Edward, susurró, mientras que sus manos acariciaban hábilmente mi virilidad. Quita tu pantalón.

Su voz era casi inaudible, y pensaba haber oído mal hasta que me liberó con una impaciencia no disimulada.

Estaba al borde de la implosión.

-¿Dios Mió Bella, qué estas haciéndome?

-Verifico que ya no tienes nada que ver con el muchacho de la foto.

Me dijo fijándome de sus ojos chocolates masturbándome.

-¿Porqué sigues dudando?

-Mmm, sabes, la primera vez, era demasiado oscuro, y anoche, no estaba en mí estado normal.

Había comenzado acentuar la dulce tortura que me inflíjala, haciéndome estremecer.

-Para…

Había intentado poner autoridad en mis palabras, pero a la final, éste sonó como un ruego.

-¿Por qué, no te gusta? Díme cómo hacer entonces.

Me dijo ella con una sonrisa, siguiendo su movimiento. Gruñía, mientras inmergía inevitablemente en un placer increíble.

-No, es perfecto… Pero… Bella… Había bajado la cabeza y sentí su boca atrapar mi sexo. Tenia que… Parar… Debía…

-Bella, suspiré, tratando rechazarla.

No se dejó hacer y me miró mientras hacía bajar su lengua en toda mi longitud y me dejé llevar por su caricia embriagada. Me sentía desfallecer completamente.

Toda mi voluntad para que parara se levantó el vuelo, al contrario quería que siguiera.

Instintivamente, acompañaba su movimiento. Sólo la sentía. Su mano, sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua...

Después, mi cuerpo convulsionó. Era cercano de alcanzar el placer absoluto.

Lo sintió y aumentó el ritmo, hasta al que gocé en su boca. Tragó mi semen, después se levantó y se acurrucó contra mí. Le devolvía el calor de su abrazo, emergiendo de las emociones fenomenales que acababa de provocar en mí.

-¡Wow! ¡Bella, has sido impresionante!

Se apartó un poco, destinándome una sonrisa luminosa

-Fue la primera vez que… Hacia eso…

-Pues, era perfecto!

Tenia ganas de devolverle el placer que me dio, y bruscamente, íntervertí nuestra posición para que se sentara sobre la mesa.

-¡Edward! ¡Adoro esa mesa!

-Yo también… Y empieza a tener un valor inestimable.

Deshice su sostén para admirar sus senos en todo esplendor. Estaba a punto de devorarlos cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron. Suspiré, frustrado, escuchando como alguien tocaba más fuerte.

-Edward… Esperabas alguien?

-No. Refunfuñé.

Bella puso rápidamente su sostén y su tee-shiert mientras que me reajustaba.

-Lo siento…

-No es grave, podremos hacerlo mas tarde… Dijo, rozando mis labios. Puedo ir a tu baño?

-Claro. La puerta al fondo, indiqué.

No separé mi mirada de ella, esperé que entrara para abrir la puerta.

-¡Eddie!!

-¡Mierda!

Hice un ademán para cerrar inmediatamente la puerta, pero no tuve el tiempo. Me saltó francamente encima. Desestabilizado, y el tiempo de encontrar el equilibrio, tenía ya su boca aplastada sobre la mía.

La rechacé en seguida, asqueado por su ademán.

-¿Edward?

¡Y Doble Mierda!!

Detrás de mí, Bella estaba lívida, observó toda la escena.

-¿Eddie, quién es ella? Hizo la voz insoportable de Tanya.

-¡Bella, yo… No…!

Acudí hacia ella para retenerla, pero consiguó librar de él hilvanando debajo mi brazo.

-¡Para el amor de Dios Bella, escúchame!

-No metas Dios a esta historia quieres!

-¡Bella! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

-¡Edward, tienes visita!

Me dijo ella, girándome la espalda para abrir su puerta. Consternado, le atraje hacia mí, pero posando las manos sobre mi pecho, me rechazó con todas sus fuerzas y tropecé lamentablemente en el suelo. Y levanté mi mirada impotente para verla cerrar su puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bella!"

**Voilà!!**

**Si queréis que actualizo lo mas pronto posible, sabéis lo que quiero!!!**

**Bisoux!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

Una vez más, había sido completamente humillada por él! ¡Arrgghh! Fulminaba ¡Qué idiota! Ni siquiera le pregunté si tenía alguien en su vida!! Entré a mi cuarto, y los recuerdos del insomnio me asaltaron. Bueno, era fuera de pregunta que quedaba aquí.

Tomé mi móvil y compuse el número de Jake. Más qué jamás, necesitaba hacerlo salir de mi cabeza. Y ver de nuevo a mi amigo sería la mejor solución!

" -Sí?

-Alo, hice intentando sonar sexy.

-Hum, quien es?

-No te acuerdas de mí?

Continué, incitadora.

-Si me deces lo que llevas puesto de ropa interior en este momento, me ayudarías.

Qué imbecil! Miré el aparato, asombrada, se trataba de mi amigo? Como si sabiendo mi ropa interior pudiera ayudarle a conocer mi identidad!

Bueno, era yo quien había iniciado el juego y decidía continuar.

-¿Quién te dijo que llevo ropa interior?

-¡Wow! Eres caliente!

-Quemada!

-Me excitas así.

Okay, esto empezaba a escaparse de mis manos la situación.

-¡Jake! ¡Eres un cerdo!

Exclame, renunciando al juego.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Bella!!

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¿A qué momento lo adivinaste?

-¡Desde el principio! Pero quería ver hasta dónde podías llegar!

-¡En todo caso, es bueno poder oírte!

-¡No tanto como para mi! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, bien, me preguntaba si estarías libre hoy.

-¡Claro!

-Entonces, podría verte?

-Si! Donde quieres que nos encontráramos?

-¿El parque?

-Dáme una media hora! ¿Cómo que te reconoceré? Me preguntó con una voz burlona.

-¡Sería la única chica que no llevará ropa interior!

-¡De Verdad eso me ayuda mucho! "

Estaba excitada como una pulga con la idea de encontrarle. ¡Hacía mucho que no lo había visto! Y lo había echado de menos! Fue él quien me vio en primero. Y me hizo sobresaltar cuando le oí

-"Wouf!

-¡Jake!

Me abrazo en un brazo musculoso.

-¡Has crecido! Eres Gigantesco! ¡Casi tanto como Emmet!

-¡Soy un hombre ahora!

-¡Lo Veo!

Tenía 3 años más que él y lo consideraba como mi hermanito

-¡Eres magnífico!

-¡Gracias! Pero tu Bella, eres estupenda!

-Es bueno oír eso de vez en cuando… ¿Entonces, díme, cómo te va con la universidad?

Anduvimos un buen rato, hablando de todo y de nada, buscando a colmar las lagunas que había dejado el tiempo.

Después, comíamos al abrigo de los árboles, era como si fuera ayer que nos habíamos separado, nuestra amistad no había cambiado.

-He encontrado a Emmet hace algunas semanas!

-¡Lo sé, él me lo ha dicho!

-¿Te gustaría si nos encontramos los tres?

-¡Claro!¡Será Como antes!

-¡Genial, lo haremos pronto! ¿Te has hecho amigos a la universidad?

-No muchos…

-¿Una novia?

-No. ¿Y tú, un novio?

-No de verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir por, no de verdad?

-Es una relación complicada. Bueno, se hace tarde, y voy entrar...

-¿Te acompaño si quieres?

-No es muy lejos, puedo ir sola.

-¡Insisto, podrías venir hacer un turno en mi moto!

-¿Tu… tu moto??

-Sí, mi…mi moto.

Me dijo sonriéndome ante de mi expresión atónita.

-¡OK!

Me guió hasta a una Ducati negra.

-¡Wow! ¡Jake! ¡Es soberbia!!

-Lo sé, es mi orgullo. "

Declaró tendiéndome un casco. Lo puse, después me instalé detrás de él. ¡Fue, pasmoso!

Las sensaciones que podían provocar este viaje en moto eran impresionantes. Sentada contra él, podía evacuar toda la tensión que había tenido en mí toda el día.

Pero cuando finalmente tomó el camino hacia mi casa, comenzaba tensarme.

La vuelta a la casa significaba vuelta a la realidad. ¡Y no podría huir más!

¡Pero, decidía retrasar este momento lo más posible!

-¡Jake, fue increíble! ¿Quieres subir?

-¡Sí! Se extasió.

-¡No hay es para ponerte en este estado!¡Sólo te propongo venir a tomar una copa para agradecer este momento maravilloso!

A pesar de mis palabras, una sonrisa luminosa no se borraba de sus labios.

-¡Tu casa es genial!!

-Gracias, sabes, me pagan bien!

-Claro, eres la famosa Isabella Swan!

Le sonreía.

-¡No exageres!

Algunas horas más tarde, era el momento volver a casa para él, tenía curso temprano al día siguiente. Me acurruqué una vez más contra él delante de la puerta.

-¿Jake, esta vez yo no perdamos el contacto OK?

-Te lo prometo Bella. Me dijo besándome en el frente.

A este momento, Edward penetró en el corredor. Se cuajó y nos fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Edward!

Se exclamó Jake para mi gran sorpresa haciéndolo un abrazo caluroso.

-¿Os… Os conocéis?

-¡Sí! ¡Hemos jugado al basket el mismo día en el que encontré a Emmet! ¿Pero…Qué haces aquí ED?

-Vivo aquí.

Jake lo miró, después llevó la mirada hacia mí, dubitativo.

Comprendiendo su pregunta muda, me apresuraba aclarar:

-¡OH! ¡No! ¡Es mi vecino!

Tuvo un suspiro aliviado, después se exclamó:

-¡Wow! ¡Qué mundo tan pequeño!!

-Sí, demasiado a mi gusto. Comprobaba a voz baja.

-Veo que has conseguido volver a tomar contacto con Bella, dijo Edward, fríamente.

-¡Sí! ¿Pero sabías que era ella?

-No, lo he aprendido recientemente.

-Edward y yo no mantenemos una muy buena relación de vecindad.

-¡No es posible! ¡Sois geniales los dos!

-¿Jake, no tienes curso mañana? Dije fríamente

-Sí, desgraciadamente. ¡Bella, nos vemos pronto! ¡Tengo ganas volver a hacer eso contigo! Me hizo con su sonrisa más grande.

- ¡Con mucho gusto!

Respondí acariciándolo la mejilla.

Nos abrazábamos por última vez, después saludó Edward antes de entrar en el ascensor para irse.

Desde que las puertas se cerraron, corría para entrar en mi casa y encerrarme antes de que Edward me interceptará.

-Y donde crees que vas? Me dijo, impidiéndome cerrar la puerta.

-Edward, no tengo ganas hablar contigo.

-Entonces escúchame. Bella, no hay nada entre Tanya y yo.

-Edward, haces lo que quieres con tu vida.

-Pero Bella, debes dejarme explicarte.

Logré cerrar violentamente la puerta. Pero recibió en llena nariz el golpe, lo oí gemir.

Lamenté repentinamente mi gesto. Sigilosamente, abrí la puerta para descubrirlo ensangrentado. ¡Mierda! Ensangrentado! Sangre!

Enseguida, todo volvió negro, solo pude murmurar un "edward" antes de desmayarme.

Me desperté en mi cama. Me incorporé demasiado rápido, seguía atolondrada.

-Bella, escuché su voz terciopelada. Edward se encontraba en mi cama, a mi lado. En mi cama!!

-Edward!! Qué haces aquí?

-Bella, te desmayaste sin razón, y te llevé pero no querías soltarme.

Me sonjoré.

-¡Estas segura que estas bien?

-Pienso que soy yo que debería pedirte eso. Tu… Tu nariz?

-Va bien, por lo menos no se rompió.

-Lo siento.

-Bella, ¡puedes escucharme?

-Pienso que te lo debo.

-Entonces, debo precisar que entre Tanya y yo, no hay nada. No soy interesado por elle…

-Edward, no… Pues no pienso llegar a su altura…

-Bella, vales mucho más que ella. Además, prefiero a las morenas. Me dijo, jugando con mi pelo y dirigiéndome una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Y… No pienso que volverá a pasar. Dijo con, una sonrisa.

-Por qué?

-Pues… La hice entender que no me interesaba para nada… Pero quiero saber lo que pasó entre Jacob y tú?

-Lo telefoneé y hemos pasado el DIA juntos.

-Mmmm… Nada más?

-No. Jake es mi mejor amigo.

-Y que entendéis por "hacer eso de nuevo?

-Oh… Lo acompañé en su moto… Fue increíble.

Edward se enfurruño, y decidí tranquilizarlo.

-Edward, Jacob es sólo mi amigo.

-Pero quiere mas, lo sabes?

-Lo dudé, pero te aseguro que nunca hará algo más que amistad.

Me miró serio, con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

-Bella… Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¡A donde?

-Pues… Quería decir, como novia

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

-Edward…

-Sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero existe algo muy fuerte entre nosotros. No sé hacia donde podremos ir… Pero...

Lo impidió seguir, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Edward, será un honor para mí salir contigo siendo tu novia.

Y nos besamos. Pero se separo de mí haciendo muecas.

-Es el efecto que te hago?

-No, es solo que me duele un poco la nariz.

-Oh… Perdóname. Te golpeé tanto!

-Pero sigo aquí!

-Eres tan valiente!!

Lo miré con una expresión admirativa, me sonrió, burlón…

-Bella… Eres increíble.

Nuestros labios se rozaron, me acurruqué contra su cuerpo vigoroso, mientras me abrazaba acariciando mi espalda. Pero rápidamente, sus caricias se fueron más intensas, y bajo hasta mis nalgas.

-Edward… Que haces?

-Recuperando el tiempo perdido…"

Se puso sobre mí y empezó a besarme tiernamente. Bajo a lo largo de mi garganta, siguió el contorno de mi clavícula y de mi hombro, exploro mi brazo sobre su longitud, chupando mis dedos, moldeando mi pecho que ya había desnudado. Los chupó con sensualidad, uno a uno, mordisqueando mis tetones erectos por el placer, mientras me arqueaba e gemía. Hizo correr sus labios sobre mi vientre, me abrí para él, necesitaba sentir su caricia sobre mi feminidad. Trazando besos ardientes al interior de mis muslos.

-Bella, eres tan dulce… Necesito hacerte gozar, necesito oírte gritar mi nombre…

Abrí más mis muslos y con un movimiento experto empezó a lamerme. Tenia mucha dificultad para respirar, mientras se concentraba sobre el centro de mi placer, juntando sus dedos a su lengua curiosa. Se hundió en mí, más y mas, gemía, subiendo mis caderas, bajándolas, subiendo, bajando, meneando desesperadamente la cabeza. Nunca había experimentado un placer tan intenso. Lo empuñe su pelo, apretando los muslos alrededor de su cuello.

-Edward… Sigue…

Acelero el movimiento, hasta que me temblé con todo mí ser. Grité su nombre, como lo quería, mientras el orgasmo me capturo. Precipitándome en un momento de éxtasis flameante.

Recobré poco a poco los espíritus. Sentí Edward poner la cabeza sobre mi vientre y abrazar mi cintura. Antes de dormir, cuneada por una dulce melodía que tatareaba.

**Espero que siga gustándoos. Lo siento por el retraso, tuve algunos problemas con la familia y todo… Espero poder actualizar pronto, prometo intentarlo.**

**Bisoux!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

Esta vez, me desperté antes de Bella. El sol hundía la habitación y la envolvía en un halo luminoso, su pelo enmarcaba el ovalo de su cara cuya belleza me dejaba pasmado. Se desperté lentamente, sintiendo los dulces besos que sembraba sobre su cara y su cuello.

"-Hum… Edward me encantaría despertarme así todos los días…

-Yo también…

Pero de repente se separó de mí y se incorporó, con una mirada enloquecida.

-¿¿Que pasa??

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7.30, porqué?

-Dios mío!!

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el baño rápidamente.

-Tengo que ser al trabajo a las 8.

-Bella! Llegaras tarde.

-Aahh! Lo sé!

Se cerró en el baño y salió 5 minutos después envuelta en una toalla, fresca como una rosa.

-Wow! Bella eres para comer.

Dije abrazándola y tacando su pelo empapado.

-Edward, por favor, para de mirarme así, pienso que tendré aun mas retraso.

-Es tan grave?

-Muy muy grave! Tengo una reunión muy importante hoy.

A regañadientes la deje terminar de arreglarse mientras me preparé para ir a dejarla al trabajo.

-No te sientas obligado a llevarme!

-No te preocupes, lo hago por puro placer!!

-Ok. En este caso si eres tu quien maneja, pienso poder llegar justo a tiempo.

Se equivoco, eran las 8.01 cuando aparqué.

-Lo siento, hice lo que pude.

-No es grave, al contrario, me salvaste. Me dijo, besándome demasiado rapido.

-No comiste nada, quieres que te llevo algo?

-Pues… de acuerdo. Mi despacho esta en el tercer piso. Estoy segura que lo encontrarás. Hasta pronto.

Pasé volando a la pastelería y compré un café y un pastel para ella, algunos minutos después, entraba en el elevador, justo antes de que se cerrara. Un hombre rubio se encontraba al interior, más o menos de mi edad. Le dije hola, pero no me contesto, sino que me miro de manera huraña. Pff, odia este tipo de gente que se cree superior solo por llevar un traje de marca. Por una verdadera casualidad, salíamos al mismo piso. Me crucé con unas mujeres que me comieron con los ojos. No me gustaban. Excepto a la joven morena que me dirigió una sonrisa tímida y me indico el despacho de Bella.

Toqué a la puerta y abrí al oírla indicarme que entrara.

Estaba sentada y concentrada en la lectura de algunos documentos y llevaba gafas. Se erguió sonriéndome. Era tan sexy!

-Bella no sabia que llevabas gafas.

Se las quito enseguida.

-No! Te van bien.

-Edward, gracias por traerme café.

Se había aproximado y lo tomó.

-Tienes un maravilloso despacho.

-Gracias.

-Pero lo es aun más por que estas aquí. Susurré antes de besarla.

Me preguntaba como iba a sobrevivir un DIA sin ella cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Bella! Estas…aquí…

El hombre se congelo al mirar como estábamos abrazando. Y ahora, era yo quien lo miraba de manera huraña. Se trataba del mismo rubio el elevador.

-Mike, tengo un poco de retraso, pero llego enseguida…

Bella estaba tan roja como un tomate. Sonreí antes de presentarme, como si no pasara nada.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella.

-El…El novio??

-Si Mike, es mi novio. Edward, he aquí Mike Newton, uno de mis colegas.

Sacudió rápidamente la mano que le tendí.

-Bella? Date prisa, te esperamos para empezar.

-OK, vengo.

Se fue, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Bella y yo reímos.

-Qué idiota!

-Edward! Dijo, pegándome en el pecho, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No me gusta este tipo, además, tengo la impresión haberlo visto…

-Ah! Quizás lo cruzaste cuando vinieron ayudarme en casa.

Claro! Me recordaba muy bien de este imbecil.

-Bella no quiero que te vayas.

-Edward! Qué me haces?

-Este tipo tiene vistas sobre tu persona.

-Lo sé, pero es lejos de ser reciproco.

-Eso espero! Sin embargo, no me gusta que trabajes con él.

-Edward! No estarás celoso?

-No!! Es solo que no me gusta!!

-No tienes que estar celoso! De todos modos, sabes bien que sé defenderme si se muestra demasiado emprendedor…

-Pero él, va verte todo el DIA! Mientras que yo tengo que esperar hasta las 6 am?

-Termino a las 5.

-Es igual!

Me sonrió se apretó contra mi y paso una mano sobre mi virilidad, provocando irremediablemente un temblor en mi.

-No te preocupes, eres el único con el que haré eso.

Me beso apasionadamente, no quería que se fuera!!!

-Edward, me tengo que ir!

-NO QUIERO!

-Para de actuar como un niño pequeño!!

-No lo soy. Dije, pegándome a ella, para demostrárselo.

-Lo sé… Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te veo para el desayuno?

-No, tengo una entrevista.

-Arrr! Tengo que esperar hasta que termines.

-Me temo que si.

Salí, totalmente hastiado. Me preguntaba como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ella. Finalmente, volví a casa, frustrado. Consulté mis mensajes electrónicos. Jessica, mi editor, me había enviado dos, pidiéndome enviarle unos capítulos de mi nueva novela. Si sabia que solo había escrito unas líneas! Pero cuando me puse a trabajar a su escritura, me sentí mas inspirado. Las palabras fluyeron automáticamente, de forma natural. Escribí todo el día, absorto por la intriga que se desarrollaba en mi mente. Al final no vi pasar las horas, aunque echaba mucho de menos a Bella . Me fui a traerla a las 5, y hablaba con un hombre, se trataba de otro tipo que entro en su casa.

-Adiós Eric! Dijo, entro en el coche. Hola Edward!

-Hola Bella, me has echado de menos?

-Muchísimo!

-Vi que hablabas con otro de eso tipos…

-Edward, eres tan sexy cuando te pones celoso.

-Bella, no lo soy… Bueno, si, lo confeso, estoy enfermo k.o. la celosía.

-Y como te fue el día?

-Compuse.

-OH! Me harías escucharlo un día?

-Quizás.

-Como que quizás??

-Si eres buena. Y para ti, todo bien?

-Si. Ah! Alice nos invito al restaurante mañana por la noche. Dijo que tenía algo que festejar.

-Genial, será la ocasión para anunciarles oficialmente lo nuestro.

-Dime… Has hablado de la 'desconocida'?

-Pues… Son mis amigos…

-Edward, yo también he hablado de ti, son tus hermanas y les dije algunas cositas…un poco molestas…

-Bella, Emmet es tu hermanastro y yo también dije 'cositas' sobre ti.

Se sonrojo violentamente.

-Piensas que deberíamos confesarlos todo?

-Pienso que tenemos que mostrarnos honestos. Además, hay que aprovechar la presencia de Rosalie con Emmet, es la única que logra tranquilizarlo.

-Piensas que reaccionara mal?

-No sé… Me dijo que te protegiera de tipos como yo.

-Ah y como eres?

-Listo a devorarte cruda.

Habíamos llegado, pero como era temprano, quería que Bella cenara conmigo antes de que…

Bueno, por lo visto Bella tenía otros proyectos puesto que se acercó a mí con una sonrisa seductora hasta que se apoderó de mis labios para besarme languidamanente. La había echado tanto de menos. El inmenso deseo que experimentaba por ella se intensificó con los últimos días, y esta vez quería ir mas lejos. Pero el coche nos impedía seguir nuestras exploraciones. Con respiración entrecortada, logré separarme y decirle:

-No quiero que lo hagamos aquí…

La recosté en su silla antes de que pudiera reaccionar, mi mano buscaba un camino bajo su falda. Me dejo hacer y me ayudo encontrar lo que anhelaba abriendo sus muslos.

-Vamos a entrar y te llevaré directamente a mi cama, esta bien?

-Si… Murmuro...

Nos arreglaban para salir del coche lo más rápido posible y abrazaba con dulzura entrando en el elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, capture sus labios, apoyándola contra las paredes y tomando una de sus piernas para posarla sobre mi cintura.

-Hum…Edward…

Dijo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja sintiendo la potencia de mi deseo.

Sus gemidos me inflamaron, me electrizaron. Ella era como mi droga, mi adicción. Emití un gruño cuando se separo un poco de mi mientras las puertas del elevador se abrieron sobre… Tanya. La matamos con la mirada, disuandola de entrar, y Bella la preguntó, enervada:

-Qué estas mirando?

Nos miro, boca abierta sin poder moverse, y las puertas se cerraron. Me giré para ver a Bella que reía. Sus mejillas, rojas, sus labios hinchados a causa de mis besos, era irresistible. La besé de nuevo como si pudiera comerla. Por fin, lleguemos a nuestro destino. La llevé hacia mi apartamento y la deposité cuidadosamente sobre mi cama. Deshice mi T-shirt y me alargué sobre ella. Deshice su blusa, sembrando besos sobre su vientre sedoso, bajando más y más bajo, lamiendo cada parcela de su cuerpo de diosa. Hice resbalar a lo largo de sus perfectas piernas sus bragas, mientras ella quitaba su sostén. Estaba desnuda y lista para mí. Abrí sus piernas para saborear su néctar divino. Bella grito mi nombre cuando tomaba su perla secreta el mi boca. La sentí temblar, como si fuera cruzada por una descarga eléctrica.

-Bella…Eres deliciosa…

La mantuve a su lugar, agarré sus nalgas, sintiendo como sus caderas se movían involuntariamente bajo mis caricias, para seguir acariciarla con la lengua. Mientras me empuño el pelo. La bebía con ávido, tenía sed de ella.

-Para…Por favor…

-Porqué, no te gusta? Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Edward… Quiero…

-Dime…Qué quieres?

-Tu.

Satisfecho de su respuesta, me arrodillé entre sus muslos para tomar un condón en mi bolsillo antes de deshacerme de mis vaqueros. Aunque sabia que tomaba la píldora, me negaba a tomar el riesgo.

Fue agradablemente sorprendido cuando me tomo el preservativo. Me sonrió cuando me hizo estremecer y gemir su nombre mientras ponía alrededor de mi miembro tendido. Siguió su fricción hasta que no pudiera aguantar más. Reteníamos nuestra respiración cuando entré potentemente en ella…Para formar uno, quedábamos inmóviles un momento. Esto merecía la eternidad.

Lo que paso después me nubló el pensamiento. A cada momento, íbamos mas lejos, sobrepasaba el entendimiento, me hundí mas y mas profundamente, mas y mas…

Jadeábamos, sudábamos, gemíamos, sin ningún pudor, y un sueno ronco se escapó de ella, estaba al borde del precipicio. Me moví más rápido para alcanzarla y saltar juntos y hacernos agarrar bruscamente por las olas de un placer indiscible e incomensurable.

Solo unos tiempos después que las últimas conmociones nos sacudieron que recuperábamos de una de la más maravillosas noches de amor que hubieramos tenido.

-Edward…Piensas que todo el tiempo será así?

-No sé, piensas que podemos hacerlo mejor?

-Tendremos que entrenarnos más a menudo.

-Me encantaría eso.

-Y...te sientes listo a empezarlo de nuevo…Enseguida?

Me reí, rodando boca arriba, haciendo que se encontrara sobre de mí.

-La Swan es insaciable! Pensaba que podrías tener hambre después de tantos ejercicios!

-Pero es el caso!

Me lamía el cuello, me recuperé para el segundo round.

-Hum…Edward… Qué siento aquí?

-Adivina!

Reí y me masturbo un momento, excitándome aun más:

-Me gusta saber que soy yo quien provoca esto en ti…

-Bella, erres la única que puede hacerme este efecto…

-Adoro sentirte tan duro entre mis manos!

Sentí mi corazón parar de latir cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi. Estaba atónito por su belleza. Los ojos cerrados, imprimió un delicioso movimiento de vaivén, haciendo menear sensualmente su pecho a un ritmo de lo mas erótico. Me sentía ir una vez mas, mientras no paraba gemir mi nombre…

Se derrumbo sobre mi, cansada, y dormimos así, completos y colmados.

**Alors? Os gusto? Espero que si!!**

**Gros Bsoux!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

Wow! Ninguna palabra era más fuerte como para describir lo que experimenté esta noche con Edward. Fue la noche más tórrida de mi vida… Por el momento. Porque con un amante como él, No iba a ser la ultima!

Me desperté, estirando mi cuerpo adolorido a causa de las intensas actividades de la noche anterior. Pero pronto sentí que era sola en la cama. Abrí bruscamente los ojos. Edward no estaba. Miré el despertador que marcaba 6 de la mañana. Era temprano! A donde pudo ir? Tomé una ducha rápida y Salí abrigada en mi bata.

Estaba ahí.

En mi cocina, esperándome con un café, una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Solo con sus vaqueros, el pelo húmedo y desordenado, debía haber tomado su ducha también.

-Bella, estas sexy hoy…

-No tanto como tu…

Nos besamos con avidez como si fuera siglos que no lo habíamos hecho.

-Me pareces muy golosa hoy!

-Como quieres que no lo sea, eres tan apetecible!

-Te equivocas Bella! Eres para comer.

En un minuto su boca fue sobre mi garganta, mordisqueando mi piel sensible. Me hizo sentar en la mesa de la cocina, y arqueo el cejo cuando la mesa se movió peligrosamente.

-Ah! No creo que aguantará! La tuya es más sólida.

-Pienso que se puede arreglar.

Me llevo hasta su departamento mientras me estallaba de risa.

-Edward! Tengo una cama!

-Yo también, pero sé cuanto adoras esta mesa.

Dijo, posándome sobre ella, después de haber quitado con un gran gesto los papeles que se encontraba. Estaba sorprendida, pero muy excitada. Me quito la bata y vi con satisfacción su expresión atónita. Tomo un poco de aire antes de inmiscuirse entre mis muslos abiertos para pegarse a mí. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí mis senos erectos rozar su pecho desnudo. Me preguntaba si podía percibir los latidos erráticos de mi pobre corazón. Se inclino para tomar uno de mis senos en su boca, lamiendo y chupando hasta que me arquee contra él. Se arrodillo para besar mi feminidad, sus manos moldeaban mi cintura, grité su nombre hinchando mis uñas en los músculos de sus hombros. Se incorporo y pego su sexo erecto contra la humedad del mió. Nos sonreíamos, cómplices en este juego pasional. Se quito los vaqueros, tomé un preservativo y tomé mi tiempo para poner alrededor de su memoro. Y en un movimiento fue en mí. Fue salvaje, pensionado, sus manos se agarraron con posesividad a mis haches mientras sufría la furor de sus movimientos. Acelero el ritmo cuando lo pedía ir aun más rápido, más fuerte, para saciar la necesidad que tenia de él. Arquee contra él, me abandoné al desencadenamiento del orgasmo mientras Edward me devoraba con la mirada, victorioso, viéndome sucumbir al roce. Se unió a mí y tuve el placer oír su grito ronco morir a mi oreja.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban sacadse, nuestros cuerpos brillaban con el sudor, y mi vientre hizo ruido de tripas.

-Oh, Bella, lo siento.

-Pero de qué?

-Olvido tu condición de humana. Comencé a reír.

-De verdad, Edward, no tengo hambre.

Mi vientre me grito que si! Y se separo de mí.

-Bueno, quizás un poco… Pero creo que hay un desayuno que nos espera en mi casa.

Reí de nuevo cuando cruzábamos el pasillo de la misma manera que lo habíamos hecho antes. Me instalo en una silla y comíamos tranquilamente, sin parar sonreír tiernamente.

-Sabes que no suelo desayunar?

-De veras?

-Si, suelo contentarme con leche o jugo de naranja.

-Pero el otro día…

-Lo sé, es decir que contigo, mi apetito es estimulado. Bueno, mis apetitos. Añadió dirigiéndome su famosa sonrisa.

-Edward, pienso que tengo que tomar una nueva ducha después de nuestras… Actividades, te gustaría acompañarme?.

No se hizo rogar! Se quito los vaqueros e hice deslizar mi bata en el suelo. Entramaos en la ducha y bajo el agua caliente, empezábamos a lavarnos mutualmente, ejerciendo dulces fricciones. Se puso detrás de mí, y se pego contra mí.

-Hum… Edward, qué siento aquí?

-Se pego aun más contra mis nalgas, y me susurro, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Lo sabes bien cariño!

Paso sus manos sobre mis pechos, y se paro sobre mi sexo para acariciarlo. Quise voltearme, pero me lo impidió.

-No Bella, quiero tomarte así.

Sus palabras habían acabado con excitarme aun más. No lo había hecho de esa manera… Seguía jugar con el lugar más sensible de mi anatomía. Y empecé mover mis caderas contra él. Lo sentía a todos los lados. Su lengua lamiendo mi cuello, sus dedos moviéndose en mí, su pecho pegado a mi espalda, su sexo contra mis nalgas…

-Te lo ruego, para atormentarme y ven en mí.

Galvanizada por nuestro placer, me incliné para agarrar puerta de la ducha, al momento cuando entro en mí. Iba y venia en mí, en un ritmo constante, era… Era muy muy bueno… Emitía estertores, por lo visto, él también parecía apreciar la experiencia. Nos condujo directamente al éxtasis, donde una vez más fuimos sorprendidos por la avalancha de placer. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Cada vez, pensaba que habíamos llegado a la altura del placer, pero cada vez era más fuerte.

Se puso a secarme con la toalla, lentamente, sensualmente. Veía como sus ojos se obscurecieron.

-Bella, tienes realmente que ir a trabajar?

-Edward! Habemos hecho el amor dos veces en menos de una hora! Creo que esta bien.

-Bella, sigo deseandote.

-Lo veo, ven aquí que te lo arreglo.

Me miro, sorprendido, pero tomé su terrible erección y la chupé. Temblé bajo mi caricia, intentaba procurarlo placer y fui satisfecha cuando gozo en mi boca.

-Bella, eres...

-Un ángel, lo sé! Bueno, tenemos que ir! Estas listo ahora?

El día pasó con una gran lentitud. Tenía muchas ganas que se terminara lo más pronto posible. Tuve derecho a muchas remarcas sobre mi conducta. Según Ángela, lucia feliz, Mike no paraba lanzarme miradas molestas y asquerosas. Ahora que conocía esta mirada, tenía muchas dificultades con aguantarlas. Bueno, excepto cuando Edward quien me miraba así. Era tan intenso, tan apasionado, y había algo mas, como ternura. Lo que no existía en Mike.

Fui muy decepcionada cuando fue Alice quien me esperaba a mi salida.

-Alice!

Intenté sonar entusiasta, pero…

-Disimula tu alegría Bella!

… En vano.

-¿Esperabas alguien mas? Pregunto, burlona.

Me sonroje violentamente.

-Bella! Eres un verdadero libro abierto.

Entré en su porche, un poco ofendida por sus palabras.

-Entonces, te va bien con tu vecino?

-De maravilla!

-Estoy feliz! Os gusta mucho los dos y estoy muy feliz para ustedes.

-Quien te lo dijo?

-Bella, eres mi amiga, y nunca te había visto tan feliz y segura de ti misma. No necesito que me lo dijera, lo veo!

-Alice, tu hermano es el hombre mas increíble que he conocido!

-No dudo que sea genial, pero para mí, Jasper es el mejor.

-Hum… Es porque es el hombre de tu vida.

-Exacto! Tiene aire austero, pero un hombre increíble. Vivió cosas horribles, pero sé que pobre ayudarlo a sobrepasar todo eso.

-Yo también estoy persuadida. Eres excepcional pequeña Alice. Pero dime, porqué viniste a buscarme?

-Tenemos que ir en mi casa antes de ir a cenar.

-Aaah! Alice!! Has previsto vestirme?

- Imagínate que es la idea de Rose. Quería que la aconsejes sobre la elección de su ropa.

-He?

-Si, a mi también me hizo este efecto. Subiendo tus gustos…

-Alice, tengo excelentes gustos, y tu hermano puede testimonear.

-Sin broma!! Te ruego lo que quieras a que te prefiriría sin ninguna de estos vestidos afriolentes, si entiendes lo que te digo…

Y como que lo veía!! Me sonrojé de nuevo.

-El punto es que Rose piensa que eres la mejor para ayudarla esta noche. Cuenta contigo para impresionar a tu hermano.

-Wow!! Rose! Eres para Co-Mer!!

Grité viéndolo girar en su vestido rojo con espalda desnuda.

-Piensas que a tu hermano le va a gustar?

-No lo creo… Lo sé!

-Y yo?! Y yo?!

Alice saltaba delante nosotras en su vestido color melocotón y sus altos tacones.

-Jasper lo va a adorar. Le aseguro Rose.

-Eso espero. En cuanto a ti, Bella, tengo que decir que me sobrepaso!

Hice muecas. Bueno, era verdaderamente bella, mi vestido blanco y azul. Pero con los tacones, tenia miedo ponerme de pie.

Sin embargo, llegamos salvas al restaurante, aunque teníamos retraso. Y descubrimos a nuestros hombres esperándonos riendo. No se habían dado cuenta de nuestra llegada hasta que tropecé contra un vaso, haciendo un ruido increíble y atrayéndome miradas. Un camarero llego rápidamente para ayudarme. Era un joven moreno, con una agradable sonrisa.

-No se inquiete señorita. No es la primera que hace eso, pienso que tenemos que cambiarle de lugar.

-Gracias, dije, todavía molesta, sobretodo desde que Edward avanzaba hacia nosotros, mirándome con mucha intensidad.

-Fue un placer señorita, si necesita otra cosa no vacile en llamarme.

-No pienso que necesitara su ayuda. Me comprometo a complacerla. La voz aterciopelada de Edward hizo sobresaltar el joven que se excuso antes fe irse.

-Edward, quien te dice que necesitaré algo?

-Hum, Bella, desencadenaré en ti...

Me beso rápidamente y me abraso la cintura.

-Le dijiste a Emmet?

-No, Rose no estaba.

-Oh! Veo! Eres una gallina!

-Bella, Emmet furioso, es…

-Y porqué tendría que estar yo furioso?

Dijo Emmet en nuestras espaldas. Rosalie se enrosaba contra él, pero su mirada era…intimidante.

**Lo sé, lo sé… Tardé mucho!**

**Lo siento!! Lo siento!!**

**Sin embargo, espero que os haya gustado!**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**BisouXOXOXO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward POV**

Me separé de Bella para poder mirarla. Bueno, por lo visto, la presencia de Rose no había logrado el efecto querido.

Tener que esperar hasta la llegada de Bella no me había gustado, pero valía la pena. Era espantosa, claro, mis hermanas también, pero solo tenia ojos para mi Bella, como Emmet se comía Rose con la mirada o Jasper tenia dificultad para respirar frente a Alice. Pero el problema era que no estaba el único que encontraba Bella a mi gusto. Visto al número de hombres que la miraba con interés, para empezar, el imbecil de camarero. Tenia que enseñarlos que Bella ya estaba con alguien. Así como me había manifestado para apartar esas miradas. Bella era mía.

Con o sin la aprobación de su hermano. Y visto a su mirada, me inclinaba mas hacia un sin.

-Emmet!! Bella intento atraer su intención besándolo, pero seguía matándome con la mirada.

Alice y Jasper ya se habían instalado y nos hicieron signos para juntarlos. Una vez hecho, un silencio molesto se oyó alrededor de la mesa.

-Entonces, Edward, espero mi respuesta.

Bella me tomo de la mano para animarme.

-Emmet, Bella y yo…nos amamos.

Silencio.

Emmet se incorporo de un golpe y se dirigió hacia mí. Apretando los puños., amenazante. Tragué con dificultad, levantándome.

-Emmet… Oí Bella murmurar.

Se posto frente a mí y me dijo por lo bajo, para que fuera el único que lo podía oír:

-Si la dañas, te hago tragar tus huevos antes de tomar el gran placer con desmembrarte y tirar los pedazos al mar. Entiendes?

-Si… Pero, que sepas que actuaré de la misma forma si haces algo a Rose.

-Nos comprendemos entonces.

-Fuerte y claro.

-En este caso, ven aquí hermanito!

Emmet me tomo por los hombros para hacerme un caluroso abrazo y me beso en la frente. Ugh! Era… Molesto. Alrededor de la mesa, se podía oír un fuerte UF de alivio, mientras todo el mundo en el restaurante miraba hacia nosotros con curiosidad. Oímos una vieja gritar:

-Es escandaloso!

Nos separábamos, risueños, Emmet beso a Bella murmurándole algo a la oreja.

-Qué te dijo? Lo pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Me dio su consentimiento, y me dijo que eras un buen tipo.

-Bella, Edward, es tan genial que estan juntos. Nos felicito Rosalie, Emmet ya había abrazado en su enorme brazo.

-Tenemos que levantar una copa! Añadió Jasper.

-Al cambio que tomo nuestras vidas!

-Por el destino! Dijo Bella.

La cena se desarrollo sin problemas. Formábamos una familia, nos llevamos bien y era muy agradable.

-… Y Bella me enseño sus talentos como boxeadora

Dije evocando una de nuestras aventuras, haciendo reír todo el mundo.

-Edward? Tienes que decir que te lo habías buscado!

Bella tenia lagrimas en los ojos, las mejillas un poco rojas. La miraba con ternura. Seguía muy atractiva, sobretodo después de algunas copas. La noche iba a ser tórrida. Una sonrisa picara se estiro en mis labios.

-Bella, yo, estoy muy orgulloso! Veo que los cursos que te di te sirvieron.

Declaro Emmet, inclinándose para despeinar el pelo de su hermana.

-Y conquisto el corazón de mi hermano! Se exclamo Alice.

-Sabes, es un poco gracias a ti Alice. Confeso Bella. Si no me habías pedido irme a cambiar en este baño…

-Pero Bells, qué dices?

-Pues, es ahí que Edward y yo hemos…

Wow! No me esperaba a eso! Tuve un ataque de pánico, intente callarle, posando una mano en su boca, cruzando los dedos para que…

-Pero Edward no estaba al desfile de Alice!! Grito Rose.

MIERDA!!!

-Edward? Qué significa todo esto??!! Chillo Alice.

-Edward… No era esta noche cuando follaste con la desconocida? Me pregunto Jasper.

-No dices que Bella era la desconocida!!! No me dices que follaste con mi hermana esta noche??!!

Emmet era furioso, pero Rose tomo una mano en su hombro.

Bella me miro con lastima, pero no tenia nada que excusarse. Se inclino para hablar con Emmet.

-Yo… Alice...

-Edward??

-Ven, hablaremos afuera.

Pensaba que el aire fresco tendré un efecto positivo sobre sus nervios, pero me equivoqué, estaba aún mas furiosa.

-Alice, Bella y yo hemos hecho el amor esta noche de tu desfile. Dije de una sola vez.

-Lo que significa que estabas.

-Si!!

-Pero, porqué no pasaste?

-Alice? Lo lamento, no estaba muy orgulloso y tengo que decir que lo había hecho bajo mis instintos… Y cuando…

-Cuando terminaste de tomar tu placer, te fuiste como un cerdo!

-Pues…Si.

-AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!! Edward! Me mentiste!

-Lo siento.

Alice daba vueltas delante de mí. Su pelo corto estaba erizado alrededor de su cara, donando un aspecto gracioso a la situación.

-Lo siento, pero me parece que ya he oído eso!! Si tomaste contacto conmigo el día después era para ella, he?

-Por una parte. Pero ya había decidido hablar contigo, lo que explica mi presencia al desfile. Pero, no vi Bella a la cara, y me dije que quizás….

-Edward, tu actitud me decepciona.

-Lo siento mucho Alice.

-Te lo haré pagar Edward! Te quiero, no puedo odiarte, pero eso, es tan horrible! Sabias a qué punto este desfile era importante para mi!

Oh! No! Ahora era cuando lloraba!! Mi corazón se apretó, no había tomado conciencia de la importancia de todo esto para mi hermana. Me aproximé de ella y la abracé.

-Me heriste Edward.

-Lo sé… Nunca mas…. Nunca más te decepcionaré... Me niego a alejarme de nuevo o sea de ti o de Rose. Fui egoísta. Pero ahora no quiero irme.

-Me lo prometas?

-Te lo juro, respondí, fijándola.

-Edward, Alice???

Rose era parada frente a nosotros, secando una lagrima traidora. La hicimos signos para que se acercara y participara a nuestra. Rose había integrado nuestra familia en menos de un año. Aunque no compartíamos la misma complicidad, nos amábamos con el mismo amor fraternal.

-Entonces, Edward, como te dije no te perdono, pronto como tendré la oportunidad de vengarme, lo haré! Dijo Alice, intentando asustarme, pero empecemos a reír.

-Y si entrábamos, propuse. Y, Rose, como reacciono Emmet?

-Bella tomo la ventaja. Pero, Edward, debo precisar que tenemos un nuevo invitado…

Y fui disgustado viendo a Jacob sentado a mi lugar, riendo con Emmet, Jasper y Bella…

-Jacob. Dije, fríamente parado detrás de la silla.

-Edward, siéntate! Dijo, indicándome la silla entre Rose y Alice. Esta me miraba maliciosamente, aumentando mi mal humor. Quería sentarme al lado de Bella!! Pero debí sentarme, bajo las miradas burlonas de los que consideraba como mi familia. Mientras Bella me sonreía, como si nada.

-Entonces te compraste una moto? Pregunto Emmet.

-Sip!!

-Emmet, es excepcional! Nada que ver con las viejas maquinas en casa de Billy!!

-Practicaste moto? Pregunto Rose, sonriente. Emmet pasó una mano por su pelo y sonrió, orgulloso.

-Claro!! Siempre me gusto conducir las maquinas rapidas.

Dijo, provocando la risa de Jake de Bella. Jake y Bella, riendo, juntos. Arrgh!! Que enervante!!

-Emmet, quizás tu jeep, pero…

-No tu quad!! Bella estaba muerta de risa. Solo podíamos juntarnos con ella. Emmet estaba un poco molesto, pero nos acompaño.

-En esa época era lo mejor.

-Bella montaba moto. Declaro Jake.

Cada mirada se posó sobre ella. Y se sonrojo violentamente. Detestaba no ser yo quien lo había hecho.

-Jake me enseño. Lo que me causo decenas de heridas y fracturas.

-Pero confiesas que te encantaban las sensaciones fuertes.

-Pues si…

-Y la vez que saltamos del acantilado…

Bella se sonrojo de nuevo, ocultándose detrás de su espeso pelo.

-René se volvió loca cuando la llevé en casa, totalmente empapada. Concluyo Emmet.

Y la cena siguió así. Yo completamente frustrado a causa de todas las cosa que compartieron Bella y Jacob. Y eran tan cómplices, con sus muradas y todo eso. Si tomar en cuenta mi diabólica hermana que no paraba de insinuar que Jake y Bella, formaron una buena pareja…

-Jacob es como mi hermanito!!! Grito Bella, cuando mi querido hermano pidió si eran novios. Pero las miradas de Jake no escaparon a nadie. Y me ponía enfermo. Por fin, fue la hora.

-Te llevo? Pregunto Jake.

-No, soy yo quien me encargo. Dije.

-Oh! Había olvidado que erais vecinos.

-En realidad son novios. Declaro Emmet.

-OH! Se exclamo Jake, matándome con la mirada.

-La próxima vez, tal vez. Interrumpió Bella, poniéndose entre nosotros dos.

-Bien… Seguía mirándome con odio, pero se suavizo cuando propuso a Bella:

-Y qué piensas si te llevo mañana al trabajo?

-No trabajo mañana.

-Y jueves?

-Porque no?!

Miraba a Bella quien sonría, estaba asqueado. Si quería volverme loco, lo lograba. El trayecto a casa se fue en un silencio pesado. No tenia ganas de hablar. Y contestaba con monosílabos a sus preguntas, solo cuando fuimos a nuestro piso que hablé.

-Edward! Deja de actuar como un imbecil!

-Bella, como quieres que reaccioné delante de lo que comparten Jacob y tu!!

-Es mi amigo!!

-No se parece!! He visto vuestras miradas…

-Pero siempre somos así!

-Genial!! Me tranquilizaste!!

-Eres un tonto!! Y si es así! Esta noche, duermo en casa!!

-Pero no sin mi!!

**En nombre de la autora (Kayfre) y ¿la que revisa? ¿ayudante? (Nalu) lamentamos la tardanza. Para comepensar, mañana actualización! pero recuerden REVIEWS!**

**Besos!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward POV**

No tenia ganas de que las cosas se pararan aquí. Con un movimiento colérico, la abracé y la besé con fogosidad. Cuando la liberé, jaleábamos.

-Espero que no lo dejes hacer eso.

-No, Edward, solo tu…

La besé de nuevo, y me respondió con la misma pasión y ardor que yo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Abre! Ordené, mientras buscaba sus llaves en su bolso. Me apreté mas contra ella para hacerle sentir la urgencia de la situación.

-Edward… Si tengo que actuar así para crear este tipo de reacción en ti…

-Bella, por favor no juegues con eso, quieres??

Sin saber como, nos encontramos en su habitación, besándonos hasta el vértigo. No tenia conciencia del deseo quemando que experimentaba para con ella. Sus labios me habían obsesionado a lo largo de la noche. Disfrutaba su dulzura y su sabor, su pasión, aspirando, mezclando, nuestras lenguas. La soltaba un poco, no iba a resistir mucho tiempo a ese ritmo. Los ojos fijados a los suyos, fui resbalar el cierre de su ropa que se encontraba en su espalda, rozando su piel desnuda, y fui sorprendido observar que no llevaba sostén... Dios! Me mataba! Tenia que vengarme.

-Sobretodo, no te muevas. Se esforzó con obedecer.

Introduje mis dedos bajo los finos tirantes, hice un movimiento para que el vestido se deslizara sobre su piel. Pero lo impedí caer para frotar el tejido en un vaivén sobre su pecho, suscitando en ella reacciones majestuosas. Luego, dejaba el vestido caer al piso, acaricié sus globos voluptuosos, quería imprimir sus formas en mi memoria, haciéndole estremecer largamente.

-Edward… Me matas…

-Lo crees? Susurré.

Abrió los ojos para que pudiera ver sus ojos obscurecidos por el deseo. No me dejé intimidar y sin dejar de sostener su mirada negra como un tizón bajé sus bragas, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. La hice salvar el minúsculo tejido, sosteniendo sus caderas.

-No te quites tus zapatos.

-Edward, odio los tacones. Gimió mientras posaba mi boca contra la humedad de su feminidad.

-Pues a mi me encantan. No los quita, para mi, ok?

Pasaba suavemente mi lengua en ella…

-Bien… Muy bien…

Después de unos minutos de una exquisita tortura, no pude aguantar más y la empujé en la cama. Me desvestí lo más rápido posible para juntarme con ella, atrapé sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de mi cintura y la penetré. Estábamos tan excitados que casi gozamos enseguida.

Luego, quité sus zapatos, mientras seguía sacudiéndose por los espasmos de placer. La penetré de nuevo, potentemente, profundamente, rápidamente. Cada empujón aumentaba nuestra pasión, y reaccionaba a cada una de mis caricias o de mis asaltos, me gustaba verla sin ningún pudor. Se dejaba llevar totalmente, viniendo sensualmente a mi encuentro, gimiendo con untuosidad mi nombre, y el placer me llego, haciéndome olvidar todo.

Acostados en la cama un poco mas tarde, nos mirábamos sin decir ninguna palabra, Me sentía feliz. Se movió y suspiro, levanto los brazos encima de su cabeza, descubriendo su pecho, desencadenado una reacción inmediata en mí.

-Edward, eres increíble…

- Y tú eres estupefaciente. Trazaba el contorno de su pecho con mi dedo. Cuando te hago el amor, te entregas completamente, sin reservas...

-Es porque eres el único que me da un placer inconmensurable!!

Sus palabras hicieron el efecto de una ducha fría. Vi la cara del maldito de Jacob. Percibió mi cambio y se volvió para acariciarme con una mano mientras la otra sostenía su cabeza.

-No tienes razones para ser celoso Edward. Jake es como mi hermanito.

-No me gusta como te mira. Quiero que tomes las cosas en claro.

-Bien. Te aseguro que lo haré!! Pero Edward, quiero que confíes en mí.

-Pero confío en ti!

-No parece.

-Es que compartáis tantas cosas.

-Éramos niños!

-Pero ahora es un hombre y sigue teniendo sentimientos por ti.

-Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él.

-Lo podrías, y yo… No quiero perderte. Estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

Me giré cuidadosamente para ver su reacción. Y fui aliviado viendo la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

-Yo también te quiero.

Se inclino hacia mí y capturó mis labios tiernamente. Correspondí con todo mi amor. Dejándonos jadeantes, pero felices. Nos sonreímos cuando nos separábamos. Beso mi cuello, y se puso sobre mi. Boca arriba, era al máximo de mi excitación. Estaba tomando posesión de mi ser, mi alma, mi corazón. Y los daba con placer.

-Solo te pertenezco Edward…

Sonreí a sus palabras que hacían eco con mis pensamientos.

-Bella, te doy todo lo que tengo, y me encanta que los aceptes…

Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y no pude evitar mi gemido. Era increíblemente hermosa. Casi irreal. Su pelo caía de manera desordenada sobre su pecho, mientras me cabalgaba, los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio. En un impulso primitivo y bestial, la eche de espaldas para llevarnos aun mas lejos. Cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, seguía besándola, formando uno.

-Te quiero tanto Bella…

-Yo también… Yo también…

**Bueno… Espero que os haya gustado!! **

**Nos acercamos poco a poco del final!! Y os agradezco por sus reviews que me animan a traducir! Aunque no muy rápido… Lo siento!! Hago lo que puedo.**

**Hasta el próximo!! **

**Bisoux!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas! Lo siento mucho por la tardanza… Es que… No tengo excusas! Y espero que no vayáis a odiarme!!! **

**Disfruten del capi.**

* * *

**Edward POV **

Bella me quería tanto como yo.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Habíamos pasado el día a la cama, haciendo el amor. Estuvimos en todas las salas de nuestros dos pisos, habíamos manchado su sofá, pero todavía no estábamos saciados. Y ahora, se sentaba en mis rodillas mientras que le jugaba una nana con mi piano.

-¡Edward, es maravilloso!!

-No tanto como tú…

Le dí un dulce beso sobre sus labios pulposos, pero rápidamente no pude limitarme a este lugar. Salpicaba de besos su cuello, sus hombros, su garganta, sus pechos… Luego desabrochaba su brasier para poner mis labios a este lugar y hacer rabiar sus puntas. Bella dejó escapar un gemido cuando le levanté para ponerla sobre mi piano.

-¡Edward! ¡Esta helado!!

-¡No te preocupes, voy a recalentarte rápidamente!

Continuaba explorando con las puntas de los dedos sus curvas, luego ensarté un preservativo antes de penetrarla después de haber arrancado literalmente sus bragas. Cada vez el placer que sentíamos nos sorprendía por su intensidad. Y a pesar de mi soplo cortado, llegué a pedirle:

-¿Ya estás mejor mi Bella?

- Sí… ¡Oh sí!

Dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa. Vibraba para mí, al ritmo de mis embestías, agarrada a mis brazos. De nuevo, inevitablemente, encontrábamos las cumbres de la embriaguez, explotando en mil sensaciones deslumbrantes.

Bella estaba agotada y se acurruco contra mí. La mecía en mis brazos con una gran dulzura, murmurándole palabras tiernas a la oreja, la dejé sobre su cama. Quise desprenderme, pero ella se acurruco más estrechamente contra mí.

-Edward, quédate.

La felicidad me disolvía. La necesitaba desesperadamente, su calor, su contacto, habría querido decírselo, pero el agotamiento tuvo razón de mí y yo zozobraba en las profundidades del sueño, apretado contra ella.

Se despertó antes de mí, se había duchado y me beso tan pronto como salió de la sala de baño. Me apresuraba tomar el mío para poder dejarla al trabajo. Estábamos frente del edificio y no pude evitar preguntarla:

-¿Bella, tienes que irte?

-¿Edward, no te basta con ayer?

- ¡No!

- Bueno, a mi tampoco. Pero hace falta que me gane el pan.

- ¿Y Jacob va a venir a buscarte esta tarde, no?

-Sip. Pero aprovecharé para poner las cosas en claro.

-Confió en ti. Pero no en él.

-¿Edward, sé defenderme, hiciste las pruebas no?

-¡Cierto!

-Entonces, no te preocupes.

-¿Puedo verte para el desayuno?

-No. Debo encontrar a Jessica, la editora de Stephenie Meyer.

En seguida, me tensé. ¡Mierda! ¡Esto significaba que ellas iban a hablar de mí!

- Vamos a hablar de su próximo libro. ¡Y voy a tratar de perforar el misterio alrededor de esta mujer! ¡Y poner luz sobre su identidad!!

- Pero… Bella, no crees que deberías… ¿Preservar su anonimato?

-¡Edward, tiene un talento excepcional! ¡Debería sacar provecho de eso en lugar de esconderse!

-Pero…

-¡No hay pero Edward! Es mi trabajo, además, estoy impaciente descubrir su identidad. ¡Bueno, gracias por dejarme!

-Bella, tenemos que hablar seriamente esta tarde.

-Okay. Se inclinó para besarme y me susurró a la oreja:

-Te quiero Edward.

-Te quiero Bella. ¡Y no hagas tonterías!

Seguía sonriendo cuando ella se fue del coche.

Pero estaba preocupado. Me gustaba mucho mi anonimato, y tenia que decirle la verdad para que no divulgara mi identidad. Era Stephenie Meyer. Y le debía mucho. Había creído desde el principio en mi talento. Era sin ninguna duda la mujer de mi vida. Decidí a mandarle flores, pare en un florista y le compre un ramo de fresias para su oficina. Por lo menos, tendría algo con ella para que no me olvidara.

Al salir de la tienda, une joven adolescente dio un golpe contra mi. Era mucho mas baja que yo, sus enormes ojos chocolates me recordaron los de Bella, pero leí el miedo en ellos.

-Perdón señor…

-¿Estas bien?

-Usted… ¿Puede ayudarme por favor?

-Seguro.

-Abrázame.

A pesar de su sorprendente pedida, sin saber porque, obedecí. Se acurruco contra mí, y una extraña sensación se apodero de mí. Era como si tenia la obligación de protegerla…

-¿Qué pasa señorita?

-Tengo miedo… Temo que me encuentran…

-¿Quien? ¡Dime!

-No. No puedo implicarle… Esta bien, no me vieron…

Se separo de mí y la observé. Era una joven que no debía tener más de 16 anos, y parecía muy cansada. Sus rizos pelirrojos caían desordenadamente sobre sus flacos hombros, y sus ojos reflejaban el temor…

-Muchas gracias…

-¿Necesitas dinero?

-No… Tengo que irme. Gracias…

Desapareció de mi vista y tuve la desagradable sensación que no debí haberla dejado partir…

**Bella POV **

Miraba con una sonrisa atónita el grueso ramo de fresias que Ángela acababa de llevar en mi oficina.

- ¿Dime Bella, no estarás enamorada?

- ¡Totalmente! ¡Y es genial!

- ¡Esto explica por qué eres a la vez agotada y sexy hoy!

- ¡Nada se te escapa Angie!

- ¡Es solo que no tienes la costumbre de tomar un día de asueto en plena semana!!

Enrojecí pensando en todos estos momentos que habíamos compartido Edward y yo por la víspera.

Fui realmente colmada. Edward era perfecto. Tierno, apasionado, dulce y salvaje… ¡Era sin duda la mujer más afortunada del mundo!

Al mediodía, tenía cita con Jessica Stanley. Nos llevamos muy bien, pero era un poco solapada. Pensando sólo en el provecho que iba a tirar por el próximo libro de su autor fetiche. Había llevado con ella los primeros capítulos del segundo libro de Stephenie y fui encantada. Esta mujer tenía mucho talento, y le debía mi éxito. Alcancé sin hacer un gran esfuerzo convencer a Jessica persuadir a Stephenie quitar el velo sobre su identidad. Haría recoger todavía más dinero si participaba en entrevistas, encontraba a sus fans… Antes de irse, pasaba a los servicios para damas para refrescarme antes de irme de nuevo al trabajo. En seguida fui atraída por sollozos reprimidos, me volvía y vi a una joven chica, acurrucada en un rincón de la sala de baño. Sus rizos pelirrojos recaían en desorden alrededor de ella y se escondía la cara. Muda de una curiosidad irresistible, pero también por un sentimiento de piedad, me acerqué.

-Hey… ¿Que te pasa??

Se sobresaltó cuando ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

- yo… ¡No me acerques!!

-¡Escucha, quiero ayudarte! ¡Dime lo que pasa!

Levantó la cabeza hacia mí, y vi con horror que su cara era tumefacta.

- ¡Dios mió! ¿Quien se atrevió a hacerte esto? ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital!

- ¡No! ¡Yo … ¡ No hace falta! ¡Me encontrarán!

- ¿Quién? ¡No puedes quedarte así! Hay que advertir a la policía… Sacudía su cabeza con virulencia, mirándome con inmensos ojos avellanos.

- ¿Tus padres?

Negó con la cabeza y sollozo. Instintivamente, la tomé en mis brazos. Ignoraba todo de ella, pero sabía que debía ayudarle.

-Voy a ayudarte de acuerdo. Una pequeña luz de esperanza brilló en sus ojos.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? Le ayudaba a recuperarse de pie, cojeaba ligeramente y en este instante vi el estado lastimoso en el cual se encontraba. La habían golpeado, dado una paliza… Nos dirigíamos hacia la salida, pero me detuvo en un gesto brusco y murmuró, aterrorizada:

- ¡No! ¡ Están allí! ¡ Van a venir!!

- ¿Quién? Entreabría la puerta para descubrir a dos hombres a la anchura de espaldas impresionante que comenzaban a dirigirse hacia nosotras. La adolescente ya estaba tratando subir a la pequeña ventana de la sala de baño. Iban a entrar por ahí. Me dirigía hacia ella, para ayudarle.

-Cuando estarás fuera, escóndete, y espérame. Te reuniría lo más pronto posible. Antes de que desaparezca me dirigió un signo de cabeza, mostrándome que había entendido. Empujaba un uf de alivio cerrando la ventana. Iba a salir cuando ambos hombres penetraron en la sala.

- Pero qué es eso… Chillé.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿De quién habla? Exclamé, tratando de mentirles.

- ¡No te hagas la idiota! ¿Dónde está?

El castaño se dirigía en mi dirección, mientras que el rubio abría cada cabina para asegurarse que no era allí.

- ¡Ignoro de quien habla usted! ¡Además ustedes están en los servicios para damas!

El castaño me pegó contra la pared helada y acercó su cara amenazante. Tenía miedo, pero intentaba disimularlo.

- ¿Estas segura que no viste a nadie cuándo entraste guapa?

Hacía muecas cuando puso una mano sobre mi cuello.

-Segura. Además ya no hay mucha gente en el restaurante…

-No tienes interés en mentirme…

Había apretado su mano alrededor de mi cuello y me empujaba firmemente contra la pared. Pasando su otra mano sobre mi pecho, dirigiéndome una mirada perversa.

-Dimitri, para. Dijo el rubio.

- Solo quería divertirme un poco. Apretó su mano aun más fuerte alrededor de mi garganta, y ya tenia dificultad para respirar.

-No es el momento. Vamos a buscarla en el restaurante de en frente. ¡Suéltala!

Obedeció, y pude respirar de nuevo. Pasaba una mano sobre mi cuello ardiente, y le miré con odio. ¿Por qué buscaban a una joven como ella??

- ¡Espero que nos veremos pronto hermosa!

Me dijo el llamado Dimitri, con un guiño antes de salir de la sala de baño.

-Excuse la actitud de mi amigo, se extralimita un poco cuando se encuentra frente a una bella mujer. Buenas tardes.

Me dijo el rubio, con una naturaleza desconcertante.

Bebí un trago de agua antes de dejar la sala de baño. ¿En qué problemas me había metido? Me aseguraba que se habían ido, luego salí por la puerta del personal, verificando que nadie me miraba. Desembocaba en la parte trasera del restaurante.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás allí? Murmuré, esperando que me hubiera escuchado.

- Sí.

La descubrí escondida detrás de una gran basura. Cuando estuve en su altura, se echó en mis brazos.

- ¡Lo siento, oí todo! ¡ No quería meterte en eso!

- No te preocupes, me hablarás de lo que pasa más tarde. Por el momento, tengo que ponerte en seguridad. Sin aflojar mi abrazo, dejábamos nuestro escondite para encontrarnos en la calle. ¡Mierda! ¡No tenía mi coche! Cogé mi teléfono y marqué frenéticamente su número.

-Edward, es Bella, tienes que venir buscarme al ángulo de la 7a avenida. ¡Apúrate!

- ¿Que pasa?

- Tenemos un problema.

Y un problema enorme, porque frente a nosotras, en pocos metros, el gran castaño inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa mala viéndonos.

Nos volvíamos para ver al rubio, detrás de nosotras, con una expresión seria.

-Voy a sacarnos de aqí de acuerdo. ¿Vamos a tener que ir sobre la 7a avenida, piensas ser capaz?

La joven chica se había acurrucado todavía más en mis brazos y le sentí hacer sí con la cabeza. La calle no era atestada, si nos echábamos a gritar, atraeríamos sin duda la mirada hacia nosotras. Entonces, nos hice volvernos para atravesar. Trataba de andar lo más rápido posible, teniendo en cuenta que cojeaba. Volví la cabeza para ver que nos estaban siguiendo. ¡Bueno, nos quedaba un poco a recorrer pero si lo haciábamos a este paso estábamos perdidas!

- ¿Piensas poder correr?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Ten mi mano, y cuando te diría corre, corre.

- Sí.

Tomó firmemente mi mano y nos echábamos a marchar más rápidamente. Subía a la cabeza frenéticamente y cada vez me parecían todavía más cerca. Cuando girábamos sobre nuestra izquierda, sacaba provecho del hecho de que iban a perdernos de vista un momento.

- ¡Corre!

Nos echábamos a correr

- ¡Estan armados! Grité enloquecida cuando vi a Dimitri sacar su arma.

¡Dios mió! ¡Jamás se atreverían a tirarnos sobre nosotras en llena calle con toda esta gente!!

Y en este momento, sentí un dolor en mi hombro, que me hizo soltarme a la adolescente. Y caí. ¡Mierda! Los hijos de puta Me habían tirado abajo! Ahora no estaban muy lejos, y la joven chica me miraba con ojos implorantes. Hice vuelta para rehacerlo rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar estos tipos. ¡Nos echábamos otra vez a correr, mi brazo me dolía atrozmente, pero teníamos que llegar allá! Al ángulo de la 7a avenida, el semáforo era en el rojo para los transeúntes. Una veintena de personas esperaba que pasara con el disco abierto para cruzar. Llegábamos allá, y nos mezclábamos a la pequeña muchedumbre. Rogaba con todas mis fuerzas para que Edward llegara. Lo necesitábamos. Pero sentí una batea helada en mi espalda, y un soplo helado murmurarme a la oreja:

-Te advertí que no tenías interés en mentirme.

Mi corazón iba desbocado. A mi lado, la adolescente estababa en chock.

A este momento, la muchedumbre empiezo a moverse, el semáforo debió cambiar. Oímos un rugido de motor. Supe que era Edward. Le dé un golpe en llena cara con mi bolsa y Edward grito:

- ¡Sube!!

Introduje a la adolescente detrás luego me tragaba delante del vehículo, no sin haber visto antes a Dimitri amenazarme de su arma, pero el rubio le bajó la mano diciéndole algo. Edward había arrancado en tromba y en algunos segundos no los veíamos.

-¡Bella! ¡Estas sangrando!

Prefería evitar pensar en eso si no quería desplomarme.

-Edward, te explicaré una vez en casa.

Mi corazón repitió su golpeo normal cuando nos apartábamos sobre el aparcamiento del edificio. Salí con dificultad del coche, y cuando Edward quiso ayudarme le dije:

-No esta bien, mas vale que la ayudes a ella. Abrió la portezuela trasera y volvió a salir la adolescente, se había dormido. Edward la llevó hasta mi piso y la depositó precavidamente sobre mi cama. Luego salio a buscar su estuche de los primeros socorros en su casa antes de volver.

Había quitado mi camisa para comprobar los daños. Era sólo un rasguño.

-Déjame cuidar de ti.

Le sonrío cuando me hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas para desinfectar mi herida con ternura depositó un beso sobre mis labios.

- ¿Quién es el maldito cabrón que te hizo eso?

-No sé. Tenían después de ella. Hice señalándole la puerta de mi habitación.

- La conozco.

- ¿De veras?

-La crucé esta mañana, me pidió tomarla en mis brazos para esconderse.

- ¡Ya debían estar en sus estuches!

- ¿Que es lo que quieren?

- No sé, la encontré en la sala de baño del restaurante donde desayuné este mediodía. Pudo esconderse y uno de los tipos me amenazó. Llevaba una mano en mi cuello, todavía un poco rojo.

- ¡Oh Bella! ¡Estos son verdaderos hijos de puta!

- ¡Pero es nada a lo que le hicieron!

- Me hiciste un miedo cerval cuando me llamaste. Lo hizo ciñéndome en sus brazos. Hice lo más rápidamente que pude.

- Gracias Edward. Nos salvaste.

Lo abrasaba de nuevo. Algunas lágrimas se me escaparon. Había tenido tanto miedo. Un grito nos hizo separarnos. Nos dirigíamos en seguida en mi habitación. La joven chica se había acurrucado de nuevo y me arrojaba hacia ella para calmarle. Ella se acurruco en mis brazos.

- ¡Cálmate! Estás en seguridad ahora, no tienes que temer. Estás en mi casa, y estoy allí.

- ¡Gracias! Te debo la vida… Se me agarraba como a un salvavidas. Edward se sentó cerca de nosotras en la cama, y de un gesto tierno le acaricio los cabellos. Se desprendió de mí, y lo miró.

- Tú… ¿Eres el hombre de esta mañana?

- Sí, el mundo es pequeño. Respondió a Edward sonriéndole. La abrazó a su vuelta. Y murmuró.

-Gracias a ti también. Sin ustedes, habría muerto.

- En efecto. ¿ Y pienso que es la hora de aclarar las cosas no? Le pidió Edward como si hablara a un bebé. Sonrío delante de su gesto conmovedor.

-Me llamo Bella, y Edward es mí… Novio… Edward me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ahora dime quien eres y por qué quieren tu muerte. Añadí.

- Soy Nessy Stewart. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de soltar, los ojos empañados de lágrimas:

- Vi a los Volturi asesinar a mis padres.

* * *

**Gracias Nalu por ****ayudarme!!**

**Bueno, espero que el capi os gusto!! Estoy segura que no os esperabais a eso!! **

**Prometo la actualización para mañana, si Nalu lo puede!!**

**BisouXoXo!!**

_Soy Nalu... si Kafryne jiji tenía solo que decír y creo que lo digo por todas las personas que leen este fic ¡¡es bueno tenerte de vuelta, se te extrañaba!! realmente haré lo mejor para poder revisarlo mañana xD y con gusto lo haré... ¡¡espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí!!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Nes****sy POV**

Les conté todo, la noche cuando entraron a mi casa y en menos de un minuto destruyeron mi vida. La cara de este hombre me atormentaba, este Aro, como lo había llamado papá. Tan pronto como habían llamado a la puerta, papá me llevo a mi habitación, me besó sobre la frente diciéndome que me quería y mamá me pidió no hacer ruidos, y tratar de huir. Pero había estado presente toda la escena.

Detrás de él, cinco de sus hombres entraron, y le había dicho a mi papa que iba a imponerle silencio para siempre. Recordaba los gritos de mi madre que se apagaron después de los disparos que habían resonado. Un sollozo se escapo de mi boca, y me oyeron. Aro les habían pedido buscarme en la casa, porque sabia que tenían una hija, antes de salir, como si nada pasara. Me fui, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Estas últimas semanas las había pasado huyendo, escondiéndome, sin poder confiar en nadie.

La única amiga que tenía me traiciono, yo no tenia más familia, la policía estaba implicada, y debí refugiarme en un cementerio. De todas maneras era como si fuera un fantasma. Tenía miedo todo el tiempo, y hoy, decidí salir de mi escondite y me fui a casa sin que me vieran. Había ido a ducharme, y comer un poco. Cuando salí, me vieron. Finalmente había logrado engañarlos gracias a la ayuda de Edward. Pero un poco más tarde, me encontraron. Creí que era mi fin. Dimitri me había pegado, y el rubio, James, le pidió acabar conmigo. Gracias a Dios, un grupo de adolescentes pasaba por ahí y vinieron en mi defensa. Aproveché que habían desviado su atención para huir de nuevo, pude entrar por la ventana del restaurante y me escondí. No podia más. ¿ No iba a pasar mi vida huyendo?

Y mi ángel llegó. Bella me había salvado, y esto a riesgo de su propia vida. Le era extremadamente agradecida. A ella y a su novio. Pero no podía quedarme con ellos. Era demasiado peligroso. Me negaba a poner en peligro su vida.

**Bella POV **

-¿A donde crees ir?

Nessy trataba en vano levantarse. ¡Su historia nos había revuelto, y estaba fuera de cuestión que la dejábamos irse!

-Debo irme antes de que consigan encontrarme.

-No, intervino Edward.

- Pero…

- Te quedas con nosotros. Resulta que estamos al tanto del caso Volturi.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, y vamos a actuar.

- Pero para qué, es inútil.

- Esta vez no, nuestros amigos son encargados del pleito, Nessy. Todavía pueden detenerlos.

Una luz de esperanza brilló en sus pequeños ojos.

- Voy a prevenirlos. Dijo a Edward.

- Ven conmigo, durante este tiempo te ayudaré a ducharte.

Intente no dañarla. Era cubierta de hematomas, y como tenía la piel tan blanca como yo, iban a dejar cardenales. Era verdaderamente insoportable ver lo que le habían infligido.

Le presté uno de mis pijamas, y le desenredé el pelo. Era una joven muy hermosa.

- ¿Cuanto tienes?

- Cumplo 17 años en septiembre.

- ¿Y no tienes nadie a quién pudiéramos dar tus noticias?

- No. Ya no tengo nadie.

- No, ahora, nos tienes.

Se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Emmet resonó en el piso y me miró con los ojos aterrados.

- Tranquila. Son nuestros amigos.

Nos levantamos para ir a la cocina, donde todos se habían reunido. Mi apartamento se había vuelto muy pequeño con tanta gente.

Nessy cojeaba ligeramente detrás de mí, temerosa, apreté su mano, para darle confianza.

-Nessy, te presento a nuestros amigos.

Edward hizo las presentaciones, y Rosalie se le acercó para abrazarle.

-Lo siento tanto. Tus padres eran formidables.

La adolescente lloro en los brazos de mi amiga. Bajo nuestras miradas entristecidas y preocupadas.

- Confia en nosotros, declaró Jasper, serio. Se lo haremos pagar.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Jasper y yo acudimos de la decisión del tribunal. Tan pronto como Edward se nos puso en contacto, Jasper avisó al juez de la presencia de un nuevo elemento y van a reabrir el expediente jueves.

- ¡Es tan rápido!!

- ¡Querida, Jasper y Rosalie forman un dúo de choque! Exclamó Alice, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a la cual Nessy respondió tímidamente.

- Bueno vamos al salón para que se pueda hablar de eso más cómodamente.

Alice se instaló sobre las rodillas de Jasper, Rosalie a su costumbre se enrolló contra Emmet, Nessy puso su cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras que me acurruqué contra Edward.

- Antes de todo Nessy, debes darte cuenta de que tendrás que testimoniar a la barra. Comenzó a Jasper.

- Y deberás responder a mis preguntas como a las de los abogados de Aro.

- Yo… ¿Quieres decir que estará allí?

- Sí. Estará presente en la sala.

Se acurrucó contra mí, y acaricie su frente, tiernamente, para calmarla.

- No te inquietes, no podrá nada contra ti Nessy. Intervino Edward que había observado su gesto.

- ¿Te sientas capaz para enfrentarte con ellos? Porque con tu testimonio, se deberá juzgarlo más tarde para el homicidio de tus padres, y tentativa por ti y Bella… Continúo Jasper.

- Me siento capaz. Esperé poder hacer justicia para vengar a mi papá y a mi mamá… Será la ocasión…

-Nessy, iremos a ver la policía mañana… Dijo Emmet, pero la adolescente lo cortó.

- ¡Estan con ellos! Se lo dirán…

- No, iremos a ver al jefe de policía, es un hombre de confianza, hace falta que comiencen a inquirir para probar tus declaraciones, tienes una idea sobre el lugar donde… ¿Llevaron a tus padres?

Nessy secó una lágrima sobre su mejilla y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Y no tienes ninguna familia?

Meneó de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Pidió otra vez mi hermano, cambiando completamente de tema, para disminuir la tensión. Esta vez la joven chica obtemperó, y Emmet se levantó para buscar una pizza gigantesca y llevarla al salón. Todavía era temprano para cenar, pero cada uno de nosotros participó en la comida. Nessy comenzó a enderezarse un poco. Nos habló del último libro que había leído, del último cd al que su padre le había comprado, de la última peli que vio con su madre… Tenía un poco más color cuando se durmió contra mi hombro. Edward se la llevó como un bebé en mi habitación antes de volver con nosotros.

- Es muy valiente, dijo Emmett. Estábamos totalmente de acuerdo.

- Jasper y yo conocimos un poco sus padres, estaban muy orgullosos de ella. Declaró Rose.

- ¿Pero qué va a hacer ahora que estan muertos? Preguntó Alice.

- Sin duda será colocada bajo tutela o en una familia de acogida. Respondió mi hermano.

- Es horrible…

- Hay muy buenas familias de acogida.

- ¿Y el tutor? Pregunté.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí. Me encogía de hombros, pero Edward me contestó observándome.

- Y bien será bajo tu… la responsabilidad del tutor hasta sus 18 años…

-¿Bella, pretendes hacerte su tutora? Me preguntó Edward.

- Quizas … Yo … Todo va muy rápidamente, pero me parece que no es una mala idea…

- Opino que es una muy buena idea Bella. Dijo Edward, estrechándome.

- Gracias. Lo besé tiernamente.

- Tortolitos, hay niños en esta casa… Nos interrumpió la voz burlona de Emmet. Edward empujó un gruñido ligero contra mis labios, y debimos separarnos.

- Si quieres ser una buena tutora, vas a deber evitar chocar su sensibilidad, la pobre ya esta bastante traumatizada…

Le lanzé una almohada a Emmett de lleno en su cara para callarlo.

- ¿Pero seriamente, Bells, quieres que me quede esta noche? -yo lo observé- me quedo. Dijo Edward con voz seria…

-¡Wow! ¡ Que tranquilizador! -continuó Emmett- ¡ Sólo piensas en follar con mi hermana!!

-Emmet! Gruñí, con una voz media, !Nessy esta durmiendo!

-Emmet no tiene la culpa, añadió Rose.

-¡Es normal que tengo ganas de Bella! ¡Apenas la vi hoy! Se justificó Edward.

-Gracias por tu explicación.

-¡Bella, pienso que deberías calmar a mi hermano! ¡Esta hirviente! Se reía Alice, que estaba en contraste total el serio de Jasper, que tomó la palabra:

- Podrían encontrarle.

- No, no hay riesgo, no tuvieron tiempo ver mi placa de coche, y no conocen nada de Bella.

- Puede ser, pero olvides lo más importante: son Volturi. Tienen fuentes ilimitadas.

Un silencio se instaló, luego Edward dijo:

-Bueno, propongo que ustedes se instalen en mi casa esta noche, y mañana a primera hora iremos a la policía.

- Perfecto. Vamos a buscar algunas cosas y nos reunimos en seguida.

-¿Bella, necesitas antis dolores? ¿Para tu herida o para Nessy?

- No, Edward tiene un botiquín en casa.

Nos dejaron y me acurruque contra Edward. Todo lo que estaba pasando era realmente desconcertante.

- ¿De verdad piensas que podrían encontrarnos?

- No te preocupes.

Nos quedamos un momento estrechados, inmóviles, simplemente saboreando estar juntos.

- Te quiero mi Bella.

- ¡ Oh Edward, yo también te quiero tanto! Lo besaba, tratando de poner el mayor fervor posible.

- ¡Amor, detente, me estas tentando!!

Enrojecí cuando sentí lo que había puesto en marcha en él.

-Lo siento.

Me levante para beber un poco de agua en la cocina.

-Bella, no tienes que estar afligida. ¿Eres mi novia no?

Reí acordándome de lo que le había dicho a Nessy.

- Espero que esto no te moleste, porque, yo no encontré otras palabras para definir nuestra relación…

- ¿Ah?

- Decir mi enamorado, hace un poco bobo y …

-Me conviene. Es solo que …

- ¿Qué?

-Habría preferido que sea yo el que te lo pide.

- Pero Edward, mas vale tarde que nunca …

- Entonces… Bella, te gustaria ser mi novia?

- ¡Claro que si!

Nos besamos de nuevo, apasionadamente, me apoyó contra la puerta de entrada. Decididamente, era nuestro lugar de predilección! Me sobresaltaba cuando golpearon la puerta violentamente. Nos separábamos precipitadamente, el miedo comenzó a asaltarme. ¡Dios mió! ¡Quien podía ser! Mi corazón comenzaba a latir en mi espalda y retrocedía para que Edward pudiese abrir. Me dirigí hacia la cocina andando hacia atrás, buscando por la mirada el cuchillo más cerca, cuando oí Edward soltar un suspiro irritado y abrir.

-Jacob.

Dijo fríamente. La tensión se evaporó inmediatamente. ¡Qué alivio! Miraba la hora y noté que era tarde. ¡Mierda, debía venir buscarme al trabajo!!

-Edward. ¿Bella está allí? Le llamé, pero…

- ¡Jake! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te olvidé!

- ¿Eres segura que no es a causa de este idiota?

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Jacob?

- Que la prohíbes verme.

- ¡No seas ridículo! Edward no está para nada …

-Jamás prohibiría nada a Bella.

-¿Bueno, Bella, puedo hablarte un momento? -dijo Jacob

Asentí y decidí que seria mejor que saliéramos al pasillo.

-¿Bella, que es lo que haces con este tipo?

-Jake, está detrás de la puerta, entonces habla de él de otro modo si no quieres que te golpee

-Sabe el que lo que espero.

-¡Por favor! ¡ No seas ridículo!!

-Bella…

Jacob me cogió los hombros y tomo una profunda respiración.

¡Mierda! Sabia lo que iba a decir.

- ¡Caya! Jake, te quiero, pero no como lo querias. Te considero como mi hermanito. Es todo. Sé, y tú también sabes, que entre nosotros no habrá algo más.

- ¡Pero Bella Edward no te merece!!

-Jake, eres nadie para juzgarlo. Lo quiero y el a mi.

-Bella, haces un error.

- ¡No digas estupideces!

-Jacob, pienso que Bella fue bastante clara. Corto Edward.

-Pero …

-Jake, acéptalo. Jamás habrá esto entre nosotros.

Jacob nos miró, el uno al otro, mientras que Edward ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros. Jacob me daba pena. Jamás había comprendido que había una frontera que nos separaba. Y tener que recordárselo de ese modo era difícil para ambos. Mi corazón se estrechó cuando lo vi entrar en el ascensor, con una expresión resignada. No obstante, me sentí aliviada que no se hubiera salido de nuestras manos.

-Edward, lo herí. Dije cuando mi novio me tomó en sus brazos.

-Se recuperará.

-No me gusta verlo así.

-No te sientas mal. Necesitaba esto.

Acaricié su ancha espalda, entumeciéndome de su olor, de su calor.

-Pero pienso que tiene razón.

- ¿De qué hablas Edward?

- No te merezco.

¡ Qué tonto! ¡! Sacudía la cabeza antes de apoderarme de sus labios. ¡Tenía ganas de mostrarle que se engañaba! Cuando estaba con él, olvidaba todo, todo sin excepción. Me levantó del suelo y lo rodeaba de mis piernas. Cuando había ayudado a Nessy, había aprovechado para revestir mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón corto y un pequeño top. Percibía muy distintamente su erección contra mi sexo y esto me excitaba muchísimo. Nos pegábamos contra la puerta, ana vez mas, para profundizar nuestro beso mientras que ligeramente ondulaba las caderas para excitarlo aun más. Mi mano se puso sobre su sexo erecto y yo…

-¡Wow! ¡Si continuáis así los vecinos van a llamar a la policía!!

Edward emitió un gruñido sordo cuando la voz de Emmet resonó a nuestras orejas.

-¡Emmet!

-¡Bella! Se exclamó Alice, empujando a Emmet sobre su pasaje…- ¡Estás violando a mi hermano!

-Lo trataba. Respondí secamente.

- ¡Nos escondiste esta parte de ti! Dijo Rosalie, esta vez. ¿Edward, podrías abrirnos si no te molesta?

Edward me bajó, luego se volvió para dejarles pasar.

-¡Déjenme pasar! Jasper estaba cargado de tres bolsos de viaje inmensos.

-Hum, Edward, tenemos un problema. Dijo Alice bajito. Fruncía las cejas. ¿De qué hablaba?

-¡Alice, pasas una noche aquí! Se apresuró exclamar Edward.

-Hay muchas cosas para la pequeña Nessy. Edward, tienes que…

- ¡Tomar una buena ducha viejo! Concluyo Emmet dándolo una palmada en la espalda. Edward enrojeció dirigiéndome una breve mirada, mientras que mis ojos se bajaban involuntariamente hacia… Bueno. Me culpaba por haber causar esto delante de todo el mundo.

-Edward…

Se inclinó y rozó mis labios.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos mas tarde.

Bueno, aunque el resto del tiempo se pasó bien, flotaba en el aire una tensión. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso

- Seria mejor que uno de nosotros se quede para vigilarlos. Dijo Emmet.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡ Ok! ¡Pero no hagan tonterías!

- ¡Hasta mañana y no manchen mi piso! -exclamó Edward finalmente

- ¿Por qué, Bella y tú ya no lo hicieron? Nos pidió Rosalie enviándome un guiño. ¡Eran insoportables!!

Edward y yo, debimos contentarnos con dormir juntos esta noche. Cómodamente abrazados en el sofá.

-Pienso que estan hechos uno para el otro. -dijo una voz

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacéis? -exclamé

-Es hora para despertar. Edward debe irse con los chicos para ir a la policía. -dijo Alice

Éste se despertó con rapidez y se fue a vestirse en mi baño. Rose ya se había ido a ver el juez para presentar una nueva demanda contra Volturi, y Emmet había ido a buscar el desayuno.

-Voy a volver rápidamente, ustedes no estarán solas mucho tiempo -me dijo Edward abrazándome.

- ¡Hum, es bastante para que Alice comience a torturarnos!!

Él me sonrío mientras que el pequeño diablillo maléfico nos sonrió y se fue por sus instrumentos.

- ¡No seré larga! Dijo imitando la voz de una bruja. Abrazó Jasper quién nos sonreía.

- Vamos Edward.

- Voy. Bueno, cierra la puerta tan pronto como Alice vuelve.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

-Emmet vuelve en cinco minutos y nosotros no tardaremos tampoco.

- Okay.

- Te quiero Bella.

- Yo también Edward, te quiero.

Luego salio. Suspiré.

-Hacéis una pajera perfecta dijo Nessy, sentada a la mesa de la cocina.

- Gracias. ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí. Dormí bien. No tuve pesadillas, y…

Un golpe ligero fue llevado en la puerta. Concluí que era Alice, debía ser encargada por sus maletas y necesitaba ayuda. Abrí con una sonrisa…

-Hola guapa.

Me congelé.

Frente a mí se levantaban los malditos hombres del día anterior. Dimitri y James. El primero tenía una sonrisa maléfica, mientras que el otro me miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

**Ah! Ah! Ah!**

**Espero que os haya gustado! **

**Trataré traducire para la semana que viene y actualizar más pronto, sé que el suspenso es insostenible… **

**Denjenme Rev****iews, s'il vous plait n_n**

**BisouXoXo !!**

**PS : Gracias Nalu !!**

_Nota de Nalu: Perdón, si la actualización ha sido mas tardado de lo planificado es mi culpa... no hay excusas y lo siento mucho pero no sucederá de nuevo y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward POV**

Llegábamos frente al comisaría cuando Jasper contesto a su móvil.

-¿Alice? No… ¿Cuantos? Estas segura… Si, esta bien… No te preocupes, quédate en el piso! Alice no…

Jasper se cayó y luego me miro. No necesitó hablar, enseguida dí reversa al auto chirriando las ruedas. ¡Dios! Bella…

-¿Qué paso? -dije

-Poco después de nuestra ida… Un rubio y un castaño llegaron y… las secuestraron…

-Nessy y… ¿Bella?

-Si.

-¡Mierda! ¡No es posible!

-Cálmate…

-¿Como quieres que me calme?

Manejaba a gran velocidad y Jasper tuvo que engancharse. Estaba muerto de la ansiedad. Nunca las hubiera dejado solas. Estos hombres eran hijos de puta y serian capaz…

-Edward, por favor… Cálmate, no podremos hacer algo si morimos.

Aminoré la velocidad, llegando al parking. A penas estaba fuera del coche cuando oí a alguien que estaba siendo golpeado. Nos dirigimos hasta el lugar donde Emmet daba golpes a un hombre caído en el suelo.

-Emmet, ¡para! Grito Jasper mientras tomaba el hombre por el cuello…

-¡¿Que hiciste?!

No contesto y me lanzo una mala sonrisa.

-¡Edward!

Nessy lloraba en los brazos de Alice.

-Pude salvarla, pero el rubio llevo a Bella… Nos informo Emmet.

-¿A donde?

Pregunté a Demetri.

Le dí un golpe antes de repetir mi pregunta, mas amanezante.

-¿A donde?

-¡No la encontraras!

No pude aguantar mas, le dé muchos golpes, intento defenderse, pero tuve rápidamente la superioridad.

-Edward, tomaron el coche de Bella, la hizo manejar. Me dijo Alice.

-Lo siento…

Nessy comenzó a llorar.

Me separé de Demitri y la abracé.

-Nessy, no es tu culpa, la saldremos de esta mierda.

Lo esperaba con todo corazón.

-Edward… Parece que James la llevo a Aro para matarla…

Me dijo Emmet arrodillado al lado de un Demetri inconciente. Por lo visto, llego a hacerle hablar.

-Vive en el Loops Edward. Me informo Jasper.

-Me voy. Decidí.

-Yo también. Tomo mi jeep. Hizo Emmet.

-Jasper, lleva a las chicas a la policía después de maniatar Dimitri.

Tome mis llaves y entré en mi coche. Emmet estaba justo detrás de mí. Nos dirigíamos a gran velocidad hasta el gran barrio de Chicago, llevaba los nervios vivos en fuego, intenté identificar el 4x4 de Bella. Cuando llegué n la 8ma avenida recibí una llamada… Bella.

-¡Dios! ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?

-Hola… Edward. Hizo una voz masculina. .. Y ella esta bien… Por ahora.

-Vete al infierno.

La oí gritar.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada. La que quiero es Nessy.

-Y crees que te la daré?

-Escucha, si quieres tu Bella viva…

-La biblioteca!!!

Grito Bella, antes de que la comunicación fuera perdida.

Apretaba más fuerte mi volante. Este hijo de puta había golpeado a mi Bella. Ella era tan valiente. Me había dicho el camino a seguir. Giré brutalmente a mi izquierda y vi a Emmet seguirme hablando en su teléfono, sin duda para decir a Jasper donde íbamos. Estaba a algunas calles de la biblioteca cuando la vi pasar justo delante de mí. Seguía viviendo y manejaba como loca.

James también me había visto y la hizo manejar más rápido, amenazándola con su arma contra su cabeza. Todo eso me volvía loco. Debía pararlo antes de que la hiciera algo. En cuanto tuve ocasión, la adelanté. Bueno… No tuve la ocasión, la creé. Aproveché que había una terraza de un gran café para ir a mi derecha, volcando muchas mesas, felizmente, no había mucha gente. Rápidamente, fui a su altura y James empiezo a dispárame. Mi volvo era cubierto de balas, pero yo, choqué con el 4x4, haciendo desviar su trayectoria. Pasé delante de ellos y aminoré brutalmente la velocidad. Su coche se encastro en el mió y no podía girar, puesto que Emmet le colgaba. Enseguida, salí del coche. James hizo lo mismo, amenazando a mi Bella. Sus ojos estaban como platos y estaba cubierto de sudor. Bella estaba en su pijama, pies descalzados, su pelo desordenado, y parecía completamente aterrorizada. Tenia solo un deseo, abrazarla.

Ya, una muchedumbre nos encerraba.

-Es terminado James, déjala.

-No! Déjenme ir!

Apoyo aun más su arma contra la cabeza de Bella. Decidí que seria más prudente retroceder un paso. Y Emmet aprovecho de que mi gesto llamaba la atención de James para saltar sobre él. Bella pudo librarse, dándole unas petadas, de los que tenia el secreto, pero James cogio por su pelo. Pero Emmet le golpeaba y Bella corrió hacia mí. La abracé rápidamente, pero ya James amenazaba a Emmet, solté sobre él le dé golpes a su cara logré hacerle soltar su arma. Desestabilizado, me abalancé sobre el, y caímos en el suelo, siguiendo dándole golpes. Mas y mas, hasta que sentí la mano de Bella posarse sobre mi espalda.

-Para Edward…

Había tenido tanto miedo! Me levante y la abracé. Temía tanto perderla.

-Te quiero Bella! Te quiero…

-Edward, sabía que me encontraras.

Nos separábamos solo para mirarnos. Y todo desapareció alrededor de nosotros. Solo podía ver sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos…Bella se acurruco contra mi...

3 semanas después.

La besaba con ternura, estaba sentada sobre mí, y tenia su cara, entre las manos.

-Bella… Tienes que ir al trabajo mañana?

-Edward, es la primera vez que me ausento tanto. Si sigo así, van a echar.

-No será tan malo.

-Edward! Necesito trabajar!

-Entonces, te doy trabajo.

Estallo de risa, volcando su cabeza.

-Pero… Edward, ¿donde sacaras dinero para pagarme?

-Podré pagarte de otro modo…

La besé en el cuello y empezaba bajar la cabeza hacia su escote cuando…

-¡Solo paso!

Nos dijo Nessy pasando a nuestro lado, ocultándose los ojos con las manos. Atrayéndonos una risa. Empezaba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Gracias a su testimonio, Aro había sido inculpado para sus fraudes y también por haber premeditado el asesinato de sus padres, la tentativa sobre ella, su secuestro, el de Bella. Entonces, tuvo la perpetuidad. James y Demetri habían sido encancerados y habíamos encontrado los cuerpos de los padres de Nessy. Los habíamos enterrado y gracias a Emmet, Bella era la tutora de Nessy.

Era una chica agradable inteligente y madura. Después de las pruebas de la vida que tuvo que afrontar, Bella y ella se habían acercado, y Bella la mimaba. Por eso, tomo 3 semanas de descanso para pasar sus días con ella… Y sus noches conmigo.

Estaba colmado, nos llevamos muy bien. Aunque hacia 4 meses que nos conocíamos, había decidido darle el anillo de mi abuela para hacerla una pedida de matrimonio.

Mas tarde, entrábamos en mi piso para dormir. Era nuestra organización. Nessy tuvo dificultades para dormir los primeros días, pero ahora, podía. Entonces, Bella y yo nos encerrábamos en mi piso para no despertarla.

Bella caminaba frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios, guiándome hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta, me senté para tenerla frente a mí. Seguía sonriendo, y veía en sus ojos su deseo. Esperábamos con impaciencia que el día se terminase para llegar a este momento.

-Entonces… Sigues queriendo trabajar mañana?

-Es un dilema. Me dijo, rozando mis labios con un pequeño beso.

-No vacilas… Seré un mejor jefe…

-Quizás, pero cual será mi trabajo?

-Satisfacer a todos mis deseos…

-Pero puedes ser tan caprichoso…

-No, mientes, no lo soy!

Muy lentamente, deslicé mis manos detrás de su pijama para acariciar su espalda, sus caderas, tome sus senos y se arqueo, posando las manos sobre mis hombros. Me gustaba verla cuando la daba placer.

Sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo, la oí gemir mi nombre, mientras sentía la seda fluida de su piel quemarme. Me eché en la cama, se posto sobre mi, sus pechos tendidos hacia mi parecían lanzarme invitaciones a mis labios, capturé uno en mi boca…

-Hum… Eres la sensualidad encarnada…

-Es porque tú eres la lujuria…

Se cambro cuando me inmiscuí en la humedad de su feminidad, no podía aguantar mas. Bella lo entendió y se inclino para tomar un preservativo de nuestra reserva personal… Me la puso con ternura, y se abrió para que pudiera entrar en ella. El corazón de su intimidad se dilato para acogerme, amoldándose a mí con perfección. Se irguió un poco, se apoyo en mi torso,

Respondía con ardor a sus deseos, y me cabalgo frenéticamente. Después, cambié de posición, para que sea yo quien le de el ritmo, un poco mas lentamente, quería tomar nuestro tiempo, pero no parecía ser de mi opinión, y finalmente, tuve que ir mas rápido, conduciéndonos hasta el placer absoluto.

Cuando podamos respirar, dormimos apaciblemente, el uno contra el otro.

A mi despertar, había desaparecido pero me dejo unas líneas sobre un papel.

"Tuve que ir al trabajo, pero reflexiono seriamente a tu proposición... Te quiero…

Bella."

Sonreía como un tonto leyendo estas líneas esperaba esta noche con impaciencia…

* * *

**Voilà! Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Hago lo que puedo para traducir los últimos capis, lo más pronto posible... Es que tardo un poco, tengo otras ff, traducciones y pues, los estudios. Pero no os olvido!!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**BispouXoXo! **

**PS: Hace rato, escribí un OS en español para la navidad, es rating M, lemon entre Emmet y Rose siendo vampiros… Si os interesa, se encuentra en mi perfil bajo el nombre de ****¡Feliz casa nueva!**

_Nalu: Yo tambien quiero agradecerles a todos por leer y su comprensión pues esta actualización se atraso por mi culpita... Kayfre les quiere dar lo mejor asi q reviso detallitos de la traducción (oigan traducir de frances a español no ha de ser facil) pero también he estado limitada LO SIENTO si hay alguna queja sobre eso... ¡¡¡directo a mi!!!! pero gracias por su apoyo ¡¡un gran fic!! ¿no?_


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo!

Bueno, no tengo excusas.

Pero existe un ANGEL que decidio ayudarme y se llama:

Niesugui

Este capi y los que quedan seran traducidos por ella! Y se lo agradezco.

Que disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 22

**Bella POV**

Cuando salí del apartamento, seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Se había vuelto tan agradable despertarme cada día a su lado... Me estaba planteando seriamente el pedir hacer el trabajo en casa. Después de todo, mi trabajo no requería mi presencia en el periódico y así podía pasar más tiempo con él. Llegué al trabajo decidida a hacerle mi petición a Victoria, mi jefa. Me sorprendió la agitación que reinaba allí. Parecían estar preparando un golpe mediático, una de las especialidades del periódico. Me dirigí a su despacho. Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, de hecho.

-¡Bella! ¡Te estaba esperando!

Parecía muy contenta de verme, lo que me dio mala espina porque no somos muy cercanas, que digamos.

-Victoria, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, querida. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones?

-Tirando a bien. Tanto que no tenía muchas ganas de volver a trabajar.

-Te entiendo. Pero tengo una promoción para ti, eso te tendría que devolver el interés.

-¿En serio? Pero... Yo... ¿Por qué tengo derecho a una promoción?

Estaba bien, no digo que no, pero no era ideal si quería hacer avanzar mi proyecto.

-Bien, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Para empezar, hemos publicado tu artículo sobre los primero capítulos de Stephénie Meyer, y como supongo que imaginas, ha tenido un gran éxito, sobretodo porque tenemos la exclusividad sobre ese evento... Pero sobretodo, Stanley nos ha hablado de ti, y de tus talentos de persuasión...

-¿Quieres decir que Meyer ha decidido dejarse ver?

-No exactamente... Su editora nos ha revelado secretos bastante candentes sobre ella... O más bien, sobre... ¡él!

Me quedé flipando. ¡Wow! ¡Eso quería decir que era un HOMBRE! Tenía que haberme dado cuenta... La historia siempre estaba contada de un punto de vista muy masculino. Pero era tan romántico, tan lleno de emociones, que no lo había pensado nunca.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Nadie se esperaba eso!

-¡Eso no es todo! ¡Mike ha descubierto su identidad y nos espera en la sala de reuniones para poner a todo el mundo al corriente!

Me quedé un rato pensando...

-¿Quieres decir que ha descubierto su identidad?

-Exactamente.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala y me acordé de mi conversación con Edward.

-Victoria, no creo que tengamos que hacer esa revelación sin su aprobación...

Ella me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Edward había conseguido convencerme de protegerla... esto, protegerle de todo ese caos mediático y respetar su anonimato. Y el hecho de que el autor se escondiese bajo un pseudónimo femenino decía largo y tendido sobre eso...

Mike no podía consigo mismo de la impaciencia en la sala abarrotada de gente. Todo el mundo estaba a su alrededor, era su momento de gloria, a la espalda del pobre escritor. No me gustaba nada participar en todo esto. De toda formas, y aunque no supiese nada de ella... de él. ¡Ah! ¡Es que no puedo hacerme a la idea de que sea un hombre! Como sea, cuando entré, Mike me llamó a su lado. Intentaba negar con la cabeza cuando Victoria me impulsó hacia allí. Inmediatamente, todas las miradas me taladraron. No me gustaba nada de nada... Me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Bella, estoy muy agradecido de que estés aquí para mi anuncio.

-Mike, no veo por qué...

-Venga, ¡te debo muchas cosas!

Lo miraba sin entender nada cuando se aclaraba la garganta para dirigirse a la sala entera. Explicaba las razones de esta conferencia, daba rodeos sin acercarse del todo al tema, lo que amenazaba con ser monótono y aburrido, como él. Pero en seguida empezó a hablar de sus investigaciones...

-Aunque haya sido muy minucioso escondiéndose, el escritor de Midnight Sun a dejado indicios que me han permitido llegar hasta él... Bella, te concedo el honor de desvelarle al mundo entero su identidad.

Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tendiéndome un sobre. La cogí y la abrí, insegura... Era una presión increíble para algo que ya no deseaba hacer. Les eché una ojeada a la multitud y a las cámaras, todos expectantes, esperando que dijera el nombre que ponía dentro del sobre. Cogí mucho aire antes de leerlo...

Edward Anthony Cullen...

El suelo se derrumbó bajo mis pies.

¡NO!

Miraba a Mike. Seguía sonriendo pero ahora la veía diferente. Era una sonrisa llena de malicia y satisfacción, después haber hecho algo que no está bien, de la que disfrutaba increíblemente...

-¿Es... es una broma?

-No, Bella, léelo...

-¡No!

Rompí el papel con enfado, rabia y decepción. Mis ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y ya corría hacia la salida. No... No quería traicionarlo, incluso después de su traición.

Edward. Me. Había. Mentido.

Edward. Me. Había. Traicionado.

Oía voces llamándome, pero no les hice caso... Todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor. Y estaba sola... Dolorosamente sola.

-Bella.

La voz aterciopelada de Jacob me sacó de mi torpeza. No entendía cómo había llegado fuera, pero Jake me miraba sin entender lo que pasaba. Me amarraba a él, era mi bote salvavidas en medio de la tormenta. Me abrazó cariñosamente.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

-Edward...

Era la única palabra que podía salir de mi boca... No me preguntó nada más, cogió las llaves de mi coche en mi mochila y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto para llevarme a casa. Ya no podía reaccionar, todo adquiría sentido en mi cabeza. La manera que había tenido de convencerme, tan empeñado que no le entendía. Tan empeñado en salvarse a si mismo. ¿En qué más me había mentido? ¿Me amaba realmente? ¿O era por nuestra mutua y perfecta comprensión en la cama?

-Bella, tienes que bajar.

Jacob me miraba con expresión de compasión. Ya habíamos llegado.

Jake y yo habíamos hecho las paces al fin. Me había visitado para pedirme perdón. Pensaba haber entendido que no estaba enamorado de mi. Según él, habérmelo dicho le había tranquilizado, pero mi rechazo no le había dolido tanto como pensaba... Pero, antes que nada, no quería perder nuestra amistad. Había planeado visitarme hoy en el trabajo, lo que explicaba su presencia.

Yo lo miraba, agradecida.

-Gracias Jake.

-Bella, dejame que te lleve, no estás en muy buen estado...

Le dejé y me alzó en sus brazos fuertes. Entramos en el ascensor. Mi estómago estaba hecho una bola. Iba a tener que afrontarlo... Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía volver a caer en su juego. ¡No! Estaba decidido. No iba a dejarle hacer nada.

A penas habíamos salido del ascensor cuando le vi. Parecía igual de decaído que yo. Parecía aterrado. Y con razón.

-Jacob, puedes dejarla. Yo me ocupo.

-¡No!

Jake me apretaba cada vez más fuerte contra él. Su calor corporal casi me abrasaba. Le di unos golpes en el pecho para que me soltara un poco.

-Está bien. Jake, me puedes soltar.

Me posó en el suelo con precaución.

-Edward, no tengo nada que decirte.

-Bella, por favor, no nos hagas esto...

-¿Nos? ¡Nos! ¿En serio piensas que existe un "NOSOTROS"? Edward, me has traicionado. Me has mentido... Tú...

-Pero.. Contaba decírtelo...

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta noche...

-Venga ya... Después de, espera, ¿los... cuatro meses que llevamos juntos? Claro, cierto, no has tenido tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Simplemente... Esperaba el mejor momento. Sabía que sería delicado.

-Pues has esperado demasiado!

-Ya lo veo.

-Es demasiado tarde. Edward. ¡DEMASIADO TARDE!

-¡No! Bella no me hagas esto, ¡por favor! ¡Te lo pido por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

Se tiró a mis pies, abranzándome la cintura, puso su cabeza contra mi vientre y mi corazón se rompió. Deseaba tanto llegar a perdonarlo... Pero no debía... No debía... Luché por soltar mi cuerpo.

-Edward, para, ¡suéltame!

-Edward, ¡ya basta!

La voz de Alice resonó detrás de nosotros. Estaba al lado de Jacob, Nessie nos miraba con tristeza.

-Suéltame, empiezas a hacerme daño...

La verdad es que empezar, era retórico. Porque ya me había hecho mucho daño. Y tanto daño que me era insoportable. Pero razonó, me soltó, dejó caer sus dos manos mustias a los lados. Aguantaba con todas mis fuerzas para evitar consolarlo. Nessy me cogió en brazos y me alejó de él, con ayuda de Jake. Alice se quedó un instante con su hermanos antes de alcanzarnos. Yo escondía mi cara bañada en lágrimas en los hombros de mi pequeña Nessy... No quería verle. Sabía que no podía aguantar.

Tumbada en la cama de Alice, las chichas me llenaban de atenciones. Emmet había pasado y me había preguntado si quería que lo destrozase. No. Creía que lo había conseguido yo muy bien. Le explicaron a Jake toda la historia... ¡l pobre le habían metido en todo sin que lo supiera! Nessy se tiró un buen rato explicándoselo todo, puesto que ellas habían recibido la explicación en directo por televisión cuando estaban el centro comercial. La noticia había recorrido la ciudad rápidamente, casi el mundo entero. Que Edward era uno de los más brillantes escritores de su generación... Y que yo me había sentido doblemente traicionada cuando mis amigos me habían desvelado que lo sabían todos. Quitando a Nessy y Jacob, claro.

-Bella, por favor, intenta perdonarlo...

-Te lo quería decir...

-Estabáis hechos el uno para el otro...

Sus palabras me habían acompañado toda la noche. Mi cólera se había calmado y la cara devorada de Edward me acosó toda la noche. Lo amaba demasiado, ya le echaba de menos...

Incluso, si tuviésemos que volver a empezarlo todo de nuevo, para ir sobre buenas nases, estaba lista para aguantarlo todo. Iba a escuchar sus explicaciones, nos juraríamos que siempre seríamos sinceros el uno con el otro...

Porque no podía abandonarlo. Estaba por encima de mis fuerzas.

Volvimos entonces a mi apartamento. Alice y Rose estaban contentas de mi decisión, y yo estaba llena de esperanza.

Esperanza que se desvaneció en cuanto vi a Tanya salir de su apartamento, ligera de ropa... Nessy tuvo que sostenerme para evitar que cayese al suelo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Era ELLA la que ME preguntaba eso!

-Eres más bien tú la que tiene que responder a esa pregunta. ¿Qué hacías con Edward?

-¡Lo estaba consolando, querida! Ha venido a verme después de que lo dejaras, estaba tan mono... Pero te ha olvidado rápidamente...

La bofetada le dio en toda la cara. ¡No! NO IBA A VOLVER A EMPEZAR.

-¡Puta! ¿Cómo has podido?

-¡Zorra! ¡Tú lo has dejado! ¡YO estaba allí!

Salté sobre ella, tirando de su pelo, pegándole puñetazos, patadas... Me estaba desahogando con ella. Nessy intentaba separarnos, en vano. Tanya chillaba de dolor frente a mi liberación de violencia.

-¡Bella! Para esto.

Su voz. ¡ÉL! La solté inmediatamente para atacar al verdadero culpable. Estaba dolida, destrozada... ¡Por su culpa!

-¡Cabrón! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿POR QUÉ?

-¡Bella! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-¡ penas me doy la vuelta y te lanzas a sus brazos!

-¿Eh? Yo... no...

-Me has decepcionado completamente...

Retomé con dificultad mi respiración. No merecía que me pusiese en ese estado, solo era un...

-¡Cerdo! ¡Te odio! ¡Me has hecho demasiado daño! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Con Nessy pegada a mis talones, nos metimos en el ascensor. Las lágrimas caían sin que pudiera hacer nada, temblaba de rabia... Había sido completamente idiota... Nessy me daba palmadas en la espalda, pero en mi cabeza baila la imagen de Edward y esa chica... Juntos... Enlazados...

Las puertas se abrieron y se encontraban ahí, delante de mi. Desnudos, con los cabellos revueltos, jadeantes. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Una sensación de _deja vu_ me había invadido, y hacía caer más lágrimas...

-Bella, por favor, dejame...

Intentaba tocarme pero yo me apartaba.

-Edward, se acabó. Es el fin.

-¿En serio piensas que podría haber hecho algo parecido?

-Me has mentido, ¿no?

Salimos del edificio y unos periodistas corrieron hacia nosotros. Sí, hábía venido todos por él...

-Bella...

-Edward, mira a tu alrededor-le dije antes de que los periodistas llegaran a nuestra altura.-¿Ves? Están todo aquí por ti. Por favor, no huyas. Asume tus responsabilidades. TODAS tus responsabilidades. Tus mentiras, tus traiciones, tu éxito... ¡TODO! Pero sobretodo... ¡SOBRETODO! No trates de volver a verme. Quiero que me olvides. Haz como su nada de esto hubiera existido.

Le dejaba. Sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nada más porque los periodistas habían empezado a hacerle preguntas. Entré en el coche. Nessy a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de que estás en estado de conducir?

-Sí.

Arranqué el coche, sin verle ya siquiera, tragado por la masa de gente.

Me iba de ese lugar.

Le dejaba.

* * *

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
